Acuerdo Perfecto (OP)
by LaReinedesNieges
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy y Kokoyashi Nami. Completos desconocidos. Pronto hacen un acuerdo, el cual los beneficiara a ambos de maneras que ni siquiera ellos se pueden imaginar. ¿Que acuerdo es el mejor? El que se atiende a lo estipulado o el que da como resultado algo completamente inesperado. Ellos pueden asegurarte que el suyo es el mejor ¿Te atreves a intentarlo? ADAPTACIÓN DIRECTA.
1. El Acuerdo

**Acuerdo Perfecto (O.P.)**

 **Hola soy LaReinedesNieges, y traigo esta ADAPTACIÓN DIRECTA de la historia original "Acuerdo Perfecto" de MajoCullen, por supuesto tengo su permiso. Ya he escrito esta historia con otra pareja, pero realmente me ha gustado la trama y los diálogos entonces quiero compartirlo con otras comunidades. Espero la disfruten.**

 **Apariencias después de 3D2Y.**

 _ **One Piece no me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _El Acuerdo_

Nami caminaba por el pasillo de los dormitorios para los varones en el edificio cerca de la Universidad, no pensaba mientras recorría puerta tras puerta, era de madrugada, demasiado tarde para que alguien estuviera rondando; los más inocentes estarían dormidos y los más ladinos estarían demasiado ocupados para estar fuera de su cama.

Solo pedía a Dios que su objetivo estuviera en un punto intermedio, que al menos esta noche no estuviera enrollándose con alguna de sus tantas conquistas.

Fue hasta el final del pasillo donde dormía, al ser el consejero de aquel piso dormía solo, convenientemente, pensó Nami mientras se miraba su falda hasta la rodilla, su blusa de botones con los dos primeros desabrochados y su cabello recogido en una trenza francesa, se echó para atrás sus lentes e inhalo fuertemente antes de abrir la puerta, al girar la perilla dio un paso para ver a Monkey D. Luffy, recostado en su cama con un brazo sobre su cabeza, leyendo un libro, vaya esto si era inusual, pero Nami estaba más entretenida observando su abdomen desnudo demasiado bien formado para tomar en cuenta que quizás el hombre más popular de toda la Universidad podía leer más de dos páginas seguidas.

Él la miro con el ceño fruncido, por primera vez desde que salió de su edificio a una cuadras de ahí sintió pánico y olvido por un momento las líneas ensayadas de su proposición, era descabellado, absurdo e indigno hasta cierto punto pero estaba harta e incapaz de pensar en nada más, la siguiente semana había un receso antes de los exámenes finales, Nami no estaba dispuesta a llegar a tal presión antes de su graduación, había pensado metódicamente en una solución y esperaba que el Sr. Monkey fuera lo bastante poco escrupuloso como para aceptarla.

-¿Te equivocaste?-, dijo él en tono burlón sin mover un solo pelo.

-No, de hecho no-, contestó Nami cerrando la puerta, Luffy frunció el ceño y se enderezo, no es como si ella pareciera una loca o una psicópata, pero debía asegurarse.

-Bien si no, en que te puedo ayudar-, dijo él poniéndose la playera.

-…Tengo una proposición que hacerle-, Nami se golpeó mentalmente, estaba tan nerviosa que le había hablado de usted, definitivamente adiós empezar con una buena impresión.

-¿Hacerle?-, pregunto Luffy sentado en la orilla de la cama.

-Esto podía herir a alguien sabias… ahora quisieras decirme ¿qué proposición?... hablándome de tu… si no le molesta señorita-, se burló mientras ella torcía los ojos, la miro por un rato tratando de adivinar quién era, no recordaba haberla visto o haberla conocido, tal vez era una de las muchas chiquillas recién ingresadas que habían oído rumores sobre él, ahora venía una propuesta de amor o una invitación a salir.

-Si así lo prefieres… como decía, tengo una proposición que hacerte-, dijo Nami tratando de encontrar el valor para pronunciar las palabras en voz alta, tuvo el leve impulso de salir de ahí y olvidarse de todo, pasar los exámenes, graduarse y después ver como resolvía su pequeño problema, pero recordaba que ese era el punto medular del asunto… siempre huía… siempre se alejaba de la gente.

-¿Crees que pueda ser hoy, sabes a estas horas regularmente la gente duerme?-, susurro Luffy con una sonrisa de modelo, sin pensarlo Nami camino y se sentó en la orilla de la cama a su lado, Luffy se tensó y Nami desvió la mirada, definitivamente esto había sido una mala idea, pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Cuánto me costara acostarme contigo?-, dijo Nami recordando su clase de tácticas de negocios, esto era un negocio, confianza, seguridad y voz clara… eran las actitudes necesarias.

-¿Qué?-, pregunto Luffy perplejo y divertido.

-No lo voy a repetir, solo que me compruebes que no tienes tu aparato auditivo… ¿sí o no? -, Luffy se levantó de la cama y se apoyó en el mueble frente a su cama, con las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo la miro y se echó a reír.

-Estas pidiendo un costo-, dijo tratando de controlarse.

-Es broma ¿cierto? -, continuaba en tono hilarante mientras Nami rodeaba los ojos, no se imaginó que él se comportaría como idiota, o le decía el precio así de simple o la sacaba de su habitación, no tenía un plan contra un ataque incontrolable de risa.

Luffy la miro prácticamente echando humo, tenía que darle crédito… ella tenía coraje, se calmó un poco y suspiro antes de hablar.

-¿Cómo te llamabas?-, pregunto él mientras ella desviaba la mirada, - No esperas venir con esa proposición sin presentarte o ¿sí?-.

-Nami Kokoyashi…-, suspiro ella y él sonrió

-Bien Nami ¿estas escuchándote? -, dijo Luffy aguantando otro ataque de risa.

-Sí… y quisiera saber si me vas a dar una respuesta o me vas a hacer perder mi tiempo-, dijo ella y Luffy abrió los ojos como platos.

Nami estaba a punto de salir corriendo, ahora resultaba que el hombre que se había tirado a media Universidad o quizás a más, estaba siendo pudoroso y juzgador.

-¿Quieres sexo… porque no vas a alguna fiesta, tú sabes alcohol… algún chico?-, susurro él con gesto pensativo, ella rodeo los ojos y se levantó de la cama.

-Espera…-, dijo él demasiado intrigado para que ella desapareciera, Nami se dio media vuelta y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Por qué yo?-, pregunto Luffy con algo de suficiencia en su voz

-Porque pensé que serias más practicó… parece que no se me da bien juzgar a las personas-, murmuro Nami y él sonrió

-¿Quieres iniciar tu vida Universitaria con el pie derecho?-, pregunto Luffy sentado en la cama.

Nami rodeo los ojos y levanto las manos a modo de rendición, esto era como una situación que su mente no podía haber imaginado cuando decidió buscar a alguien, el pensar en Monkey D. Luffy le pareció una buena opción, quien lo adivinaría.

-Será mejor que me vaya… aún me queda otra opción-, susurro ella suspirando, Luffy frunció el ceño y una punzada de curiosidad lo invadió.

-¿Quién?... si se puede saber-, le preguntó él y Nami lo miro por un segundo.

\- Trafalgar Law, comparte casi la misma fama que tu-, le especto Nami exasperada con su actitud, él se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

-Torao no es competencia, pero aún no me has respondido… por que pedir a alguien esto para iniciar la Universidad-, insistió el y Nami suspiró exasperada.

-Me graduó en dos semanas genio y estoy harta de imaginarme teniendo sexo con alguien OK-, contesto ella desviando su mirada dándose cuenta que dio mucha más información de la necesaria.

-Definitivamente esta noche la recordare toda mi vida-, anuncio Luffy mientras Nami se removía incomoda en medio de la habitación.

-¿Qué estudias?- le preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza, Nami sabía que esto se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

-Comercio Internacional…-, susurro ella.

-Muy adecuado para tus propuestas de negocios-, se burló Luffy y Nami estuvo a punto de sacarle la lengua.

-Solo olvídalo-, pidió ella en tono bajo.

-Espera…de nuevo… si hipotéticamente alguien aceptara tu propuesta, de verdad quieres que esa sea… tu primera vez-, susurro él y Nami se río bajito.

-Eres bastante santurrón no-, le susurro ella a modo sórdido

-No… la verdad no… pero por algo llegaste hasta aquí… me tienes intrigado-, concluyó él mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Bueno técnicamente no soy virgen ¿sí?... tu sabes existen algunos objetos…-, susurro Nami con la mirada pegada al suelo y el abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Perdiste tu virginidad con…?-, el trastabillo ante cada palabra

-Fue un accidente… un accidente… pero si no piensas contestar a mi primera pregunta yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí-, contesto Nami tensa, ahora tenía ganas de llorar, él la hacía sonar demasiado patética, era una mujer de 23 años… tenía derecho a algo de diversión, jamás pensó que aquello fuera a terminar en la peor experiencia de su vida, ninguna mujer quiere sentirse así, el dolor y la soledad, la había deprimido por mucho tiempo, pero se cansó de buscar a alguien… o tal vez nunca lo intento. En todo caso estaba harta de saber cómo sería sentir el cuerpo de un hombre rozar contra el suyo, que otros labios recorrieran su cuerpo y que otras manos la tocaran mientras ella exploraba el cuerpo de un extraño y a la vez un amante… ese era todo su problema, sórdido y avergonzante… quería tener sexo y ahora solo estaba siendo humillada.

Luffy la miro mientras ella parecía perdida entre sus pensamientos y aun cuando él era todo menos un caballero en muchos sentidos aun así aceptar dinero por sexo era algo fuera de sus límites.

-Buenas noches Sr. Monkey-, siseo Nami mientras daba un paso, el teléfono solo haciéndola pegar un brinco y quedarse parada mientras Luffy la veía a ella y al teléfono alternamente.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, el teléfono repico hasta que el sonido de la grabadora anuncio la llegada de un mensaje.

-Luffy hijo, me vas a matar, tu papa me dijo que no llamara a esta hora, pero no puedo dormir, llámame cuando vengan de camino, no sabes cuánto ansío conocerla, Buenas noches hijo-, la voz de la mujer seso al otro lado del teléfono y Nami observo como Luffy se llevaba sus manos a su sedoso cabello azabache.

-¿Tu mamá?-, pregunto Nami burlándose sin poder detenerse, la venganza era dulce, él se había burlado de ella, ella merecía algo de revancha.

-Regularmente cuando alguien llama hijo a otra persona es porque es su madre no-, dijo el entre dientes. Ella rodeo los ojos y recordó las palabras de la mujer que Nami imaginaba como una señora histérica de esas obsesionadas con sus hijos, algo parecida a su madre y sus novios jóvenes.

-Ahora entiendo y de verdad me sorprende… ¿vas en serio con ella o no? -, susurro algo confundida, Monkey D. Luffy tenía novia formal… ¿Desde cuándo?

-No hay ella-, siseo Luffy mirándola con una mueca.

-Piensas llevar una muñeca de hule para visitar a tus padres-, se burló Nami y él la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-La de los juguetes eras tú si mal no recuerdo-, ella ya no pudo reprimirse sacar la lengua y él se río mientras ella lo seguía.

-Mi mamá encontró unos condones la primera vez que volví de vacaciones de mi primer año de Universidad y bueno ellos me creen mejor que una chica distinta cada noche-, dijo él encogiéndose de hombros mientras era el turno de Nami para reírse.

-Espera… me estás diciendo que para justificar tu vida sexual le dijiste a tus padres que tenías una novia con la que tenías relaciones sexuales-, dijo Nami entre risas.

-El sermón fue más corto… según recuerdo prácticamente jure que la amaba-, dijo él sonriendo.

-¿De verdad tus padres creen que llevas más de dos años con ella y aún no la conocen?-, dijo Nami cruzándose de brazos.

-Ella quiere pasar tiempo con su familia-, dijo él como si fuera algún pretexto ensayado.

-Eres un cínico… parece que tal frase no funcionara ahora-, se burló Nami, ahora casi había olvidado su mala interpretación de su negocio poco fructífero

-¿Cínico yo?, tu eres la de las propuestas indecorosas-, contesto él mientras ella se encogía de hombros hacia la puerta haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Luffy la miro… la chica frente a él era muy muy linda, si parecía una mala versión de bibliotecaria, pero era muy "sexy", y más que eso parecía una mujer como pintada para conocer a su loca y particular familia, tal vez el dinero no estaba en sus planes, pero y si podían llegar a alguna solución que beneficiara a ambos.

-Nami…-, la llamo y ella se quedó a un paso dela puerta

-¿Y si no pido dinero?-, pregunto él mientras Nami fruncía el ceño.

-Creí que íbamos a olvidar ese asunto-, susurro ella y se enderezo un poco

-Necesito una novia por una semana-, dijo él en tono burlón viendo al teléfono

-No, ni lo pienses…-, dijo ella negando con la cabeza

-Piénsalo… el beneficio es mutuo-, dijo él y ella lo miro inquisitoriamente

-Mala elección de palabras-, siseo Nami

-Sí… Ok, mira viajo mañana a la casa de mis padres en Inglaterra, me quedare toda la siguiente semana, y solo tendrás que ser ya sabes tú con todo y tus lentes y esa falda ridícula-, dijo él burlonamente

-Funcionó… la compre pensando en que algún día Monkey D. Luffy me dijera que era ridícula-, exclamo Nami sarcásticamente

-¿Entonces?-, entonces pregunto Luffy sonriendo

-Si claro puedo ser tu amada novia por una semana, conocer a tu familia y fingir que conozco literalmente todo de ti desde hace tres años a cambio de que…-, bromeo Nami segura de que jamás haría tal cosa

-A cambio de tener sexo exactamente los mismos días que tu cumplas con tu parte del trato-, dijo Lufy con toda naturalidad, él no lo veía de una forma complicada, ella era una mujer divertida, lista, bonita y bueno Nami dentro de todo aquel estilo propio, técnicamente él se había acostado con muchas mujeres, Nami no debía der un problema, quizás sería divertido.

Nami abrió los ojos mientras lo veía, su parte más escrupulosa gritaba un "NO" en tono seguro y decidido, pero una semana con Monkey D. Luffy a su disposición parecía demasiado irreal.

-Es mucho más complejo de lo que planteas-, suspiro Nami tratando de escudarse a sí misma

No, no lo es… que paso con "¿Cuánto por acostarme contigo?"-, pregunto Luffy burlonamente imitando patéticamente su voz

-Hablamos de una semana como la mejor novia que te puedas imaginar por…-, comenzó Nami sonriendo

-Una semana del mejor sexo de tu vida-, termino Luffy burlonamente

-Debido a mi poca experiencia en este asunto permíteme dudarlo-, se encogió Nami

-Lo mismo… jamás he tenido una novia… por más de dos días-, dijo cínicamente.

-Tenemos un acuerdo entonces-, inquirió Luffy y Nami suspiro sin pensar mucho en lo que iba a hacer.

-Lo tenemos…-, susurro Nami

-Te espero mañana a las 10 aquí, ¿está bien? -, continuo Luffy

-Qué remedio-, contesto Nami encogiéndose de hombros

-Gran entusiasmo amada mía-, suspiro Luffy en forma irónica

-Lo que quieras semental-, murmuro Nami abriendo la puerta mientras Luffy reía

-Buenas Noches Monkey-, se despidió

-Hasta mañana Kokoyashi-, Luffy vio a esa extraña partir, era una locura todo aquel acuerdo, pero no había remedio, solo era una semana, una semana para descubrir y descifrar a Nami Kokoyashi.

* * *

Nami iba prácticamente hiperventilando, se quitó los lentes y se llevó las manos a la cara mientras tomaba un taxi.

Ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera pensado en llegar a conocer a Monkey D. Luffy de esa forma, esta semana iba a ser interesante y ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir su parte del cuerdo y disfrutar del resto.

 _Continuara…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Bueno chicos, este es el primer capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado y comenten que les pareció.**

 **¿Ya se pueden imaginar lo que pasara con el acuerdo? Nada común….**

 **Proximas parejas: Sabo y Koala, Ace y Nojiko y Zoro y Robin. (Algunas solo tienen muy poca interacción con la pareja principal).**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	2. Cumpliendo

**Acuerdo Perfecto (O.P.)**

 **Hola chiquitos soy LaReinedesNieges y les traigo rápidamente el siguiente capítulo de esta adaptación. Me alegra saber que les ha interesado la historia y quiero mandar saludos a:**

 **\- Fujisaki D Nina**

 **\- lsabogalriveros**

 **\- Yael Uzumaki**

 **\- Luffy Ketchum**

 **Por su molestia al comentar y seguir la historia.**

* * *

 **Fujisaki D Nina: No es necesario que me hables de usted, tu tranquila :P, te puedo asegurar que debería ser al revés, te debería hablar de usted por mi corta edad. Aun así espero verte en los próximos comentarios. Te puedo asegurar que tu mente "sexy" será satisfecha XD.**

 **Isabolgalriveros: Me alegra mucho el saber que me acompañaras durante toda la historia. Te espero en los próximos capítulos eh, es una promesa :D.**

 **Yael Uzumaki: Es bueno verte en otra de mis historias. Nami es algo insegura, después de todo toda su vida ha estado sola, entonces creo que hasta yo estaría peor que ella; pero no te preocupes, esto cambia a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Luffy Ketchum: HEY! YA TE EXTRAÑABA! Disfruta esta historia pues me alegra el saber que te esta gustando.**

* * *

 **Esta historia no me pertenece, la historia original, "Acuerdo Perfecto" de la que salió esta ADAPTACIÓN DIRECTA es de; MajoCullen.**

 **Sin más que decirles me despido y disfruten de la lectura. Antes quiero decirles que aquí comienza la clasificación M como tal (escenas sexuales).**

 _ **One Piece no me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Cumpliendo_

Luffy miro de nuevo su reloj, no podía creer que de verdad hubiera imaginado que ella vendría, o acaso existía, tal vez solo tuvo un mal sueño… una ilusión de pesadilla por mentirle a sus padres, se sentó en el borde de la cama al lado de su maleta y paso una mano por su cabello.

Espero más de 10 minutos y nada paso, su mirada estaba fija en la puerta… por fin 20 minutos para las 11 de la mañana bajo exasperado para tomar un taxi fuera de su edificio, cuando logro parar uno, el chofer bajo para abrir la cajuela, después de meter la maleta cerró fuertemente llevándose una mirada asesina por parte del hombre.

-¿Pretendes llevar mi maleta en tus pies?-, susurro Nami mientras Luffy se volteaba con los ojos desorbitados.

Llegas media hora tarde-, siseo mientras ella rodeaba los ojos.

-Acabas de salir-, dijo ella mientras le indicaba al chofer del taxi que abriera de nuevo la cajuela, el hombre los miro perplejo y abrió de nuevo el auto.

-Te estaba esperando-, replico Luffy señalando el edificio.

Nami se río y Luffy bufo mientras la ayudaba a subir su maleta.

-Y para que subiría mi maleta hasta tu dormitorio solo para volverla a bajar, no crees que es algo ilógico, llegue aquí a las 10, tu elegiste esperarme allá-, se burló Nami mientras cerraba la cajuela, Luffy iba a rebatir mientras ella se dirigía a una de las puertas traseras del auto, ahora llevaba su cabello suelto pero ondulado, una playera de manga corta que le cubría el trasero pero corta de los costados y unos jeans negros con rasgaduras, así pasaría como una chica normal, claro sin contar el acuerdo y todo eso.

-Extrañare esa falda-, suspiro Luffy en tono dramático.

-Lo siento esta tan deprimida después de haber sido llamada ridícula-, le contesto Nami rodeando los ojos mientras subía al taxi, Luffy sonrió y subió después de ella.

-Eres odiosa Kokoyashi Nami-, le dijo en tono burlón

-Y aun así me amas con locura, ¿no es así? -, suspiro ella sarcásticamente y Luffy sonrió negando con la cabeza

-¿A dónde?-, preguntó el chofer

-Al aeropuerto…-, susurro Luffy mientras Nami secaba sus manos tenuemente es su pantalón, se decía así misma que aun podía detenerlo todo, pero y después que, pasaría toda la semana encerrada, tal vez estudiar para los exámenes… a si y quedarse deseosa de un buen polvo… Nami reprimió la idea de jalarse el cabello, se comportaría como una completa ninfómana, pero ella quería algo más que su triste historia de la pérdida de su virginidad, ella quería al menos saber algo sobre el oscuro mundo del sexo… cualquier cosa… además entrar una semana en el mundo de Monkey D. Luffy no podía ser tan malo.

Luffy miraba de reojo a la extraña chica a su lado… ¿Estaría pensando en verdad proponerle pagar por sexo?, él no lo sabía y para ser sinceros no importaba mucho, un acuerdo era un acuerdo y si ella le quitaba a su mama y a su hermana de encima… sería una muy buena semana… para ambos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto llegaron a comprar los boletos, se pararon frente a la empleada de la aerolínea y esta sonrío alternando su mirada de uno al otro.

-Al aeropuerto de Inglaterra… por favor-, pidió Luffy mientras Nami miraba a los lados.

-Claro, dos aciertos juntos… ¿cierto?-, inquirió ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-Cierto-, dijo Luffy burlonamente pasando su brazo por la cintura de Nami

-¿Pago en efectivo o tarjeta?-, pregunto ella y Nami respondió casi al mismo tiempo que Luffy

-Efectivo-, anuncio ella

-Tarjeta-, murmuro él

La mujer se quedó perpleja mientras Nami miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Luffy.

-Mi amor… vamos a conocer a mis padres… yo pago-, dijo él con una sonrisa torcida mirando a Nami… en sus ojos ella podía ver el chiste

La mujer de la aerolínea casi exclamo un ¡Aww! al oírlo mientras Nami rodeaba los ojos.

-Te los pagare-, susurro Nami entre dientes.

-No lo dudes… encontrare la forma de cóbrate-, le dijo a su oído y el enojo de Nami desapareció… definitivamente el acuerdo no tenía fallas, negó con la cabeza ante la clara aceptación de su cuerpo al engreído Monkey.

-Si claro… discúlpenos… él paga-, contesto Nami y la mujer sonrió pícaramente.

Ya en el avión Luffy se acomodó del lado del pasillo y Nami del lado de la ventanilla, después de unos minutos de haber despegado el saco su cartera y se la dio a Nami.

-¿La reina de tus quincenas?-, bromeo Nami y el rodeo los ojos, abrió la cartera en sus manos y le mostro una foto de su familia.

-Al menos tienes que saber quién es quién-, ella le saco la lengua y se acomodó los lentes, casi se atraganta al ver la fotografía, eran demasiado… perfectos.

-Diablos, eres el de menor potencial genético-, bromeo ella y él se río por lo bajo.

-Como sea para tu mala suerte… eres mi novia así que…-, comenzó señalando a cada miembro de su familia.

-Él es mi padre Zoro… es un ejecutivo muy importante-, dijo mientras hacia una mueca algo parecido a una señal para indicar que vivía en el trabajo.

-Ella es mi madre, Robin-, susurro él mientras Nami contrastaba aquella imagen de la mujer loca del teléfono con la de la foto, estaba realmente equivocada.

-Ella tiene una empresa de Diseño de Interiores… que planea dejar a mi cargo-, dijo él en tono tenso

-Por eso estudias Administración Empresarial-, se el río y asintió

-Es una razón de peso… ella es mi hermana menor Koala, está en el último año de preparatoria en Inglaterra-, dijo señalando a la que parecía una niña arreglada exquisitamente como una muñeca de porcelana y con una gran sonrisa de diversión.

-Él es Ace, mi hermano mayor… se casó hace dos años, él es ejecutivo al igual que mi padre… también vendrá para pasar esta semana con nosotros… él y Nojiko viven en Boston-, concluyo Luffy mientras Nami trataba de recordar todos los nombres.

-¿Cómo nos conocimos?-, pregunto ella mirando la foto.

-En la biblioteca-, susurro él y ella lo miro con la boca abierta

-Muy creíble genio-, dijo ella mientras se burlaba

-Con esos lentos lo es-, replico Luffy mientras ella hacia un mohín.

-Da igual… que debo saber de ti-, continuo Nami regresándole la cartera

-Me gusta toda la comida, es decir ¿quién no ama comer?, practico karate, me gusta casi toda la música, un sombrero de paja, regalo de mi tio Shanks cuando era niño, es mi mejor tesoro y he sido el mejor novio del mundo-, Nami se había quedado perpleja hasta la última parte, negó con la cabeza y miro por la ventana.

-¿Qué debería saber de ti?-, susurro Luffy intrigado aun, prácticamente ella seguía siendo una desconocida.

-Adoro leer, soy muy buena dibujando, mi comida favorita es la italiana, soy buena cocinando, mis padres son divorciados, mi padre es Arqueólogo y mi mama… bueno mi familia es algo disfuncional, me encanta la nieve por lo que no me gusta el calor y… no se lo digas a mi novio… llevo tres años con él pero hice un acuerdo para tener el mejor sexo del mundo porque no me satisfacía-, termino con un susurro y Luffy se río un poco más fuerte de lo normal, la persona en la otra fila los miro inquisitoriamente y ellos se rieron aún más.

-¿Te crees muy graciosa?-, preguntó el y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Te tengo un aviso-, dijo él y Nami supo por su mirada burlona que no era nada bueno.

-¿Qué?-, pregunto nerviosa

-A dónde vamos es el lugar más caliente de todo el continente europeo-, dijo y ella le saco la lengua de nuevo, Luffy estaba casi sorprendido de lo fácil que era conversar con ella, o bromear o lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

-Eso hubiera derrumbado nuestro acuerdo-, le susurro Nami mientras él sonreía tenuemente.

Cuando el avión aterrizo Luffy ayudo a bajar a Nami y llegaron juntos a la sala de espera, ahí a lo lejos Nami logro reconocer a los padres y hermana de Luffy, de pronto se sintió cohibida, y si ellos no la aprobaban… la esperada novia de su hijo… era ella, no era alguien muy social o de temperamento fácil… suspiro mientras Luffy la cogía de la mano, casi inconscientemente apretó la mano de él y él le devolvió el apretón haciendo que ella sonriera.

-Luffy-, exclamo Robin y él sonrió

Lo abrazó para después toda atención enfocarla a Nami

-Mamá, ella es Nami-, dijo Luffy y Robin sonrío amablemente dando un poco de confianza a Nami.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla-, susurro Nami y Robin sonrió

-Llámame Robin… no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de conocerte-, dijo mirando a su hijo.

-Luffy… presenta a tu hermana favorita-, catarruneo Koala y él sonrió.

-Nami… Koala… Koala… Nami-, presento con un gesto de mano y ella abrazó a Nami quien se tensó por unos momentos, le devolvió el gesto y se separó.

-Eres linda… y gracias a dios sin teñir… al fin aprendiste Luffy-, dijo provocando que Nami se riera, definitivamente lo tenían en una alta estima.

-Papá… pensé que no vendrías-, dijo Luffy abrazando a su padre quien sonrió tenuemente.

-Tú madre y Koala tienen apuestas sobre Nami… estoy prácticamente como interventor-, dijo él sonriendo a modo de broma y Luffy negó con la cabeza… lo que ninguno de los demás vio era como Robin le pasaba un billete de 200 euros a Koala.

-Gusto en conocerte Nami-, se presentó ofreciendo la mano, Nami la tomo y le sonrió.

Después de recoger su equipaje y subir al auto comenzaron el camino a su casa a las afueras de Inglaterra, Nami y Luffy sortearon las preguntas de rutina… como había sudo el vuelo, si a Nami le gustaba el paisaje, como iba la escuela, etc.

Nami casi se atraganto cuando miro de reojo la casa de los Monkey, era una casa grande y realmente hermosa, Koala la miro y sonrió mientras ella bajaba la mirada.

-Llegamos…-, susurro Luffy que iba del otro lado de ella.

Zoro y Luffy bajaron el equipaje mientras Robin y Koala llevaban a Nami hacia la casa, Nami miro la gran propiedad sintiéndose algo incomoda, siguió a las dos mujeres hasta la cocina y se quedó parada mientras ellas comenzaban a sacar lo necesario para la cena.

-No mordemos-, exclamo Koala y Nami sonrió

-Lo siento, es solo que esto es extraño-, susurro Nami y Robin le sonrió.

-Tranquila… viniste hasta aquí por Luffy, eso es más que suficiente-, le susurro y Nami sintió su cara arder, si ella supiera lo que ella y él habían acordado, esas palabras tendrían un significado muy distinto.

-Puedo ayudarles…-, dijo ella tratando de ser amable, Robin le dio unos cubiertos y le indico para que la siguiera, llegaron a un gran comedor, Luffy iba entrando con su padre, la vio y le sonrió como infundiéndole confianza, solo unos segundos antes de acercarse para susurrarle al oído.

-Hubiera sido mejor si trajeras esa falda-, se burló y Nami negó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras Koala los miraba soltando una risita.

Robin había preparado una gran cena para recibirlos, la comida estaba realmente deliciosa y Nami comenzó a sentirse un poco más segura.

-Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí después de todo este tiempo…-, dijo Robin mientras Nami sentía a Luffy tensarse a su lado.

-Lo siento de verdad… pero mis padres viven separados desde hace unos años y bueno aprovecho el mayor tiempo para pasar con ellos, ya saben uno a la vez-, susurro Nami y Robin sonrió.

-Lo importante es que estas aquí-, dijo Zoro mientras Luffy miraba a Nami con un atisbo de agradecimiento.

-Mañana será un maratón de películas por la noche-, dijo Koala mientras Nami sonreía.

-Claro…-, susurro ella y Koala miro a su hermano.

-Me agrada de verdad-, dijo haciendo que Nami mirara a la mesa algo avergonzada.

-Tal vez mañana puedan acompañarme a mirar unas nuevas técnicas de remodelación, hay algunos materiales muy prácticos hoy en día-, sugirió Robin mientras Nami vio como Zoro miro a Luffy con algo de cautela.

Él la miro y ella no supo que hacer, solo casi por instinto tomo su mano, miro a Robin y asintió.

-Me parece perfecto, Luffy necesita saber todo lo que pueda o no…-, dijo ella y los padres de Luffy le sonrieron gratamente.

-Te atraparon hermanito-, dijo Koala y ahora fue el turno de Luffy para reír.

-No tienes idea-, murmuro viendo a Nami quien le saco la lengua y todos se echaron a reír.

La cena termino mientras cada integrante recogía su plato, Nami seco algunos trastes junto con Koala y esta se despidió pues tenía escuela temprano.

-Deben estar cansados… tu maleta ya está en la habitación-, susurro Robin a Nami viendo a Luffy sentado en el desayunador son su papá.

-Buenas noches Robin… Zoro…-, susurro Nami

-Buenas noches hija-, susurro Robin haciendo que Nami se tensara por completo, Luffy la tomo nuevamente de la mano y subieron las escaleras, fueron hasta el final del pasillo de la planta alta y Luffy se paró en la última puerta.

-Mi habitación-, susurro y Nami lo miro confusa.

-Recuerdas… nosotros dormimos juntos-, murmuro Luffy rodeando los ojos y ella levanto las manos señalando su falta de memoria.

Entraron y ella vio su maleta debajo de un sillón de cuero negro, había varios libreros, llenos de discos, varios libros y algunas katanas colgadas en la pared, una gran cama y un buró, la puerta de lo que debía ser el baño y un gran ventanal.

-Te gusta-, susurro Luffy no muy seguro de que más decir

-Si… es muy tú… él tú verdadero-, dijo ella y Luffy sonrió.

-Bien, ¿por qué no te duchas primero? -, sugirió, Nami asintió nerviosa, prefería mil veces las presentaciones a dormir con él… o quizás la anticipación de algo que no estaba segura en que momento pasaría, la dejaba echada nudos.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso un short negro súper corto y una pequeña blusa de tirantes blanca, Luffy se metió a bañar después mientras Nami cepillaba su cabello y miraba meticulosamente la habitación, se sentó en la cama y hojeo un libro que se encontraba en el buró.

-100 años de soledad-, susurro Luffy mientras Nami cerraba el libro.

-Muy adecuado-, le dijo y él sonrió, tenía puesto unos pantalones holgados y el torso desnudo, Nami estaba conteniendo el aire al ver los bien formados músculos del moreno.

-Esto es extraño ¿no? -, susurro Luffy sentándose a su lado.

-No… en serio… tus padres están… bueno no estoy segura, pero si en la misma casa… me creen la novia del año… a así y tengo un acuerdo que si mal no recuerdo yo ya cumplí y tú no-, le dijo Nami mientras Luffy reía.

-Sabes te ves muy distinta sin lentes-, susurro Luffy mientras la veía, en realidad decía la verdad era como mirar a la misma persona en una nueva faceta, una faceta muy sexy, con su cabello mojado y su cara pálida, sus ojos por fin sin barreras, un color café chocolate que lo miraba con cierta complejidad y cautela.

-Tú te ves distinto sin playera-, dijo ella con una voz tonta y él sonrió.

-Todo es broma para ti-, le pregunto y Nami negó.

-Lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa-, dijo ella en tono bajo

-Así que le hacías bromas a tus… "juguetes"-, dijo Luffy en tono burlón.

-No… sirve de mucho que no parezcan monos parlantes-, dijo ella y el soltó una carcajada en voz baja

-Y lo vuelves a hacer-, dijo Luffy

-¿Qué?-, pregunto Nami confundida

-Bromear- susurro él con una sonrisa torcida.

-Tal vez deberías dejar de…-, comenzó Nami pero se calló mientras él se acercaba a su cuello.

-Luffy…-, dijo llamando su atención, su aliento rozo contra su piel haciendo que Nami se mordiera el labio.

-Relájate…-, le susurro antes de besar su cuello nuevamente, Nami no sabía qué hacer, pero tampoco podía pensar, creyó que el acuerdo estaba claro, pero esto era algo que no se había imaginado, estaba perdida en una simple caricia de él…

Luffy comenzó sabiendo que era la parte del acuerdo restante, la cara de Robin había sido suficiente por este día, ella estaba feliz, Nami había cumplido su parte del trato y por eso se acercó, pero ahora no podía parar, aunque quisiera; quizás ni aunque ella se lo pidiera.

Llevo sus manos a la pequeña cintura de Nami y recorrió su cuello hasta llegar a la oreja, la beso y paso su lengua mientras ella se tensaba y se estremecía ligeramente.

Nami levanto sus manos y recorrió su torso desnudo casi intentado grabarse cada plano, Luffy deslizo su rostro rozando con el suyo hasta que encontró sus labios, los beso suavemente y más suave mientras ella los entre abría con un jadeo involuntario, él la beso ahora con fuerza mientras ella lo atraía hacia él.

Nami no estaba segura que hacer, no había besado mucho que digamos y mucho menos de esa forma, pero todo parecía querer dejarse llevar, dejo que su cuerpo actuara y mando a volar su mente.

Luffy la recostó en la cama mientras la seguía besando, sus manos recorrieron el contorno de su cuerpo, desde sus voluminosos pechos hasta sus muslos. Le quito la playera para comprobar lo que su tacto había notado, ella no traía sostén, Nami desvió la mirada y él la obligo a mirarlo para volverla a besar, ninguno de los dos era consiente de sí mismo, estaban sorprendidos… esa parte del acuerdo era fácil y demasiado placentera.

Luffy llevo a su cara sus senos mientras Nami arqueaba la espalda, nada era comparado a esto… nada.

Él pasó su boca y su aliento rozo con esa delicada piel, Luffy estaba perdido entre su olor, su piel, sus manos en su cabello.

Llevo una mano hacia su vientre y mucho más abajo, paso el elástico del su short mientras Nami gemía tenuemente y besaba su cabello y su pecho.

Su mano esquivo su ropa interior y la toco haciéndola perder el control, Nami jamás había logrado sentir esa pequeña electricidad ate su contacto, esa sensación de desequilibrio por completo, lo jalo para que pudiera besarlo nuevamente y el gruño mientras aumentaba su masaje lento y luego rápido y de nuevo.

Nami lo miro mientras ambos trataban de tomar aire.

Comenzó a bajar su pantalón y Luffy introdujo un dedo en ella, Nami se tensó por completo, beso de nuevo sus pechos mientras su dedo entraba y salía haciendo que Nami cerrara los ojos y echara su cabeza hacia atrás… Luffy sintió un extraño sentimiento de regocijo mientras la veía así, su necesidad estaba llevándole al límite, se separó y busco en su maleta al pie de su cama un condón.

Nami trataba de recuperar su respiración, miro a Luffy mientras él se recostaba de nuevo con los ojos oscurecidos.

-Te lo dije… el mejor-, jadeo él a su oído haciendo que ella se apretara contra él mientras lentamente entraba en ella.

Nami gimió y lo beso mientras Luffy la acariciaba, recorría sus manos por su cuerpo, se entretenía con sus pezones y sus caderas.

-Luffy-, gimió Nami en tono bajo y ronco perdida entre las sensaciones.

-¿Más?...-, pregunto él mientras ella se mordía el labio.

-Tienes que preguntar-, se esforzó Nami para contestarle mientras Luffy sonreía, aún seguía siendo la misma chica lista y divertida, esta que no lograba descifrar, la que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Aumento el rimo de sus movimientos y Nami engancho sus piernas a él mientras él la besaba, ahogo el grito de Nami en su boca mientras el cerraba sus manos en puños mientras llegaba.

Se quedó mirándola mientras ella trataba de recuperar su respiración con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué?-, pregunto ella con un hilo de voz.

-Estas jadeando-, dijo el en tono bajo.

-Tu igual Sr. Listo-, dijo ella y él se río en su pecho.

Se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que ambos estuvieron dormidos, Luffy se acostó al lado de Nami y esta le dio la espalda ya casi por completo dormida.

-Buenas noches Monkey-, dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Kokoyashi-, contesto el con un hilo de voz.

Los dos sabían que este acuerdo estaba comenzando.

 _Continuara…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Este es el fin del capítulo 2, espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios sobre lo que les pareció. Ya saben, puede que vean su nombre en el siguiente episodio.**

 **Su primera noche juntos de muchas, prepárense para más…**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	3. Perfección

**Acuerdo Perfecto (O.P.)**

 **Hola chiquitos soy LaReinedesNieges. Les publico el nuevo capítulo de esta ADAPTACIÓN DIRECTA, basada de la historia original "Acuerdo Perfecto" de MajoCullen, esta adaptación que yo les hice tiene tan solo algunos detalles modificados.**

 **Quiero agradecer a:**

 **\- Fujisaki D Nina**

 **\- Luffy Ketchum**

 **\- Isabogalriveros**

 **\- Guezaa**

* * *

 **Fujisaki D Nina: Créeme que yo también amo a esta pareja, para mi es simplemente mágica su conexión. El ZoroRobin se que esta algo sacado de onda, pero hey, el mundo de Oda tiene cosas raras, yo también tengo derecho a poner cosas sacadas de onda XD. Además me encanta la pareja, no pude resistirme a no ponerla.**

 **Luffy Ketchum: Lo sé, lo sé… es intenso. Bueno tenía que saciar un poco nuestras mentes sexys ¿no crees? XD. GRACIAS POR DECIRME PRECIOSA :3 Me haces sentir especial :D**

 **Isabogalriveros: ¡Claro que es una promesa! Yo actualizo y tu comentas, ¿Tenemos un acuerdo no te parece? XD…. Nos hace daño leer esta historia, no más acuerdos extraños XD.**

 **Guezza: hey, gracias por tu comentario. Es la primera vez que te veo, me alegra que te animes. Voy a tratar de subir capítulos lo más seguido que pueda, tu tranquila que trabajo como el rayo para saciar los deseos de todos :D.**

* * *

 **Por sus comentarios y el seguimiento que le dan a esta historia. Realmente me hace muy feliz que a muchas personas les guste esta historia y que se toman la molestia para comentar sobre ella.**

 **Aquí continuamos con la categoría M (por las escenas sexuales) así que están avisados. Pronto llegamos con las otras parejas.**

 **Sin más que decirles les dejo continuar con la lectura.**

 _ **One Piece no me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Perfección_

Un sonido agudo inundo la habitación mientras Nami se removía en la cama, miro con los ojos entrecerrados a Luffy quien se tapó la cara con la almohada, mientras ella se giraba para buscar el reloj.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-, murmuro Luffy debajo de la almohada.

-Mi reloj-, susurro Nami con la voz ronca, logro verlo en el buró y lo apago mientras se tumbaba de nuevo en la cama, cerró los ojos por un minuto y después levanto el aparatito para ver la hora.

-Luffy son las 9:30-, dijo mientras se levantaba llevándose consigo parte de la sabana.

-Gracias por el aviso… el clima por favor-, le dijo mientras se acomodaba acurrucándose a su lado dándole la espalda.

-Tu mamá debe ver los nuevos materiales a las 11:00-, le dijo moviéndolo del hombro, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Nami… sabes lo que significa vacaciones… si, va-ca-ci-o-nes-, susurro Luffy mientras ella jalaba la sabana molesta.

-Levántate ya…-, dijo ella al pie de la cama

-No-, susurro el ya despierto, pero era divertido hacerla enojar. Le encantaba verla enojada

-Luffy-, llamo ella pero él no contesto.

-No te vas a levantar-, inquirió ella en tono amenazador.

-Si ya lo sabes…-, dijo Luffy con voz sosa, Nami tomo las dos puntas del edredón y lo jalo mientras trataba que la sabana tapara su cuerpo, casi hizo un berrinche al notar su bóxer, él tuvo que habérselo puesto de madrugada.

-Nami-, advirtió Luffy con una sonrisa, mientras se paraba de la cama directo a ella.

-Ves… lo hiciste-, dijo ella en tono burlón, pero él no replico nada y siguió acortando su distancia, Nami fue hasta el cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta, entro pero Luffy tomo la orilla evitando que pudiera cerrar.

-No son formas de despertar a tu perfecto novio…-, dijo Luffy en tono burlón.

-¿Perfecto?... diablos debes avisarme las cualidades que sean difíciles de identificar-, replico Nami pero Luffy estaba más concentrado recorriendo la parte de su cuerpo no protegida por la sabana.

-Luffy suéltala ya-, dijo ella haciendo que la sabana dejara ver parte de su pecho y su cintura

-Por mi nos podemos quedar así un buen rato-, dijo Luffy con una sonrisa torcida.

-Eres un cínico-, le espetó Luffy

-Y tú también-, le dijo soltando la puerta mientras Nami le sacaba la lengua antes de cerrar.

Luffy comenzó a vestirse, unos jeans y una camisa roja, minutos después Nami salió unos minutos después con unos vaqueros negros y un lindo blusón.

-Podríamos habernos quedado dormidos toda la mañana-, reclamo poniéndose los zapatos.

-¡Diversión, diversión, diversión!-, exclamo Nami sarcásticamente mirando por el espejo mientras cepillaba su cabello.

-Aceptamos ir con tu mamá-, dijo mientras se hacía una coleta.

-Necesitas un masaje anti-estrés-, dijo Luffy rodeando los ojos.

-Claro que no-, replico Nami

-Claro que si… todo tienes que tenerlo controlado…-, le dijo Luffy burlonamente

-No me conoces-, espeto ella

-Entonces demuéstrame lo contrario-, dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo?-, pregunto ella mirándolo ya con los lentes puestos

-No lo sé… mírate… ni un solo pelo fuera de su lugar-, dijo él mientras la señalaba con los brazos.

-Lo siento tu peinado… " _Hoy no me peino, mañana tampoco",_ no va conmigo-, Luffy rio mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella.

-Demuéstramelo-, le dijo cerca de su rostro mientras sus manos iban a su nuca y se enterraban en su cabello, Nami cerro los ojos… no quería perder esta absurda discusión, pero contra su tacto estaba perdida… quien lo diría Monkey D. Luffy si te vuelve loca.

Luffy estuvo tentado a olvidarse del acuerdo, a cercarse y besarla, quitarle esos absurdos lentes y verse reflejado en sus ojos…pero sabía que verla furiosa sería más exquisito y divertido, sus manos llegaron hasta la liga y le deshizo su coleta, mientras sus manos hacían una maraña su cabello.

-Ahora si somos el uno para el otro-, bromeo Luffy mientras ella bufaba.

-Me estas retando-, inquirió ella

Él se encogió de hombros, negó con la cabeza y tomo su bolsa, se pasó unas manos por su cabello el cual le quedaba hasta el final de su espalda baja y echo la cabeza de adelante para atrás, dejando a Luffy con un jadeo involuntario, Nami miro su cara con satisfacción.

-Puedo sobrevivir con el cabello suelto-, dijo echándose los lentes para atrás, saliendo de la habitación.

-Buenos días-, saludo Robin sonriendo al verlos bajar.

-Buenos días… espero que no te retrasáramos-, dijo Nami en un susurro mientras Robin negaba con la cabeza y le pasaba un plato de fruta.

-No… me sorprende que Luffy se despertara… aun no es medio día-, dijo riendo a lo que Luffy rodeo los ojos.

-Veo que el despertar contigo lo ha beneficiado-, susurro Robin mientras Nami se ponía roja y era el turno de Luffy para reír.

Después de desayunar, salieron en el auto de Robin, Luffy se sentó en la parte trasera y Nami en el asiento de copiloto.

-¿A dónde vamos?-, preguntó Nami

-Las oficinas están en el centro… ahí os mostraran los materiales-, contesto Robin mientras Nami asentía.

Estacionaron el auto afuera de un edificio un poco más llamativo que los demás a su alrededor, entraron para ver a una mujer de mediana edad, que debía ser la recepcionista, sonrió a Robin y le paso unos sobres, Luffy saludo al igual que Nami.

Detrás de la recepción estaba una especie sala de espera, y unas escaleras para el segundo piso, había tres oficinas y una sala de juntas.

-No es muy ostentoso… pero bueno, nuestro trabajo prácticamente se realiza en las casas… tenemos clientes en todo el país… y muchos diseñadores a nuestro cargo-, dijo Robin y Nami asintió sonriente.

-Monkey D. Robin…-, saludo una hombre muy joven y apuesto mientras ella besaba sus mejillas.

-Sr. Gold, es un gusto… estoy ansiosa por mirar las nuevas propuestas-, dijo ella y el asintió para topar su mirada con la de Luffy.

-Muchacho has crecido-, dijo él y Luffy estrecho su mano con una gran sonrisa.

-Gusto en verlo Sr. Gold-, dijo él mientras tomaba la mano de Nami.

-Ella es Kokoyashi Nami…-, dijo Robin mientras Nami saludaba extendiendo su mano.

-Los Monkey tienen una excelente suerte para encontrar a sus almas gemelas-, dijo Gold D. Roger mientras Robin asentía sonriente, Nami negó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras comenzaban a caminar a la sala de juntas.

-¿Almas gemelas?-, susurro Luffy en tono burlón

-Despeinadas tal vez-, dijo ella mientras le alborotaba el cabello, entraron a la sala de juntas para ver diversos materiales y propuestas de techos acabados y pintura…

Robin y Roger conversaban mientras Nami estaba entretenida leyendo folletos de cada artículo… Luffy la miraba, podía jurar que ella estaba interesada, no parecía esforzarse por hacerlo bien… simplemente era ella.

-¿Qué color es tu favorito?-, le pregunto Luffy con una laminilla de tonos de pintura en la mano, en un tono bajo… se suponía que era algo que ya debería saber.

-Depende-, susurro ella mirando un folleto sobre los diferentes cristales para decoración.

-¿De qué?-, pregunto él torciendo los ojos.

-De lo que esté pensando… mi estado de ánimo… no lo sé-, dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ahora mismo-, insistió él

-El negro quizás-, susurro ella volviendo su mirada al folleto.

Luffy sintió un extraño regocijo… como si quisiera decir… "yo, yo, yo, yo tengo los ojos de ese color"… era una estupidez.

-¿El tuyo?-, pregunto Nami sin mirarlo.

-El rojo o naranja…-, susurro él y Nami negó con la cabeza.

-Hablo en serio-, dijo ella una sonrisa

-Yo igual… hay muchas cosas rojas o naranjas…-, anuncio Luffy mientras Nami trataba de no pensar en cuanto de ella podría recordar ese color… su cabello… su blusón… hasta el armazón de sus lentes…

-Claro… claro-, dijo ella.

-Todo llegara a más tardar en un mes-, anuncio Roger mientras Nami levantaba su rostro.

-Un gusto en conocerla Señorita Nami, Luffy… Robin-, se despidió mientras Robin lo seguía hasta las escaleras.

-Ven…-, llamo Luffy tomándola de la mano y llevándola a unas de las oficinas.

Robin regresaba cuando ellos salían de la sala de juntas, ella les sonrió mientras Luffy le indicaba la puerta del fondo.

-Solo haré algunas llamadas para después podernos llevar pizza para su tarde de películas-, dijo sonriente y Nami asintió.

Luffy abrió la puerta y se encontraron en una pequeña oficina, con un escritorio, un ordenador algo viejo y muchos dibujos… muy buenos.

Nami miro las hojas blancas llenas de bocetos… oficinas, casa, habitaciones, indicando color y materiales, mientras Luffy se sentaba en la silla reclinable detrás del escritorio.

-Esto es muy bueno…-, susurro ella mientras Luffy miraba uno con la vista perdida.

-Tal vez-, admitió él y ella entrecerró los ojos.

-¿De quiénes son?-, pregunto con una ligera sospecha, él sonrió con suficiencia antes de reclinar la silla un poco más.

-Los hacia antes de entrar a la Universidad, me tomo mucho tiempo aprender, debiste ver los desastres que hacia al inicio-, dijo sin poder evitar reírse de sí mismo y ella le sonrió volviendo su vista a los bocetos.

-¿Por qué no estudiaste diseño?-, pregunto ella confundida.

-Tenemos muchos diseñadores-, dijo Luffy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Además… si voy a manejar esto, si seré el "Capitan" de la empresa… no voy a hacer dibujitos… las cuentas y los contratos no se hacen a lápiz-, dijo el algo exasperado.

-Suena a pretexto-, dijo Nami encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me va a examinar Dra. Nami-, inquirió Luffy en tono burlón y Nami rodeo los ojos.

-Pudiste conllevar tu talento con tus…-, comenzó ella

-Obligaciones-, inquirió Luffy interrumpiéndola

-Es eso… lo ves como una obligación-, susurro ella mientras él se llevaba una mano a su cabello

-Es… mi papá es un gran empresario… Ace un excelente ejecutivo… mi mamá ha llevado a la empresa a tener un buen nivel y… ¿no se sí solo quisiera buscar un trabajo donde solo tenga que hacer un trabajo específico y que me paguen… sin grandes expectativas? -, suspiro Luffy aun sin entender porque le decía todo eso a ella

-Eres ridículo… lo sabias-, dijo Nami y Luffy sonrió

-Claro señorita perfección, seria perfecta para aceptar una empresa en sus manos-, espeto y Nami le saco la lengua.

-Algún día dejaras de hacer eso-, se burló Luffy y ella negó.

-Porque no lo ves desde otro punto de vista-, sugirió Nami mientras le daba la espalda.

-¿Cómo cuál?-, dijo Luffy levantándose para pararse detrás de ella.

-Es una parte de tus padres… no es una obligación… es un regalo… su trabajo es confiado a ti… no esperando que tenas éxito o que los vuelvas millonarios, esperando que cada vez que entres aquí… recuerdes esto… tus dibujos… tus recuerdos, a ellos-, susurro mientras Nami la giraba lentamente.

-Tienes talento para el rollo psicológico…-, dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

-Soy más buena para los negocios-, susurro ella y se río con Luffy mientras recordaban el acuerdo.

-Lo sé…-, dijo él en un hilo de voz.

-Tienes más madera de la crees "Capitan Luffy"-, bromeó Elsa

-No te preocupes, pronto acabara la etapa del idiota universitario popular-, bromeo Luffy y Nami se cruzó de brazos.

-Eres un tonto-, le dijo con la frente arrugada, Luffy llevo su mano y deslizo sus dedos por su ceño fruncido.

-Me encantas enojada-, susurro mientras Robin abría la puerta haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran.

-Lo siento chicos… ya podemos irnos-, dijo algo apenada mientras Nami esquivaba su mirada, salieron de la oficina y pasaron a comprar dos pizzas de camino a casa, Koala llego algo después de los dos… junto con Zoro, comieron juntos mientras Koala contaba su día minuto por minuto… Nami estaba sorprendida de las palabras que ella decía en poca cantidad de tiempo… después de lavar los platos… Zoro se despidió mientras Robin regresaba a la oficina deseándoles que se divirtieran con las películas.

-Necesitamos ir a rentar alguna-, dijo Koala mientras Luffy rodeaba los ojos.

-Claro… claro-, acepto mientras Nami los seguía al garaje, Luffy abrió su Camaro y entro, Koala se metió en el asiento trasero y Nami entro confusa.

-¿Te gusta mi auto?-, inquirió Luffy ante el ceño fruncido de Nami.

-Sí… creo-, susurro titubeante y Koala sonrió.

Llegaron a la tienda de películas, Luffy ayudo a bajar a Nami y a Koala mientras su hermana los arrastraba hasta la tienda.

-¿Qué película buscas Koala?-, pregunto Nami después de que viera a su "cuñada", repasar cada estante

-No lo sé…-, admitió mientras Luffy tomaba una película de terror

-¿Qué tal esta?-, dijo batiendo la caja

-No… no dormiré viendo eso-, anuncio Nami mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No dormirás de todos modos-, dijo Luffy con toda simplicidad haciendo que Nami se sonrojara.

-Luffy-, lo regaño y él sonrió burlonamente

-Solo es la verdad-, dijo mientras seguía viendo las carpetas de las películas.

-¿Qué tal una romántica?-, sugirió Koala mientras Nami y Luffy ponían la misma cara de repugnancia.

-Nami, él las puede aborrecer, pero tú…-, reprocho con un mohín.

-Que tal esta…-, dijo Nami mientras iba hasta su pequeña amiga.

-¿Piratas del Caribe?-, pregunto Koala con una mueca.

-Esa es mi chica…-, dijo Luffy poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de Nami y esta rodeaba los ojos…

-Koala, mira para ver películas de acción siempre son buenas… bueno… sabiendo escoger… mientras los hombres están contentos por la "acción", siempre hay algo buena para nosotras…-, dijo Nami señalando los nombres de los actores en la carpeta.

koala rio y le dio la carpeta a Luffy quien miraba con un teatral enojo a Nami.

-¿Soy tu chica no?-, dijo ella en un tono burlón y él hizo una mueca.

-Tienes que decírselo a Nojiko…-, dijo Koala sonriente mientras entraban de nuevo al auto.

-Genial, Nami revoluciona a las mujeres de mi familia-, dijo Luffy en tono burlón y ella le sonrió mientras miraba a Koala y ambas rodearon los ojos.

Llegaron a casa y Koala preparo un bol grande de palomitas, se sentó en la alfombra frente al televisor mientras Nami se acomodaba junto a Luffy en el sofá.

-¿Pensé que querías ver la película?-, dijo Nami burlonamente al ver el ceño fruncido de Luffy.

-Eso era antes de saber que mi novia va a estar embobada viendo al protagonista-, anuncio él mientras deslizaba los lentes de Nami que estaba ya en la punta de su nariz.

-Puedes olvidarlo ya-, dijo ella rodeando los ojos.

-No-, dijo él acercándola a su pecho.

-Ya tortolos veamos la película-, dijo Koala mientras los créditos comenzaban.

Nami había dicho la verdad en cuento a las películas de acción, a ella le encantaban los actores de la mayoría de ellas, pero ahora solo estaba consciente del hombre que tenía a su lado, su olor era demasiado exquisito, como agua de mar y su respiración acompasada, la relajaron al extremo, sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormida recostada en el pecho de él.

Despertó sintiendo el frio de la almohada contra su cara, muy diferente a la sensación del torso de Luffy, miro para encontrarse en la habitación de él, la oscuridad de la ventana anunciaba la noche mientras Luffy la veía con gesto burlón desde el sofá.

-Parece que tu película de acción no era tan perfecta-, dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tal vez pusiste somníferos en mi refresco-, bromeo Nami mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Tal vez-, dijo en tono burlón y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tus papás…-, comenzó ella mientras el dejaba sobre su pecho el libro que leía.

-Llegaron hace rato, ya nos habían despedido, pero si tienes hambre…-, dijo él y ella negó.

-No… está bien-, susurro Nami, por que llegar a este punto siempre era un dilema, no estaba segura del que hacer.

-Ves eso pasa cuando te levantas temprano en vacaciones… te terminas durmiendo a mitad de una buena película-, susurro Luffy mientras volvía su atención al libro.

-Puedes dejarlo ya…-, dijo ella mientras buscaba su ropa de dormir.

-Nop-, dijo sonriendo sin mirarla

-No se ve todos los días que hagas algo mal-, continuo y ella se levantó con las manos en la cintura.

-Y que se supone que hice mal-, dijo burlonamente

-Babear con tu película de acción-, dijo él con una voz femenina demasiado teatral.

-No soy perfecta-, dijo ella acercándose.

-Tratas de serlo- dijo él con la mirada en su libro.

-No…-, insistió ella como una niña pequeña

-Si…-, insistió el riendo, Nami le quitó el libro de las manos y se paró al lado al lado de él con sus pies rozando el sofá

-No soy perfecta y no trato de serlo… no existe la perfección…-, dijo ella con voz tonta

-Lo se señorita perfecta-, le dijo mientras Nami rodeaba los ojos, Luffy jalo una de sus piernas con la mano y la empujo hacia él, ella clavo su rodilla a un lado de su cuerpo en el sofá mientras con la otra cruzaba el mismo para quedar sentada a horcadas sobre él.

-¿Estas sordo?-, preguntó ella mientras él estaba recostado en el sofá.

-No… me gusta hacerte enfadar-, dijo mientras se perdía en sus ojos que se encontraban nuevamente sin los odiosos lentes.

Sus manos la sujetaron de la cintura y comenzaron a acariciar su estómago por debajo del blusón.

Nami casi dio un brinco de felicidad, él era divertido…listo y sexy… y la estaba volviendo completamente demente. Comenzó a subir su playera y él se separó un poco del sofá para quitársela por la cabeza, volvió a recostarse mientras Elsa acariciaba su pecho y sus abdominales muy bien marcados, Luffy no pudo reprimir un gemido mientras le quitaba con ansia su blusón y sus manos recorrían su espalda y su vientre hasta el comienzo de sus pechos aun con sostén.

Nami comenzó a besar su pecho y sus pezones haciendo que Luffy echara su cabeza hacia atrás, sus manos desabrocharon el broche del sostén y lo quito mientras Nami se levantaba expuesta ante sus ojos, se mordió el labio mientras Luffy comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos con ambas manos, acariciando, apretado, haciendo que ella prácticamente comenzara a frotarse contra él aun con sus pantalones puestos, él sonrió y ella lo siguió mientras sin poder evitarlo Luffy se levantó para poder encontrar su boca.

Nami se deslizo un poco más abajo pada poder desabrocharle el cierre del pantalón y abrirlo, ella hizo lo mismo con el suyo y comenzó a quitarle el resto de su ropa hasta llegar a sus pies, se levantó y se quitó su propio pantalón y gateo de nuevo hasta él mientras su pecho rozaba con el de Luffy.

-Los condones…-, susurro Nami reprimiendo el sonrojo… quería perfección… la tendría.

Luffy casi gimió al escucharla… le señalo el cajón del buró y ella se levantó mientras él la contemplaba, regreso y se montó sobre el en sus piernas, acaricio su erección haciéndolo jadear recorrió sus dedos por todo su miembro mientras el apretaba las manos, deslizo el condón y gateo hasta que sus sexos se rozaron una y otra vez.

-Basta… Nami-, gruño él mientras acariciaba su pecho, Luffy llevo sus manos a los grandes pechos de Nami y dejo que ella se moviera haciéndolo jadear y necesitar más.

Se levantó para poder alcanzar sus pechos mientras ella lo sentía en su interior, él besaba cada uno de sus pezones mientras ella enrollaba las manos en sus cabellos, Nami se encorvo para encontrar sus labios y volvió a recostarlo en el sofá.

Se movió lentamente mientras Luffy deslizo una de sus manos para alcanzar su clítoris, con cada movimiento de ella el acariciaba haciéndola gemir y morder su labio para no gritar de placer.

Ella se agarró de los hombros de Luffy mientras aumentaba el ritmo haciéndolo frenético, él la ayudo sosteniéndola de la cadera y alzando su cuerpo, Nami tembló sobre el mientras Luffy gemía y llegaba a la vez, ella se tumbó sobre él mientras Luffy basaba su cuello suavemente.

Él acariciaba su cara con su nariz mientras sus labios se rozaban aun tumbados con sus pechos tocándose y sus respiraciones tratando de acoplarse a un ritmo normal.

-Me gusta la perfección-, anuncio Luffy mientras Nami lo miraba rodeando los ojos. Se acercó a él hasta susurrarle al oído después de besarlo levemente –A mí también-, susurro en tono bajo haciendo que Luffy la apretara más contra él.

-No deberías hacer eso…-, le dijo mientras le ponía el cabello detrás de su oreja… Nami era diferente a todo lo que él conocía y ahora mismo disfrutaba cada segundo con ella.

-¿Por qué?-, dijo sonriendo

-Porque deberías haber traído la película de terror… al menos así te mantendrías despierta… para mí-, le susurro mientras la besaba de nuevo, Nami rio en su boca y lo abrazo, estaba completamente feliz, más de lo que pudo recordar en toda su vida.

 _Continuara…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Este es el fin del capítulo 3, espero les haya gustado y que se animen a comentar sobre lo que les parece. Ya saben qué hacer para ver su nombre en el siguiente capítulo, los Reviews hacen la magia.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo veremos ahora a todas las parejas, así que ya pueden comenzar a emocionarse un poco más.**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	4. Reunión Familiar

**Acuerdo Perfecto (O.P.)**

 **Hola soy LaReinedesNieges. Este es el cuarto capítulo de esta ADAPTACIÓN DIRECTA, originalmente "Acuerdo Perfecto" es de MajoCullen, quien me dio permiso para adaptarla.**

 **Quiero mandar saludos a:**

 **\- Luffy Ketchum**

 **\- Thejuanmax23**

 **\- boons-007**

 **\- Isabogalriveros**

* * *

 **Luffy Ketchum: Me alegra mucho que te guste, te aseguro que los demás están igual de emocionantes. Y OH DIOS, tu si sabes cómo hacer que me sonroje :3. Tú también eres preciosa!**

 **Thejuanmax23: ¡OH DIOS POR FAVOR NO MUERAS! Disculpa la tardanza que últimamente he estado algo cansada y con mucho trabajo. Pero tu tranquila, aquí te traigo el nuevo capítulo recién horneado XD.**

 **Boons-007: Me alegra el saber que has leído otras de mis historias, me hace muy feliz. Y aún más saber que te fascina esta historia, pronto te emocionaras cada vez más :D. Hey, es interesante saber que tengo lectores de Colombia hasta acá México, ¡Arriba Colombia!**

 **Isabogalriveros: Me emociona el saber que a todos les esta fascinando. Por supuesto que seguiré actualizando, no puedo dejarlos comiéndose las uñas con ansias de más, es demasiado cruel :D. En cuanto a tu pregunta tendrá un poco más de 10, ya después te podre decir con exactitud** **.** _ **Gracias por preguntar y ante cualquier duda que tengan yo se las respondo.**_

* * *

 **Por sus comentarios y los ánimos que tienen. Realmente son como mis musas para continuar con esta adaptación.**

 **Aquí continuamos con su clasificación M (por escenas sexuales) para que estén avisados. Además, aquí aparecen el resto de las parejas.**

 **Sin más que mencionarles los dejo leer en paz.**

 _ **One Piece no me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Reunión Familiar_

-Luffy-, susurraba Koala después de dos toques a la puerta.

-¿Nami?-, volvió a susurrar sin obtener respuesta, haba decidido entrar pero se encontró con que la puerta tenia seguro, casi soltó una risita picara al pensar en el por qué su hermano pondría el cerrojo.

-Luffy-, volvió a insistir, aun cuando odiaba molestarlos su mamá había pedido que los despertara para recibir a Ace.

-Luffy, Nami-, murmuro con toques leve

Nami se removió al escuchar su nombre, tardo unos segundos en enfocar su atención y despabilarse para oír a Koala llamarlos desde afuera.

Casi sonrió al mirarse tumbada en el pecho de Luffy aun en el sofá, la verdad había sido que tenía demasiado sueño, aquella amenaza de que no dormiría mucho la noche anterior había sido cumplida, lo cual le hizo sonreír y sonrojarse tenuemente, se levantó y se puso una camisa bastante holgada de Luffy que encontró en el suelo; también encontró un sombrero de paja.

-¡Wow! Esto sí que es interesante-, susurro volviéndose para dirigirle una sonrisa mientras seguía durmiendo, se lo puso junto con su ropa interior y abrió levemente la puerta.

-Buenos días Koala-, dijo asomando la cabeza, Koala sonrió al verla y más aún al notar que traía el "tesoro" de su hermano, como él solía llamar a su sombrero, "Ni aunque me muera te dejare tocarlo" le decía a todos cuando intentaban agarrarlo.

-Buenas tardes diría yo Nami, pasan del medio día… pero es sábado así que-, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia mientras Nami se sonrojaba.

-Lo siento molestar… supongo que el flojo de mi hermano aún está dormido, pero mamá pidió que los despertara mientras ellos iban por Ace y Nojiko-, susurro mientras Nami asentía, no podía creer que hubiera estado tan tarde aun recostada.

Koala se despidió con la mano mientras Nami cerraba la puerta.

-Sr. Perfección levántese ya-, susurró al oído de Luffy sentada en la orilla del sofá.

-Seguimos en el mismo tema-, murmuro Luffy aun con los ojos cerrados y con una tenue sonrisa.

-No… me ha quedado claro tu punto de vista-, susurro Nami y Luffy río.

-Tus padres fueron a recibir a tu hermano, debemos estar listos para cuando vuelvan-, dijo Nami recogiendo su ropa tirada.

-A Ace no le molestara si aún nos encuentra dormidos-, murmuro con los ojos entre cerrados. Observo que Nami tenía puesto su sombrero, sintió un extraño sentimiento de felicidad al verla… como si quisiera verla así todos los días.

-Luffy-, llamo Nami mientras tomaba un cambio de ropa para ducharse.

-Tengo sueño-, susurro él contra el sofá.

-Ah, y yo no-, dijo Nami en forma irónica-, Tú fuiste el de la idea de que la noche fuera demasiado agitada-, susurro ella mientras él sonreía.

-¡Ey!… es solo mi buena disposición a cumplir el acuerdo…-, se burló mientras sonreía pícaramente.

-Y yo como buena novia te digo que tienes que levantarte para recibir a tu hermano-, le dijo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

-OK, OK-, murmuro Luffy mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

Después de ducharse, Luffy se dirigió al baño con sus ropas en la mano, aun cuando el sexo entre ellos se estaba volviendo algo definitivamente bueno aún se sentían como si fueran dos desconocidos actuando furtivamente, era excitante si… pero penoso también, aun esquivaban miradas mientras se dirigían a bañarse o se terminaban de cambiar.

Nami estaba volviendo a atarse su coleta mientras bostezo desganadamente a lo que Luffy sonrió mientras ella bufaba.

-Te ríes de tu propio delito… criminal-, acuso ella y él sonrió.

La observo con detenimiento, llevaba otros vaqueros oscuros a la cadera con una blusa blanca que decía a la altura de sus pechos "Kiss me Baby" con letras rojas… definitivamente seguiría sus órdenes a cualquier hora.

-OH si soy culpable-, dijo él con una sonrisa ladina mientras se acercaba a ella, Nami se sintió nerviosa y a la vez deseada, él la miraba como nadie la había mirado y su contacto a la vez era cada vez más desconcertante, su sola cercanía erizaba su cabello.

-Los lentes-, le dijo él tomándolos del armazón, mientras ella rodeaba los ojos ante su sonrisa burlona.

-Lo ves, no se puede culpar a alguien si la victima está dispuesta-, susurro él a su oído.

-Si claro Monkey…-, murmuro ella tomando sus lentes.

-Admítelo Nami, hay que ser sinceros con uno mismo-, anuncio Luffy mientras estaba seguro si tomar ese consejo para sí mismo, pues hablando claro, si era cuestión de disposición el pensar en esperar hasta que cayera la noche para cumplir con su parte de aquel trato lo dejaba demasiado… exasperado.

Ella sonrió antes de acercarse a él con los lentes en la mano.

-Lo admito… me encanta tener sexo contigo-, murmuro contra sus labios mientras Luffy jadeaba levemente y buscaba sus labios.

-Lo ves… todo es cuestión de admitir-, dijo ella dejándolo ahí parado mientras sonreía burlonamente.

-Empate-, admitió Luffy antes de que el mismo cayera en sus juegos.

Salieron de la habitación para encontrar a una Koala sentada en el desayunador, algo impaciente, Nami saludo con una sonrisa mientras Luffy reía al saber el motivo del nerviosismo de su hermana.

Se sirvieron algunos panes que Robin había preparado antes de irse y se sentaron frente a Koala, Nami no pasó por alto las miradas furtivas de Koala al reloj, el movimiento continuo de sus manos a su cabello o su blusa, estaba radiante con una hermosa falda y blusa negra y esmeralda respectivamente, hasta una hermosa boina en su cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo Koala?-, pregunto Nami tratando de que ella no se molestara ante su curiosidad.

-No-, contesto ella en modo algo ausente

-Mi hermanita se pone así cada vez que Sabo viene-, susurro Luffy sonriente mientras Nami lo miraba con lanzas en los ojos… ¿Sabo?, y quien diablos era ese, estaba segura que Luffy no lo había mencionado, él sonrió rodeando los ojos sin que Koala estuviera poniendo demasiada atención.

-El hermano de Nojiko recuerdas… te hable de él-, susurro Luffy a Nami y esta solo atino a responder un leve "OH"…

-No le hagas caso-, replico Koala en tono bajo.

-Por dios hermanita si se nota a lenguas que babeas por él-, anuncio Luffy mientras Nami le daba un zape en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-¿Qué?-, pregunto él con el ceño fruncido ante el doloroso golpe.

-Sabo viene con Ace y Nojiko-, inquirió Nami esperando que los nombres fueran correctos.

-Si… vive con ellos desde que sus papás murieron-, contesto Koala viendo el reloj nuevamente.

-Es de tu edad-, inquirió y Koala asintió sonrojada.

-Y espera a que aparezca… será peor que cualquiera de sus sonrojos cuanto esté frente a Sabo-, susurro Luffy al oído de Nami sin poder detenerse. Prácticamente su contacto físico durante el día era escaso, pero Luffy estaba decidido a darse ciertas libertades.

Nami recompuso la voz antes de hablar, si seguía haciendo eso, este sería un día demasiado largo.

-¿Te gusta?-, pregunto Nami mientras Koala negaba tenuemente.

-No, solo es mi amigo… cuando sus papás vivían aquí en Inglaterra y él se pasaba horas en la casa cuando aún éramos niños-, susurro Koala

-Tú aun eres una niña-, contesto Luffy burlonamente y Nami rodeo los ojos.

-Al igual que tu… adolescente precoz-, replico Nami y Koala soltó una risita.

-Además él tiene novia… la última vez que vino se la paso hablándome de ella-, suspiro Koala mientras parecía convencerse a sí misma.

-Bueno, pero eso no impide que te pueda gustar-, admitió Nami

-Pero es muy incómodo que hable de su perfecta Amelia… si lo vuelve a hacer tendré que comprarme tapones para los oídos-, murmuro Koala y Luffy rodeo los ojos.

-O puedes atacarlo de la misma manera-, sugirió Nami ganándose la atención de los dos Monkey.

-¿Cómo?-, pregunto Koala con un asomo de sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Si él te habla de su perfecta novia… tú cuéntale sobre alguien especial para ti… la misma moneda-, dijo Nami golpeando la mesa con su dedo índice con determinación, mientras Koala lo pensaba

-Pero en realidad no hay nadie-, admitió triste

-Pero él no lo sabe-, continuo Nami en un susurro y Koala sonrío.

-Estoy pensando en alejarte de mi pequeña e inocente hermana Nami Kokoyashi-, anuncio Luffy y Nami le saco la lengua.

-Por eso soy perfecta para ti… si fueras pequeño e inocente no podrías estar a mi lado-, bromeo Nami y Luffy asintió sonriendo.

-Claro tuve que convertirme al lado oscuro… solo para seguirte amada mía-, y los tres se echaron a reír.

Minutos después escucharon las puertas del auto y Koala se adelantó a abrir con movimientos gráciles, Nami se sintió algo nerviosa, pero para su sorpresa Luffy la sostuvo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

Luffy no estaba seguro de los límites de su acuerdo, pero podía ser su amigo, un amigo que la apoyaba, había prendido a identificar cuando Nami estaba nerviosa y este era uno de esos casos.

-Ya llegué familia-, anuncio Ace en la puerta y Koala lo abrazo mientras este la cargaba casi hasta dejarla apoyada en su hombro.

-Ace baja a tu hermana-, anuncio Robin entrando seguida de Zoro sonriendo tenuemente a Nami mientras este veía a la familia restante, después de ver a Ace por unos momentos, entro una mujer joven y hermosa y un chico rubio con aspecto un tanto divertido.

-Luffy que fue lo que hiciste-, bromeo Ace con las cejas levantadas mientras veía a Nami

-Nada que estoy dispuesto a contarte-, espeto Luffy con una sonrisa y Nami rodeo los ojos al igual que Nojiko ganándose una sonrisa de parte de esta última.

-Ace, Nojiko, Sabo… ella es Nami, mi novia-, anuncio Luffy mientras los tres saludaban a Nami, el chico tenuemente, Nojiko con un beso en la mejilla y Ace con un gran abrazo que la hizo reír.

-Tengo que regresar a la oficina unas horas más… nos vemos para la comida chicos-, se despidió Zoro antes de besar a Robin y salir.

-Niñas necesito su ayuda en la cocina-, anuncio esta con una sonrisa y Nojiko le dio un beso a Ace antes de seguirla, el mayor de los Monkey comenzó a subir las maletas mientras Sabo y Koala esquivaban miradas antes de que la pequeña Monkey siguiera a su mamá a la cocina.

-Esos dos son absurdos-, anuncio Nami cuando se encontraron solos, tan bajo solo para que lo oyera Luffy.

-Amor adolescente-, suspiro Luffy en forma teatral.

-Demasiado complicado… porque no solo hablan-, admitió Nami frente a él aun con los brazos de Luffy rodeándola.

-Nada de consejos sobre acuerdos a Koala-, pidió Luffy con una sonrisa pícara.

Nami le saco la lengua y Luffy le jalo juguetonamente su coleta.

-Tu mamá me espera… ya sabes tengo que ser buena novia-, dijo Nami mientras Luffy la apretaba un poco más haciendo que el estómago de ella se hiciera nudos. Él solo pensaba en las miles de formas pervertidas que podía ser buena novia…

-Te digo como podrías ser buena…-, susurro Luffy y Nami se río bajito.

-Ayuda a tu hermano Monkey-, dijo ella mientras lo separaba para ir a la cocina. Luffy se encamino a las escaleras consiente de que la deseaba entre sus brazos otra vez… y mucho.

-¿Te retuvieron?-, pregunto Robin en forma cariñosa mientras Nami entraba sonrojada a la cocina.

-Al fin pudiste venir para conocerte-, anuncio Nojiko con una sonrisa a lo que Nami asintió.

-Si… no veo mucho a mis padres y me cuesta desaprovechar la oportunidad de visitarlos, pero estoy muy contenta de haber venido-, respondió Nami… parte mentira, parte verdad.

-Por fin me vas a explicar cómo es que conociste a ese idiota en la biblioteca-, pregunto Nojiko con tono burlón provocando una sonrisa hasta de Robin, Nami comenzó picar algo de verdura junto con Nojiko mientras le seguía el juego.

-La verdad es que estaba perdido… es la única opción-, dijo mientras Nojiko se reía.

-Me alegra que no estés ciega de amor-, se burló Nojiko y Nami suspiro teatralmente.

-Deberías ver como lo pone es su lugar-, dijo Koala con una risita.

-Los hombres de esta casa necesitan mujeres fuertes-, anuncio Robin mostrando su puño ganándose las risas de todas.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista para servirse, se encontraron con Ace y Luffy mirando un partido de futbol en la televisión mientras Sabo escuchaba música recostado en el otro sofá algo ausente.

-¿Ya vamos a comer?-, pregunto Ace mirando a su madre mientras Nojiko rodeaba los ojos.

-En cuanto llegue tu padre-, anuncio ella y Luffy le sonrió a Nami que se sentó a su lado mientras Nojiko se acomodaba en las piernas de su esposo.

-¿Podemos ver otra cosa?-, pidió Koala sentada en la alfombra recargada en el sofá donde se encontraba Sabo.

-Claro que no enana… son semifinales-, anuncio Ace como si fuera razón suficiente.

Koala hizo un mohín mientras Sabo sonreía al verla, a Nami le desesperaban estas situaciones de telenovela y estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su pequeña y reciente amiga.

-Koala recuerdas las películas de acción… en el futbol se aplica el mismo razonamiento…de hecho es mucho mejor-, anuncio Nami burlonamente mientras Luffy la miraba echando humo.

-Estoy aquí Kokoyashi-, le espeto burlonamente mientras Nojiko se moria de la risa

-¿De qué me perdí?-, preguntó Ace confuso

-Nami es inteligente-, se limitó a contestar Nojiko con una sonrisa mientras Luffy bufaba, tal vez esto será gracioso o tal vez Nami solo lo hacía para molestar, pero en la realidad a él le disgustaba ver que ella admirará y apreciará a otros hombres, le provocaba una sensación extraña.

-Creo que me agrada el futbol-, soltó Koala con una risita mientras Sabo alternaba su mirada con el ceño fruncido del televisor a ella y viceversa… pero no dijo nada.

-Buenas tardes-, anuncio Zoro en la puerta mientras Robin lo recibía.

-Gracias papá… estaba muerto de hambre-, dijo Ace mientras se levantaba seguido de Nojiko y sus hermanos más jóvenes.

-Terminare por quitarte de la televisión-, bufo Luffy mientras apagaba el aparato

-Luffy…-, llamo Nami juguetonamente, él se volvió hacia ella que estaba parada al lado del sofá.

-¿No puedes estar celoso o sí?-, bromeo mientras él se acercaba.

-No comparto tus razones para tus gustos televisivos-, dijo él mientras la acercaba.

-Muy de novio…-, se burló ella y el rodeo los ojos separándose, Nami se adelantó y le susurró al oído aun con él dándole la espalda.

-Y no crees que es absurdo, al fin de cuentas quien me encanta eres tu…-, susurro haciendo que Luffy cerrara sus ojos, ella lo miro pero no dijo más sonriendo mientras se dirigía al comedor moviendo sensualmente las caderas para su deleite.

Luffy llego para sentarse al lado de Nami mientras le sonreía pícaramente, Nami reconocía esa mirada y sabía que le iba a devolver aquel gesto.

La comida fue divertida, Nami tuvo un extraño sentimiento de calidez al lado de todos esos nuevos conocidos, Zoro y su paternal modo de habla, Robin y su cariñosa forma de apoyar, Ace y sus bromas, Nojiko y su carácter explosivo, Koala y Sabo y su mini novela romántica, pero sobre todo el hombre a su lado, ese chico para nada parecido al que todos daban por hecho en la Universidad.

Se dijo a si misma que no debía olvidar que solo tenía una semana y que después ella seguiría con su vida pues eso era lo que quería de un principio.

Por la tarde estuvieron platicando y contando anécdotas sobre la niñez de los Monkey, a los cuales no les hacía mucha gracia, todos parecían demasiado a gusto con Nami y eso le daba a Luffy una tranquilidad, había sido buena idea pedírselo y más un giro de la suerte que ella tocara su puerta esa noche.

-¿Cuántas habitaciones hay en la casa?-, pregunto Nami después de haberle dado las buenas noches al resto de la familia.

-En el segundo piso la mía, la de Koala y una de huéspedes y en tercero la de mis padres, la de Ace y otra de huéspedes-, susurro Luffy mientras subían las escaleras.

-A claro ahora entiendo porque duermo contigo… falta de habitaciones-, se burló y Luffy sonrió negado con la cabeza.

-¿Has hablado alguna vez con Sabo…?-, pregunto Nami mientras entraban a la habitación.

-¿Sobre qué?-, replico Luffy confuso

-Sobre Koala y…eso que tiene ellos dos o lo que no tiene y quieren tener-, dijo Nami cepillándose el cabello.

-La verdad es que no… pero todos los saben en la casa… sino porque papá pondría a Sabo en la habitación continua a la suya-, se burló Luffy acostándose en la cama.

Luffy sonrió mientras la lluvia se hacía presente cosa que pasaba muy seguido, miro hacia el ventanal que repicaba con cada gota que chocaba contra el cristal.

-Odio la lluvia-, murmuro mientras Luffy se sentaba en la orilla en la cama.

-¿Algún motivo?-, susurro él mientras ella se encogía de hombros.

-Cuando era niña vivía en New York con mi mamá pero ella jamás estuvo conmigo cuando la lluvia me despertaba, ya sabes… temores como el monstro en el closet, los truenos-, dijo ella restándole importancia, Nami había aprendido desde hace mucho tiempo que no era bueno decir tus temores, te volvían vulnerable.

-Yo odiaba el sonido… era imposible dormir-, susurro Luffy mientras se levantaba y la tomaba de la mano.

-Ven… te voy a enseñar algo-, dijo él en gesto juguetón.

-OH… mis castos ojos-, se tapó los lentes a modo teatral y Luffy sonrió.

-Si claro-, dijo mientras salían de la habitación, bajaron a la planta baja ya vacía y obscura, fueron detrás de la cocina y Luffy abrió una puerta con unas escaleras que llevaban al sótano, Nami bajo con cuidado de no tropezarse con nada.

Luffy encendió una lámpara que iluminaba a media luz de la habitación, estaba llena de cosas como artículos de pesca, adornos para diferentes festividades, cobijas, una casa de campaña sin armar, Luffy sonrió mientras se aventaba a una montaña de cojines.

-Venia aquí cuando llovía… ¿Lo ves? ya no se escucha-, le susurro mientras Nami fruncía el ceño al comprobarlo.

-Creo que está diseñado contra el ruido… no sé pero es muy relajante cuando llueve por horas-, suspiro Luffy mientras cerraba los ojos.

Nami sonrió al verlo y se imaginó como debía haberse visto de niño yendo hasta allí.

-Anda…-, dijo él levantándose mientras ella lo miraba con suspicacia.

-No me voy a aventar como si tuviera 5 años-, anuncio ella mientras él se acercaba.

-Si lo harás-, amenazo mientras ella negaba.

-La última vez que supe aun yo decidía por mí… pero muchas gracias-, contesto Nami en tono burlón, Luffy no dijo nada mientras la cargaba y ella soltaba un pequeño grito ahogado, los tumbo entre los cojines mientras reían.

-Y le dices a Koala que aún es una niña-, se burló Nami mientras Luffy le quitaba los lentes.

-Diviértete… conoces esa palabra ¿no?-, inquirió él y ella rodeo los ojos.

-Algún día vas a dejar de hacer eso-, inquirió él y ella rodeo los ojos.

-Nop-, contesto mientras él inhalaba profundamente en su cuello.

-Pues tú te ves mucho más niña sacando la lengua cada quince segundos-, le dijo mientras besaba su cuello.

-Entonces somos un par de niños-, susurro Nami tratando de no perder el hilo de la conversación.

-Lo somos-, sonrió Luffy de forma sensual antes de besarla, Nami llevo a sus manos a los cabellos alborotados de él mientras el buscaba paso entre su blusa, se la quitó mientras ella hacia lo mismo con la suya, Luffy comenzó a besar su cuello y sus hombros, y su pecho hasta llegar a sus senos que aún tenía puesto el sostén, acaricio y beso aun sobre la ropa mientras Nami gemía.

Nami recorrió su espalda y su cabello mientras él la acariciaba, jamás imagino poder sentirse así tan fuera de todo, no le importaba donde se encontraba o porque… solo le importaba él y todo lo que la hacía sentir.

-Desee esto todo el día-, suspiro Luffy contra su piel antes de levantarse y besarla casi de forma agresiva, ella tampoco le dio tregua mientras Luffy había pronunciado solo la verdad, la deseaba, había aprendido a atesorar cada momento con ella.

Le quito casi con coraje el sostén para poder acariciarla sin barreras mientras Nami recorría su pecho haciéndolo estremecer, comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón mientras Nami contemplaba con la respiración agitada, el recorrió su vientre hasta llegar a su pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharlo mientras ella cerraba los ojos ante su tacto, Luffy quería acariciarla pero la necesidad lo carcomía, saco un condón de su bolsillo del pantalón y se lo coloco mientras bajaba sus ropas hasta las rodillas junto con las de Nami, volvió a presionar su cuerpo con el suyo y entro en ella mientras la besaba y ella lo ataría casi impaciente hacia sí, con movimientos precipitados sus ropas quedaron a sus pies mientras Nami abría sus piernas para permitirle moverse mejor, el ritmo de él era una locura para ella mientras besaba su cuello y ella mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, las manos de Luffy no estaban decididas porque camino hasta tomar, así que acariciaba furtivamente sus voluminosos pechos mientras Nami gemía en su odio.

Con unos golpes más de sus pies logro deshacerse de los pantalones mientras ella enroscaba sus piernas en su cintura y llevaba sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de ella, se levantó mientras ambos se movían buscando aliviar el fuego que quemaba en su interior, gemían y jadeaban, Luffy se volvía loco al verla morderse el labio mientras empujaba fuerte hasta que el temblor de ella dio paso a la llegada de él.

Luffy su tumbo sobre ella mientras Nami cerraba los ojos y acariciaba su cabello.

-Recordare esto cada vez que llueva-, jadeo en tono algo bromista mientras Luffy se recargaba en un codo.

-Yo no podré volver aquí y verlo con un gesto inocente-, murmuro antes de besarla mientras ella reía, tomo una de las mantas que estaban dobladas en la estantería siguiente a ellos y los tapo mientras Nami se acurrucaba en su pecho, no dijeron nada mientras solo el murmullo de lo que podría ser la torrencial lluvia rompía el pacifico silencio.

 _Continuara…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Fin del capítulo 4. Dejen comentarios sobre que les va pareciendo la historia, ya saben que así sus nombres aparecen en las próximas actualizaciones.**

 **Ya saben, 5 REVIEWS y entonces puedo comenzar a trabajar en el NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

 **AVISO:** **Tengo OTRA HISTORIA llamada** **"¿Quién dijo que era Inocente?"** **también de LuNa, por si les llama la atención. Esa historia es mía. COMPLETAMENTE ORIGINAL. La PAREJA PRINCIPAL: LuNa e intervención de la pareja Ace X Nojiko.**


	5. Pasteles de Lodo

**Acuerdo Perfecto (O.P.)**

 **Hola chicos, soy LaReinedesNieges y les traigo el quinto capítulo de esta alocada ADAPTACIÓN DIRECTA con ligeros cambios de mi parte. Originalmente "Acuerdo Perfecto" de MajoCullen.**

 **Quiero mandar saludos a:**

 **\- ChicaOtaku1023**

 **\- boons-007**

 **\- Yael Uzumaki**

 **\- Luffy Ketchum**

 **\- Fujisaki D Nina**

 **\- Mariafe727**

* * *

 **ChicaOtaku1023: Jajajajaja muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegras de una forma sorprendente el saber que te está gustando mucho la historia. ¡OHHHHHHH! Me haces sentir talentosa al decirme que soy buena con los fics :3, te mando un abrazo de oso.**

 **boons-007: Lo sé, Koala es tan kawaii; es que es imposible no enamorarse del personaje XD. Y creeme que estoy esperando la oportunidad para poner algo así como que Zoro se pierda… aunque ya he estado pensando en una situación o mención que podría hacer. Saludos con mucho cariño y te espero en el próximo review.**

 **Yael Uzumaki: Te entiendo, después de ese capítulo no vuelvo a pensar en la lluvia o sótano de la misma manera, creo que tenemos que regular un poco nuestras mentes sexys XD. Me alegra que te gustara y te saludo con un abrazo psicológico de mentes pervertidas :3**

 **Luffy Ketchum: ¡OH DIOS SANTO!, ¡PERDONAME! ¡Eso ha sido lo más a vergonzante que he hecho en mi vida! No se cómo has de perdonarme** **; es más te debo un favor, tú solo dime y te deberé lo que quieras. Espero con todo mi corazón que te guste este capítulo. Y permite remedir lo anterior dicho: si yo estoy preciosa, tu estas guapísimo :D. Te veo en el próximo review y te mando un gran abrazo y un besote bien tronado en el cachete por lindo :3.**

 **Fujisaki D Nina: ¡Heyyyyyyyyyy! Te aseguro que te extrañe bastante :D. Lo sé, ¡el SABOALA es hermoso! Cuando los vi por primera vez juntos simplemente vi fuegos artificiales y me dije: "Estos dos tienen que estar juntos" XD. En cuanto a tu pregunta…. No lo sé simplemente lo leí una vez en otra historia y simplemente abrió en mi mente un nuevo mundo. Sentía que se veían hermosos juntos, ambos son hermanos mayores que buscan proteger a sus hermanos (Nami y Luffy), siento que tienen un carácter que podría combinar con facilidad… simplemente los junte y grite: ¡UNA NUEVA PAREJA!. Te confieso que cuando murió Ace en el anime me deprimí tanto que lloré durante dos días, sé que suena como una tontería, pero el personaje lo tenía en un lugar en mi corazón lleno de ternura. ¡Dios santo! Ya vez me pusiste sentimental XD. Me despido con un gran abrazo de diez minutos antes de que me ponga depresiva XD.**

 **Mariafe727: Tu tranquila que aquí tu reina te trajo el nuevo capítulo lo más rápido que pudo XD. Me encanta el saber que estas disfrutando mucho la historia y espero verte en los próximos comentarios :D. Te mando todo un besote y un abrazo por animarte a comentar por primera vez y te espero con ansias.**

* * *

 **Por su apoyo y la gran dedicación que le dan a seguir esta historia. Espero la próxima vez pueda mandar saludos a más personas. Si tienen dudas, PUEDEN PREGUNTARME LO QUE QUIERAN :D**

 **Clasificación M (por su contenido sexual) así que están avisados. Aunque veremos también el lado infantil que ello aún tienen dentro… ¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **Deje unas palabras con el signo (*) a un lado de ellas, para que sepan que son aclaraciones y están al final del capítulo. Por si quieren verlas a la par que van leyendo.**

 **Sin más que avisarles los dejo leer en paz.**

 _ **One Piece NO me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Pasteles de Lodo_

Nami sintió una ligera caricia en su rostro y arrugo la nariz mientras pasaba su mano por su cara, la sensación volvió hasta hacerla desesperar, se tallo el rostro con el dorso de la mano y oyó una risa burlona mientras abría los ojos, mirándola con la cara apoyada en una mano y el codo clavado al de su cara estaba Luffy con una sonrisa burlona y sus lentes puestos.

-Eres ridículo-, murmuro Nami mientras él sonreía aún más

-Ridículamente guapo querrás decir-, dijo él recibiendo de recompensa un ligero golpe de parte de SU pelinaranja.

-Sabes estas ciega-, susurro él mientras se quitaba los lentes y ella torció los ojos.

-Digamos que yo nací con algunas imperfecciones, no todos tenemos tu genética-, contesto Nami mientras se levantaba tapándose con la manta hasta quedar sentada entre los cojines y se ponía los lentes.

-¿Te gusta mi genética?-, replico Luffy mientras Nami sonreía.

-Engreído-, contesto mientras él besaba su espalda, no lo pudo evitar, ella estaba ahí con él…. y bromeaba y seguía sus juegos, Luffy no entendía la necesidad que tenia de ella, pero existía.

Nami cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de el contra su piel, quiso girarse y besarlo, pero aquello no estaba en el acuerdo, el día comenzaba y ellos debían de salir de aquel sótano.

-¿Qué hora es?-, susurro Nami mientras Luffy seguía besando su hombro.

-Las 6 de la mañana-, contesto contra su piel.

-Bien debemos salir de aquí antes de que tengamos que encontrarnos con todos desayunando-, dijo Nami girado su rostro con una sonrisa, Luffy suspiro bajito, pero asintió, se puso su ropa mientras Nami hacia lo mismo, se puso su blusa con sostén amoldando las copas bien mientras Luffy arreglaba algo los cojines y guardaba la manta.

-Tenemos suerte que sea domingo-, susurro Luffy mientras subían las escaleras.

-Sí, nadie madruga hoy-, sonrío Nami mirándolo con complicidad, Luffy abrió la puerta y después de que Nami pasara la cerro, se giró para seguirla, la vio estática en la entrada de la cocina.

-Nami-, susurro mientras Ace estaba muerto de risa con el refrigerador abierto y la caja de jugo en el desayunador.

-Ok… no quiero saber-, dijo entre carcajadas mientras Nami y Luffy rodeaban los ojos.

-De verdad Luffy… mira te voy a explicar, regularmente las h-a-b-i-t-a-c-i-ó-n-e-s son el lugar para hacer lo que sea que estuvieron haciendo-, continúo entre risas.

-Mira tenemos un diccionario-, susurro Nami y Luffy sonrió.

-Pues parece que lo necesitan pequeña Nam… por si no lo sabían el sótano es para guardar cosas-, siguió Ace burlonamente.

-Ace es suficiente-, contesto Luffy sonrojado mientras su hermano soltaba otra carcajada.

-Como podré saber qué lugares de esta casa aún no han sido manchados por sus actos…-, dijo Ace en forma lastimosamente teatral.

-Ace-, advirtió Luffy mientras reía

-Lo tradicional es aburrido-, replico Nami mientras Luffy la miraba y Ace fruncía el ceño.

-Debes intentarlo alguna vez sabes… la cama a veces es aburrida… lo que te vuelve… aburri…-, no termino pues la carcajada de Luffy la interrumpió mientras Ace abría la boca formando una gran "o" y Nami sonreía mientras Luffy la envolvía con su brazo y besaba su cuello.

-Has ganado la batalla Nam…-, dijo Ace mientras ella reía.

Luffy la tomo de su mano mientras subían las escaleras, al llegar a su habitación, Nami se tapó el rostro lleno de vergüenza y Luffy rio.

-Eres increíble… le dices eso y hasta ahora te apenas-, dijo él y ella saco a lengua.

-Instinto de supervivencia-, murmuro ella aun sin verlo sentándose en la cama.

Él se arrodillo y le quito las manos del rostro.

-Me agradan tus instintos-, le susurro antes de besarla, Nami respondió aun sabiendo que si no lo detenía la arrastraría hasta la cama… de nuevo. Debería al menos un día más de acuerdo o quizás más… él se estaba volviendo una placentera adicción.

-Tenemos que arreglaros-, susurro ella mientras él besaba su cuello.

-Aún es temprano-, murmuro Luffy perdido en la pálida piel de ella, no lo pararía… aún quedaba tiempo.

-Es domingo-, recordó ella

-Por lo mismo… aún hay tiempo-, replico Luffy mientras acaricia su vientre por debajo de su blusa.

-Te conformas con al menos una o dos horas-, dijo ella en tono burlón.

-Para dejarte deseando que llegue la noche Kokoyashi… claro que si-, replico antes de besarla de nuevo, esta vez Nami no contesto más, se recostó junto con él en la cama mientras la luz del día comenzaba a iluminar la habitación.

* * *

Nami se despertó recostada boca abajo, miro su reloj que no se había quitado y se sobresaltó al ver que pasaba del medio día, miro a Luffy recostado a su lado con un brazo en su cintura mientras ella se giraba.

-Creo que ahora si es suficientemente tarde-, le susurro ella y él sonrió

-Pero prácticamente no hemos dormido-, replico bostezando

-Bueno no se puede tener todo en la vida-, bromeo Nami levantándose para ir al baño y cambiarse, Luffy se quedó tumbado en la cama mientras veía el techo, pensando en ella y en que la extrañaría cuando todo esto terminara, el saber que la semana aun empezaba le hizo sonreír mientras se levantaba.

Nami se peinó en su regular coleta mientras se ondulaba un poco más el peinado, Luffy llego y le quito la liga del cabello destruyendo su trabajo mientras reía de forma burlona, Nami bufó y le saco la lengua mientras dejaba que su cabello quedara con sus curvas naturales para dejárselo suelto.

-Algún día me voy a deshacer de esa lengua-, amenazo él mientras ella se acercaba. La observo detenidamente… llevaba una hermosa falda blanca de tablones ligeros que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad de su muslo y una blusa apretada de color escarlata.

-De verdad… yo diría que la extrañarías algo ¿no?-, susurro antes de pasar su lengua por los labios de Luffy y separándose riendo, Nami se sentía bien a su lado, Monkey D. Luffy sacaba un lado de ella que no conocía, la hacía sentirse segura, fuerte, deseada, por él ella quería ser sensual, quería volverlo loco.

Luffy reprimió un gemido mientras ella abría la puerta de la habitación, bajaron para encontrar a todos en el desayunador comiendo algo de fruta, jugo o café.

-Buenas tardes-, saludo Ace en modo burlón.

-Parece que no descansaron mucho-, continuo mientras Robin sonrió a Nami y esta le devolvía el gesto algo sonrojada.

-Buenos días…-, contesto Luffy dándole una **fuerte** palmada en la espalda de su hermano.

-Le estaba diciendo a tu hermano que podríamos hacer algún asado, al parecer después de la lluvia de ayer, el clima esta algo tranquilo-, sugirió Zoro a Luffy mientras este asentía.

-Claro-, contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Y bien?-, pregunto Nami a Koala en tono bajo

-¿Sobre qué?-, dijo ella desviando su mirada de un Sabo entretenido con la televisión

-Koala-, replico Nami

-No lo sé Nami… no me habla, antes me contaba todo, pero desde que llego me ha estado evadiendo-, susurro ella mientras Nami sonreía.

-Eso no es tan malo-, respondió y Koala la miro sin comprender

-Descuida se me ocurrirá algo- susurro Nami mientras Nojiko fruncía el ceño.

-¿Sobre qué?…-, pregunto Nojiko.

-Sobre Koala y Sabo-, anuncio Nami bajito mientras Koala se tapaba la cara algo sonrojada y Nojiko reía.

-Cuenta conmigo-, respondió ella mientras chocaba la mano con Nami.

-Luffy ¿Por qué no bajas por el asador?-, pidió Robin mientras Ace soltaba una carcajada.

-Mamá no creo que quieras pedirle eso… no te preocupes yo voy… hay que romper las tradiciones…-, dijo Ace mientras todos fruncían el ceño a excepción de Luffy y Nami que se miraban y sonreían tenuemente.

-Bebe ¿me ayudas?-, pidió Ace a su esposa y Nojiko negó.

-Claro que no Ace, anda deja de comportante como tonto-, dijo ella y Nami soltó una risita seguida de una fuerte carcajada de parte de Luffy.

-Lo ves… lo intente-, dijo él secándose una lagrima imaginaria mientras Nami rodeaba los ojos.

-¿Alguien entiende algo?-, pregunto Robin mientras todos se encogían de hombros.

-Sabes cómo es Ace mamá-, concluyo Luffy mientras sus padres asentían.

Salieron al jardín mientras preparaban todo para su comida, los hombres se encargaron de la carne, mientras Robin y Koala ponían la mesa desplegable; Nojiko y Nami picaban algo de verdura.

-Dormiste con Luffy en el sótano-, inquirió Nojiko en tono bajo.

-Ace te lo dijo-, suspiro Nami con una sonrisa apenada

-¿Lo hiciste?-, dijo Nojiko sorprendida.

-Caí-, admitió Nami mientras las dos reían.

La tarde llego y Zoro se encargó de preparar la comida mientras todos platicaban y hacían bromas sobre los talentos culinarios del Empresario Monkey.

Luffy sirvió a Nami mientras esta le sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Quién lo diría Monkey?-, pregunto ella mientras Luffy torcía los ojos.

-Yo también puedo ser un buen novio-, le susurro y ella sonrió.

-No me compraras con una simple comida-, replico ella y el sonrío.

-No… aún no he empezado contigo-, le murmuro y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo mismo… novio mío-, bromeo mientras comenzaba a comer.

Zoro y Ace platicaban sobre su trabajo mientras Robin era ayudada por Nojiko para traer el postre, Luffy platicaba con Sabo comiendo un gran trozo de carne mientras Koala miraba hacia el bosque y Nami estaba decidida a comenzar con su plan.

-¿Tienes novia Sabo?-, pregunto mientras Koala le daba un golpe con el pie

-No… bueno tenía… pero ya no-, dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y Amelia?-, inquirió Luffy siguiéndole al juego a Nami, él sabía que lo hacía por su hermana y eso lo hacía apreciarla más, ella no tenía por qué preocuparse por su familia y sin embargo lo hacía, parecía sincera en todo lo que hacía.

-Termine con ella-, dijo mirando por un momento a Koala.

-No me lo habías dicho-, susurro ella y él sonrió de forma irónica.

-Tú tampoco me has dicho muchas cosas-, contesto él y Nami sonrío con algo de malicia, era la oportunidad de oro.

-Entonces no le has contado sobre tu amigo-, comento Nami a Koala mientras ella padecía dudar en responder.

-Es que aún no sé qué pasa con **Hack*** -, admitió Koala y Luffy sonrió ante la actitud de su hermana, quien lo diría, se le daba bien seguirle al juego a su astuta "novia".

-¿Tienes novio Koala?-, pregunto Sabo.

-No… bueno es que me gusta, pero no sé-, dijo ella restándole importancia.

-Yo le digo que debería arriesgarse… ya sabes cuando alguien quiere algo, debe luchar para conseguirlo-, replico Nami y Sabo miro hacia la mesa suspirando en tono bajo.

-Es difícil… no lo sé-, dijo Koala mirando a Nami y sonriéndole tenuemente.

-Aún sigo insistiendo que eres una niña-, replico Luffy y Koala le saco la lengua.

-¡Tú también!-, grito Luffy, se tapó la cara con sus manos mientras Nami reía.

Koala fue ayudar a su mamá mientras Sabo se fue a sentar en la entrada de la cocina y se puso su reproductor.

-Esto es cosa tuya verdad-, le susurró al oído

-Necesitan un empujón-, dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres tan manipuladora-, susurro Luffy a modo de insulto, pero la forma en que su voz acaricio la palabra casi hizo a Nami poner los ojos en blanco.

-Que romántico "Capitán"-, admitió ella refiriéndose a la forma en que él mismo se había llamado en la sala de juntas hace unos días; Luffy no pudo evitar sonreír. Después del postre ya comenzando el atardecer Ace se levantó para llamar la atención de todos.

-¿Qué tal un partido?-, sugirió Ace con un balón de Futbol en la mano.

-El césped esta mojado-, recordó Nojiko.

-Amor por favor-, pidió con un puchero y Nojiko negó sonriendo.

-¿Nami?-, pregunto Nojiko y ella asintió.

-Claro, aunque no ganaremos-, admitió y Luffy sonrió, Koala se unió mientras Sabo se levantaba para unirse a Ace y Luffy.

-Papá-, llamo Ace y Zoro le sonrió

-Ni lo sueñes… ahora tu mamá y yo miraremos y nos divertiremos con ustedes-, dijo mientras Robin sonreía

-Eso es malvado-, admitió Luffy mientras comenzaban a jugar, colocaron piedras como porterías.

Koala trataba de defender la portería sin mucho éxito, Ace no le daba tregua, era muy rápido, y Luffy corría aún más rápido; Nami bufaba mientras Nojiko se moría de la risa, Nami tomo el balón mientras se acercaba a la portería de Sabo, le paso el balón a Nojiko que había esquivado a su esposo, o tal vez él la dejo pasar, cual fuera el caso cuando Nami disparo su pie resbalo haciéndola caer mientras Nojiko anotaba, el césped mojado la hizo deslizarse mientras toda su ropa se llenaba de lodo de uno de los costados.

Luffy le tendió una mano mientras trataba de no reírse, Ace fue más descarado y empezó a reírse con fuerza mientras se sostenía de Nojiko quien le decía que se callara.

-No sabía que te gustara jugar con lodo-, bromeo Luffy mientras Nami se levantaba

-Es mi pasatiempo favorito-, replico Nami sarcásticamente haciendo que Luffy soltara una carcajada.

-Deberías probar-, dijo mientras le llenaba la cara de lodo.

-Eso es jugar sucio-, espeto Luffy.

-No me digas… obviamente si juegas con lodo no es algo muy limpio-, bromeo mientras se sacudió, Luffy se agacho y tomo algo de lodo y le lleno la cara.

-Ahora si es un juego justo- dijo mientras ella se limpiaba

-¿Qué tienen 5 años?-, bromeo Ace mientras Nojiko reía, volvieron a sentarse junto a Zoro y Robin mientras Sabo y Koala entraban a la casa a ver televisión.

-Me vas a pagar esta-, dijo Nami mientras tomaba lodo entre sus manos y comenzaba a perseguir a Luffy; él zigzagueaba mientras ella reía.

-Gran condición Nam-, bromeo cuando Nami se paró jadeando mientras él llegaba y la volvía a ensuciar, esta vez ella logro atraparlo y cayeron al césped mientras reían, Nami le lleno la cara mientras Luffy le sostenía la mano.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y aun despeinada y llena de lodo, Luffy estaba hipnotizado por ella mientras que Nami recorría su rostro con la mano olvidándose completamente del juego.

-¡Ey, chicos tradicionales!-, grito Ace mientras ambos soltaban una carcajada.

Se levantaron mientras Luffy la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Pero mírense…-, sonrió Robin al verlos todos llenos de lodo.

-Creo que será mejor que nos cambiemos-, admitió Nami mientras entraba a la casa.

Subió las escaleras seguida de Luffy quien no dijo nada mientras caminaban a la habitación, cuando ella entro él la siguió cerrando la puerta.

-Por Dios-, río Nami viéndose en el espejo.

-Tu cabello y el lodo combinan-, admitió Luffy mientras ella se quitaba los lentes y se volvía para encararlo.

-Esta es tu obra-, replico mientras él sonreía

-Sí, soy talentoso-, dijo Luffy en tono burlón mientras la acercaba envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de Nami.

La beso mientras ella envolvía sus manos en el cuello de él, gimió cuando su lengua jugo dentro de su boca, Luffy camino haciendo a Nami mover sus pies mientras sonreía.

Luffy abrió la puerta del baño y entraron mientras él sacaba la blusa de Nami por su cabeza y ella hacia lo mismo con la suya.

Nami recorrió su pecho mientras se mordía el labio, no estaba segura si él había hecho esto pero ella jamás había compartido algo tan privado como una ducha, Luffy la miro y supo que ella dudaba pensó que quizás debería salir pero el deseo de ella… de estar con ella lo hizo buscar sus labios nuevamente, Nami dejo que su cuerpo la guiara mientras Luffy estiraba la mano para abrir la regadera, cerró la puerta del baño y se quitó su pantalón mientras ella hacía lo propio con su falda, aun con su ropa interior, Luffy camino hacia la regadera haciendo que Nami jadeara al sentir el agua caliente en su piel.

-Si ensucio… lo limpio-, le susurro Luffy a oído haciendo que Nami se pegara a él y buscara sus labios.

-¿Eres un niño bueno?-, bromeo Nami y Luffy sonrío

-O tal vez trato de ser menor aburrido-, replico y Nami sonrío mientras él besaba su cuello y le desabrochaba el sostén

Ella beso su hombro, acaricio su cabello y beso sus labios de nuevo mientras Luffy acariciaba sus senos ya sin nada más que su piel, su blanca y sedosa piel, Nami acaricio su cintura y comenzó a bajar su bóxer mientras él también bajaba sus pantis, lo miro mientras él sonreía y sus ojos negros tenían un brillo que la hicieron derretirse, dieron un paso ya desnudos y Luffy alcanzo el jabón mientras Nami se giraba para enjuagarse la cara con el agua, Luffy la abrazo por detrás mientras comenzaba a pasar el jabón por su estómago, y sus pechos haciéndola gemir y recargarse sobre su pecho, Luffy beso su cuello mientras su mano con el jabón recorría su cuerpo, dejo el jabón en su lugar y comenzó a acariciarla con sus manos mientras Nami se giraba casi impaciente por encontrar sus labios, jamás imagino sentir aquel deseo de pasión por él, pero la sentía y la volvía vulnerable, pequeña y necesitada pero no le importaba porque ahora mismo él estaba ahí con ella.

Luffy la empujo impaciente hasta que el azulejo toco la espalda de Nami, Nami echo el cabello mojado de él hacia atrás y le sonrió antes de alzarla, trabando sus piernas en su cintura mientras entraba en ella, la oyó gemir y echar su cabeza para atrás mientras él empujaba y giraba sus caderas.

El agua caliente chocaba contra su espalda mientras la sentía fría a comparación del cuerpo de Nami en contacto con el suyo, era el fuego a carne viva, la separo de la pared y la metió al chorro de agua mientras la empujada hacia arriba con sus manos, ella lo ayudo mientras Luffy gemía, sintió que sus fuerzas flaqueaban y recargo su espalda en la pared opuesta del azulejo mientras Nami lo besaba y su interior se volvía estrecho, jadearon mientras el orgasmo llegaba y todo alrededor desaparecía.

-Eres increíble **Mi Querida Navegante** -, susurro contra sus labios y ella lo beso mientras sus pies poco a poco tocaban el suelo, casi si fuerzas la hizo caminar otra vez hacia el chorro de agua y le puso el champo en el cabello mientras ella hacia lo mismo sonriendo. Nami debía de admitirlo le gusto su nuevo apodo… "Navegante"…. Después de todo le era perfecto. Él era su capitán, y ella la navegante. Ella lo conducía y guiaba para arreglar sus problemas….

Cuando terminaron de bañarse, salieron mientras Luffy la envolvía en una toalla y con otra le secaba el cabello, no dijeron nada porque en realidad sobraban palabras y aquello que les empezaba a carcomer su interior no querían saberlo o tal vez no querían darse cuenta aún.

 _Continuara…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Este es el fin del capítulo 5. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y se den cuenta de un pequeño detalle en la escena sexual. Aun si no lo encuentran, no se preocupen que en el siguiente capítulo ya encontrare la oportunidad de mencionárselos.**

 **Dejen reviews si quieren ver su nombre en la siguiente actualización. Ya saben, 5 REVIEWS y entonces puedo trabajar en el NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Hack*: En esta historia, obviamente Hack es humano y un poco más joven. Solo aclarando para que no piensen cosas raras ni nada parecido.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges**


	6. Regalo

**Acuerdo Perfecto (O.P)**

 **Hola chiquitos, soy LaReinedesNieges y les traigo la siguiente actualización de Acuerdo Perfecto (O.P) basado en "Acuerdo Pefecto" de MajoCullen.**

 **Quiero mandar saludos a:**

 **\- boons-007**

 **\- AriatneNamizake**

 **\- ChicaOtaku1023**

 **\- LuffyKetchum**

 **\- Fujisaki D Nina**

 **\- Prefecgirl**

 **\- Avataris**

 **\- Yael Uzumaki**

* * *

 **Boons-007: Jajajajajaja lo sé no se pueden contener, son conejitos por naturaleza. Y tú "relax" que en este capítulo podrás ver el gran paso en la relación de Sabo y Koala :3 todo gracias a Nami, que a ella tampoco le gustan de esas novelas gringas XD. Gracias por ser el primer comentario y te doy un gran besote bien tronado para que te animes a comentar en esta actualización.**

 **AriatneNamizake: Muy bien mi pequeña "padawan" me alegra el saber que tu pusiste atención XD. Te felicito tienes buen "ojo" y porque es la primera vez que publicas tu opinión en la historia :D. Y déjame decirte algo, tu suposición es acertada aquí empieza la verdadera magia de atracción por amor :3. Cuento con verte en los próximos capítulos y me despido con un gran abrazo.**

 **ChicaOtaku1023: Oh te juro que me haces que me sonroje como tomate maduro :3. Te confesare algo, desde niña siempre me ha llamo la atención el escribir historia y cuando pasaron los años y conocí Fanfiction me dije "Esta es mi oportunidad" y simplemente comencé a escribir. Sin duda lo primero que escribí fue algo desastroso, pero gracias a dios con el tiempo comencé a mejorar, hasta llegar a como escribo ahora :D. Me encanta saber que te fascina la historia y por supuesto que van a estrenar más habitaciones, pero ni creas que se van a limitar a la casa XD. Mucho gusto en saludarte de nuevo y espero con todo mi corazón volver a saludar en los próximos saludos de la actualización.**

 **LuffyKetchum: Me alegra mucho que te haya encantado. Y te confieso que yo también me estaba divirtiendo en la parte de discusión de Ace y Nami, jajajajaja simplemente me encanta el personaje de Ace XD. ¡OH DIOS! Tu si sabes cómo hacer sonrojar a una chica :3, créeme que no tardaría en aventarme a tus brazos, no me importa si te tacleo o no XD y no te suelto jamás. ¡Te mando un besote bien tronado y te espero en los comentarios, guapo! :D**

 **Fujisaki D Nina: Lo sé, lo sé Nami es la mejor XD. Y créeme que no arruinare tus esperanzas Luffy nunca la dejara ir ("Upps… Spoilers" XD). Y claro que Koala tendrá su venganza, ahorita veras un nuevo nivel en la relación de Sabo y Koala, ya sabes que a Nami le desesperan esas situaciones de telenovela, no se quedara con los brazos cruzados. Si tú me mandas besos de fresa, pues yo te mando besos de chocolate XD. Y por supuesto que me puedes decir Reine, hasta me gusta :D**

 **Prefecgirl: Es un alivio que a muchas personas les guste mi forma de escribir, pero recuerda que aún tengo mucho que aprender y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo por ustedes, para así darles una experiencia más única :3. Me alegra mucho verte comentar, te doy un gran abrazo de oso por ser nueva en los comentarios XD y espero que tus reviews aparezcan de nuevo :D.**

 **Avataris: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE TE MANDARE SALUDOS, NO ES NINGUNA MOLESTIA! Al contrario, es para mi un honor que ustedes se molesten en comentar en la historia. Te doy un gran abrazo con mucho cariño y espero verte de nuevo para volverte a mandar saludos :D**

 **Yael Uzumaki: Jajajajajajajaja que bueno que te haya gustado la pelea en el lodo. Cuando la adapte me dije: "Muy bien esta es mi oportunidad de ser creativa, sacare el lado infantil que Luffy lleva dentro de si" XD. Te doy un gran beso en la mejilla y espero verte en los próximos comentarios :D.**

* * *

 **Por toda su molestia a comentar y seguir más de cerca la historia. Lo prometido es deuda, les traigo el capítulo recién horneado y calientito. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

 **Continua la clasificación M (por escenas sexuales), de nuevo ya están avisados.**

 _ **One Piece NO me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Regalo_

Nami estaba recostada mientras oía el murmullo de la casa, escucho a Robin llamar a Koala para ir a la escuela y a esta cuando salió de su habitación; se estiro un poco mientras veía a Luffy dormido sobre su lado izquierdo de frente a ella.

Cuando pensó en proponer una locura semejante como pagar por sexo jamás se imaginó esto, ahora no estaba segura de que hacer, se sentía tan bien con él, y no solo cuando tenían relaciones… sino también convivir con él, con su familia; parecía que por una vez en su vida encajaba en un lugar, Luffy se reía de su humor, un humor que su madre nunca entendió y al que su padre jamás presto atención; se sentía protegida y mujer a su lado y eso la asustaba, si pudiera irse hubiera tomado sus cosas pero se resistió a sí misma, esta vez no huiría, era como estar en un viaje en primera clase, tenía una familia y un hombre que la hacía estremecer en muchos sentidos, tal vez solo tuviera unos días pero no se iría sin ello, después volvería a su realidad, a su soledad y a su mundo sin él… sin Monkey D. Luffy.

Decidida a dejar de lado ese pésimo humor digno de cualquier mujer de 40 años, se levantó y se cambió mientras Luffy seguía dormido, le dio un beso en la mejilla sin que él se inmutara y salió para encontrarse a Koala y Robin en la cocina.

-Buenos días-, saludo Robin a modo maternal.

-Buenos días, ¿Se van?-, inquirió Nami mientras Robin guardaba unas cosas en su portafolio.

-Si… pasare a dejar a Koala y luego iré a la oficina por unas horas-, contesto ella mientras Koala hacía un mohín.

-No es justo mamá, porque tengo que ir a la escuela-, replico Koala como niña pequeña mientras Nami sonreía.

-Koala-, advirtió Robin.

-Si ya se, solo espero el día en que yo tenga que visitar a Ace toda la semana como Sabo-, murmuro ella mientras Nami negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres fruta Nami o te preparo algo?... ayer no bajaron a cenar nada, debes tener hambre- pregunto Robin mientras Koala soltaba una risita y Nami le daba un codazo juguetón.

-No te preocupes Robin, puedo arreglármelas-, contesto Nami mientras Robin asentía.

-Bien nos tenemos que ir Koala-, llamo a su hija y esta fingió llorar cuando se despidió de Nami mientras Robin rodeaba los ojos sonriendo.

-Nos vemos cariño…-, se despidió dejando a Nami en la cocina, se sirvió una taza de café mientras miraba hacía el sótano y recordó sin poder evitarlo, mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Desearía poder leer la mente-, susurro Luffy haciéndola sobresaltarse, él estaba recargado en la entrada de la cocina.

-Serías un chismoso-, replico Nami mientras sonreía.

-¿Entonces me vas a decir lo que pensabas?-, insistió él tomando una taza para servirse café.

-En lo bien que se ve **Thomas Sangster** * en ropa interior-, contesto ella mientras casi soltaba una carcajada al verlo tensar la mandíbula, no dijo nada mientras dejaba la taza de café en el desayunador y se acercó a ella.

-Te crees muy graciosa-, susurro Luffy con una sonrisa de victoria antes de besarla, Nami respondió el beso lentamente mientras Luffy pasaba su lengua por sus labios haciéndola estremecer.

Luffy trataba de controlar todo lo que pasaba cuando estaba cerca de ella pero era prácticamente imposible, ayer se había dejado llevar al punto de no usar condón cuando se ducharon, Nami parecía apenada al darse cuenta, pero en definitiva eso era lo que menos le importaba a Luffy… por que pensar en aquella situación como un hijo con ella era algo que lo llenaba en lugares de su corazón que jamás imagino tener, ahora lo único que quería era aliviar la ansiedad que había sentido al no despertar con ella a su lado, porque Nami se estaba convirtiendo en algo constante vital para él.

-Buenos días-, susurro Luffy contra sus labios.

-Buenos días-, murmuro ella con una sonrisa mientras se giraba para tomar la taza de café.

-¿Quieres algo de desayunar?-, pregunto mientras él besaba su cuello.

-De verdad quieres que te responda -, murmuro contra su piel mientras ella se mordía el labio.

-Necesitas una ducha fría "Capitán"-, bromeo girándose para rozar sus labios antes de separarse y sentarse en una de las sillas de taburetes del desayunador.

Luffy se pasó una mano por su cabello y río mientras abría el refrigerador, saco unos huevos mientras Nami fruncía el ceño.

-¿Cocinas?-, pregunto ella burlonamente.

-En realidad lo único que me sale decente son los omelets de queso y un poco de carne-, dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Así que espera para probar el mejor Omelet de tu vida-, dijo en un tono fingido de chef italiano mientras Nami soltaba una carcajada.

Nami lo miro trabajar embelesada muy a su pesar, se imaginó como sería tener una vida así, con estos momentos, río negando con la cabeza mientras Luffy volteaba los huevos.

-Sabes que sería una buena idea…-, comenzó Nami mientras él giraba su cabeza aun revolviendo los ingredientes para el segundo omelet.

-Un programa "El Chef al Desnudo" … tú no serías tan mal candidato…-, dijo sonriendo mientras juntaba las yemas de sus dedos en un burdo intento de simular los ángulos de una cámara y Luffy sonrío.

-¿Y yo soy el de la ducha fría?-, pregunto él mientras ella le sacaba la lengua.

Comieron mientras Nami le exponía los beneficios del programa y porque tendría demasiada audiencia.

-Buenos días-, saludo Nojiko ya vestida mientras los miraba reírse

-Buenos días-, contestaron ambos mientras veían a un Ace cambiado entrar a la cocina

-Mira los dormilones… ayer se acostaron en su camita a las 7… durmieron muchas horas ¿no?-, dijo él alzando las cejas mientras Luffy y Nami reían bajito.

-Ace-, lo reprendió Nojiko mientras servía dos vasos de jugo.

-¿A dónde van?-, pregunto Luffy.

-A la oficina, papá quiere que le ayude con unos problemas…-, contesto Ace mientras su hermano asentía algo serio, Nami lo noto pero lo dejo pasar, en otra ocasión le preguntaría.

-¿Quieres venir… Nami podría conocer el edificio… no hay muchas distracciones por aquí?-, soltó Nojiko con una sonrisa mientras Nami le devolvía el gesto.

-Claro… si nos esperan-, acepto Luffy mientras Ace tomaba un plato de fruta que Nojiko le servía.

-Si… aún tenemos que esperar a nuestro emo-adolescente -, bromeo Ace ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de su esposa mientras Luffy y Nami reían, fueron a cambiarse después de lavar sus platos, Luffy se cambió en el baño mientras Nami ocupaba la habitación, aún era extraño sentirse tan expuesto sin la pasión pegándolos, pero las miradas furtivas lo hacían sentirse admirados y queridos de una forma extraña.

Cuando terminaron bajaron para encontrarse a Ace y Nojiko terminando de desayunar mientras Sabo estaba algo malhumorado comiendo.

Salieron rumbo a la oficina en el auto de Ace, mientras la lluvia caía ligeramente, Nami estaba impresionada de lo hermoso y grande que era el edificio de la corporación Monkey, Luffy le explico que si padre era un importante empresario no solo en Inglaterra, sino también en todo el continente europeo y parte de Estados Unidos, vieron a Zoro saliendo de su oficina y los saludo mientras les sonreía sorprendido a Luffy y a Nami.

-Chicos… me alegra saludarlos-, saludo mientras Nami sonreía.

-Nami vino a conocer el corporativo-, contesto Luffy algo tenso, Nami tomo su mano casi por inercia, su padre asintió mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Bien ¿Cuáles son los proyectos?-, pregunto Ace atrayendo la atención de su padre.

-Vamos a mi oficina para checar los archivos-, continuo mientras Nami se sintió incomoda, parecía que algo no estaba bien, Luffy los miraba fijamente y con algo de recelo en sus ojos.

-Ahora regresamos-, se despidió Zoro mientras Nojiko acompañaba a Ace, obviamente guiando a su padre para que no se perdiera en los pasillos, y Sabo se sentaba en una de las sillas de espera algo desganado y sacaba su reproductor.

-¿Paso algo "Capitán"?-, pregunto Nami en tono bromista mientras él negaba serio

-No… no es nada-, contesto sin mirarla, Nami sintió una punzada en el pecho, quiso alejarse, si alguien se cerraba a ella, daba a media vuelta y lo dejaba… pero no con Luffy… no podía.

-Ven…-, susurro ella jalándolo de la mano mientras comenzaban a caminar, no hablaron mientras ella recorría el edificio, por fin abrió una puerta, en la que estaban algunos utensilios de limpieza, entro mientras Luffy fruncía el ceño y la seguía, cerró la puerta con seguro y lo encaro.

-¿Qué haces?-, pregunto Luffy divertido.

-Obligándote a hablar… si no mira hay algunas cosas aquí… esas escobas puedes ayudar-, amenazo mientras Luffy sonreía cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Sobre qué quieres que hable?-, pregunto sorprendido de que ella lo hubiera notado.

-Luffy… ¿Qué pasa? -, cuestiono y él suspiro desviando la miraba.

-No me gusta verlos trabajar como el perfecto equipo Padre-Hijo-, susurro dándole la espalda, Luffy sabía que se podría escuchar egoísta pero siempre había envidiado a Ace en ese aspecto, para su sorpresa Nami so abrazo por detrás mientras él entrelazaba sus manos.

-Luffy es lógico que teniendo profesiones parecidas tengan algunas cosas más en común-, murmuro Nami no muy segura de que decir.

-Él es su hijo… el gran ejecutivo, mientras que yo… jamás he tenido esa atención-, continuo Luffy entre dientes.

-Monkey D. Luffy no seas ciego, cada amor de los padres es diferente… no viste su cara al vernos, imagínate lo que es para él, al menos con Ace puede compartir algo… pero tú te alejas y sin algo en común él te tiene que ver desde fuera, te imaginas si para que esperáramos algo de atención de los padres tendríamos que estudiar lo mismo que ellos, yo estaría en alguna unidad de arqueología o encima de una pasarela-, termino mientras Luffy se giraba negando ante su inevitable sentido del humor.

-La figura la tienes-, admitió Luffy mientras ella le sacaba la lengua y después se ponía algo seria

-Tu padre los ama a ti, a Ace, a Koala… y con cada uno busca su lugar, con Ace tal vez es esto, tú escoge tu propio lugar-, termino mientras Luffy le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Aun estas a tiempo de estudiar psicología-, bromeo mientras ella torcía los ojos y salían para encontrarse a su padre quien los miro y sonrió mientras Nami se tornaba roja

-Luffy… Ace está dando su punto de vista en los proyectos, podrías pasar por Koala en un rato más…-, pregunto Zoro mientras Luffy asentía con una sonrisa que su padre devolvió.

-Si tal vez podríamos llevarnos a Sabo… creo que no está muy divertido-, sugirió Luffy mientras este asentía, su padre se despidió para verlos durante la comida. Observaron cómo se dirigió hacia la izquierda y entonces Luffy le aviso.

-¡LA DERECHA, PAPÁ!-, grito Luffy sin poder evitar reír ante el pésimo sentido de orientación de su padre.

-¡YA LO SABIA!-, le grito de vuelta su padre mientras se regresaba y esta vez tomaba el camino correcto.

Fueron por Sabo para pasar por Koala a la escuela, prácticamente el camino fue sumido en un silencio, pero Nami estaba decidida a sacar la verdad al chico misterioso.

-¿Por qué terminaste con tu novia Sabo?-, susurro Nami mordiéndose el labio, esperaba que no le molestara la pregunta.

Sabo se revolvió en el asiento trasero mientras Luffy lo veía desde el retrovisor.

-Por algo sin importancia-, murmuro mientras Nami sonreía

-¿Entonces no querías terminar?-, inquirió mientras Sabo negaba con la cabeza

-Es que ahora ya no importa… creo-, contesto viendo a la ventana.

-¿Es por Koala?-, concluyo Luffy mirando a Nami quien le sonrió por su pregunta mientras Sabo los miraba como si hubiera sido descubierto de algún crimen.

-…no… si… no importa-, tartamudeo.

-Muy elocuente-, bromeo Nami.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?-, sugirió Luffy ya a poca distancia de la escuela.

-No deje de pensar en ella, cuando regrese Amelia no era tan divertida como Koala, no era tan simpática, ni tan dedicada, ni tan optimista, ni tan… linda-, murmuro rápidamente Sabo.

-… pero llego y ella esta ilusionada con ese Hack…-, termino Luffy miro a Nami quien rodeo los ojos y le hizo un ademán para que guardara silencio.

-Ella aún no ha dicho nada… pero no tienes mucho tiempo-, concluyo Nami mientras señalaba a Koala cerca de algunos autos hablando con un chico grande, casi de la complexión de Ace, ella parecía una niña a su lado.

Cuando los vio se despidió con la mano y fue hasta el auto para subir a la parte trasera junto a Sabo.

-¿Hack?…-, inquirió Nami mientras Koala parecía entender y le siguió el juego.

-Sí…-, susurro mientras Luffy torcía los ojos.

-Ni lo sueñes pequeña, que le dan esteroides de desayunar a ese mounstro-, bromeo Luffy y Koala sonrió.

-Luffy…-, reprocho, pero él siguió su papel

-No… es muy grande para ti, ¿o no Sabo?-, continuo Luffy mientras Sabo veía a Koala por un momento.

-No me interesa-, siseo mientras Koala hacia una expresión de dolor, Nami suspiro enojada y miro a Luffy.

-Estaciónate-, pidió mientras él la veía confundido, Nami señalo una orilla de la carretera con árboles rodeando la acera.

Luffy paro el auto y Nami bajo mientras abría la puerta del lugar de Koala, le hizo un ademán para que bajara y ella lo hizo titubeante.

-Té también chico bobo-, llamo a Sabo, cuando los dos estuvieron frente a ella, suspiro antes de hablar.

-Tienen dos opciones, o hablan o se van a su casa caminando-, Sabo miro a Luffy que estaba riendo ante la personalidad de SU "Navegante".

-Ni lo mires… lo tengo bajo mi control mental-, dijo ella en broma haciendo que Koala se riera nerviosamente, subió al auto y Luffy subió con ella.

-Crees que sea buena idea-, dijo Luffy sonriendo

-Mi paciencia tiene un límite-, concordó Nami mientras Sabo y Koala caminaban unos pasos aun sin hablarse.

-Es muy grande para ti-, al fin Sabo rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué todos tienen que juzgar?... que hubieras sentido si te hubiera dicho que Amelia no era para ti-, replico Koala en tono bajo

-No es lo mismo, míralo… ¿en serio te gusta?-, insistió Sabo mientras Koala negaba con la cabeza.

-¿A qué viene esto Sabo?-, pregunto mientras él suspiraba

-Somos amigos-, mintió mientras Koala suspiraba, ella sabía que jamás la vería como nada más, no tenía caso seguir con esta tontería.

-Bien… amigo, no existe Hack, él era Klauss el novio de una amiga que está enferma, le estaba preguntando sobre ella-, murmuro Koala mientras Sabo la miraba fijamente.

-Pero… Nami… tú…-, Sabo sentía que sus manos sudaban.

-Yo no soy tan fuerte como ella, ni tan astuta, no tiene caso seguir con esto-, contesto Koala.

-Koala ¿por qué?-, pregunto Sabo acercándose a ella

-Porque quería que sintieras lo mismo que yo cuando hablas de Amelia-, Sabo se acercó y levanto su carita.

-No necesitas ser astuta… no necesitas hacer nada, te quiero tontita-, murmuro antes de darle un tierno beso.

-Creo que ya se arreglaron-, dijo Luffy entren dientes viéndolos desde el auto

-Es solo un beso Luffy-, replico Nami.

-Es mi hermana pequeña-, contesto como si eso hiciera su actitud obvia.

-¿Y? tienes que dejarla… mírala es feliz-, dijo Nami riendo mientras Koala abrazaba a Sabo.

-Si…-, sonrió Luffy, de nuevo Nami había entrado para revolucionarlo todo, la miro mientras ella sonreía al ver la escena frente a ellos.

-No creo que quiera público-, concluyo él girando su rostro y besándola.

-¿Y eso por qué Monkey?-, sonrió cuando se alejó solo un poco

-Porque quería-, dijo él sonriendo de su forma torcida y ella negó con la cabeza.

Luffy encendió el auto y Sabo tomo de la mano a Koala mientras le abría la puerta del auto, entro seguida de él.

-¿Ahora todo bien…?-, inquirió Luffy sonriente

-Si-, dijo Koala mientras abrazaba a Nami por el cuello y los cuatro reían

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Robin preparando la comida, Zoro, Ace y Nojiko llegaron un poco más tarde, ya casi a las 4 se sentaron a comer mientras Sabo y Koala pedían permiso a sus padres para ser novios, lo que provoco que Zoro se tensara antes de poder recomponerse y esbozar una sonrisa, a lo que Robin sonrió.

Pasaron la tarde viendo televisión y jugando a las cartas, mientras Luffy y Nami veían a Sabo y a Koala derramar miel y soportar todas las bromas de Ace.

Después de ver una película y de que Robin mandara a dormir a Koala ya que al siguiente día tenía escuela, Luffy y Nami también se despidieron mientras Ace sonreía burlonamente a su hermano alzando la cejas, Nami rodeo los ojos mientras Nojiko sonreía.

-Sabes ahora entiendo porque nadie hacia nada por la mini-novela-, bromeo Nami estrenando un camisón negro, corto y transparente que saco del fondo de su maleta mientras alisaba su cabello y Luffy leía un libro con su pantalón de dormir sin camiseta, recostado en la cama.

-Ilumíname-, bromeo él.

-¿Viste la cara de tu papá?, creo que hoy cerrara la puerta de Sabo por fuera-, dijo provocando que él sonriera.

-Es nuestra pequeña-, dijo mientras Nami sonreía genuinamente ante su sentimiento de ternura.

-Pero si es con alguien creo que solo Sabo entra en el molde-, termino mientras Nami se recostaba a su lado.

-Diablos… es una suerte… te imaginas a Koala estaba destinada al celibato sin nuestro bobo amigo-, se burló mientras Luffy la abrazaba atrayéndola a su pecho.

-¿Qué lees?-, pregunto Nami contra su piel haciendo que Luffy se estremeciera ligeramente.

-Composiciones…-, murmuro

-Léeme-, pidió ella cerrando los ojos

-Si señora-, bromeo mientras ella golpeaba juguetonamente su estomago

-No por imposición, sino por disposición-, contesto ella y él acaricio su cabello con ternura.

 _Vamos a salir en nuestro camino antes del amanecer_

 _Para saludar a nuestros invisibles mañanas_

 _No nos arrepentimos de nuestra decisión._

 _No importa que tipos de pruebas vayan por delante,_

 _Nada puede detener mi palpitante corazón_

 _Hay un solo lugar a donde ir._

 _Lazos forjados a través de las batallas._

 _No voy a dejar a nadie caer._

 _Cuando mi puño este cerrado_

 _Encontrare poder en él…_

 _Vamos a comenzar_

 _El nuevo mundo está llamando_

 _Ahora mira_

 _No importa cuántos océanos nos separen_

 _Yo siempre estaré de pie al lado tuyo_

 _No tengas miedo por avanzar_

 _No lo olvides…_

 _Luchamos juntos._

 _Nunca he echado perder la memoria_

 _Del vasto cielo infinito he visto ese día_

 _Hemos recorrido un largo camino,_

 _Cada uno con nuestro propio compromiso_

 _En nuestros corazones,_

 _No hay duda alguna_

 _Hay cosas que debemos llevar con nosotros._

 _El sol saldrá_

 _Y brillando por igual incluso en nuestros dolores._

 _Yo creo en…_

 _El futuro que se convertirá en una pieza algún día_

 _Vamos a encontrarlo juntos_

 _Tú eres irreemplazable_

 _No lo olvides…_

 _Luchamos juntos._ **(**)**

Luffy termino de leer mientras cerraba los ojos y acariciaba la espalda de ella lentamente, Nami no dijo nada, estaba perdida en sus palabras, era solo una poesía, se recordaba a si misma pero no pudo evitar sentirse perdida en aquellas frases, beso tenuemente su pecho mientras Luffy abría los ojos y dejaba el libro en el buró.

-Nada de bromas-, se burló él y ella sonrió al levantar la cara.

-Ja, ja-, contesto ella y él la encerró entre el colchón y su cuerpo.

-Gracias por hacer a Koala feliz-, susurro Luffy.

-No creo que yo tenga mucho que ver-, dijo Nami en tono bajo

-Muy humilde-, bromeo Luffy y Nami sonrió

-Además si la ayude es porque es mi amiga-, admitió mientras él acariciaba su nariz con la suya.

-Claro… aun así, gracias-, murmuro antes de besarla, Nami suspiro mientras llevaba las manos a su cabello y lo abrazaba mientras él la acariciaba delicadamente haciéndola arder.

Bajo por su cuello mientras le bajaba su camisón hasta su cintura dejando sus pechos expuestos sin sostén, los acaricio y beso mientras ella se encorvaba y arqueaba la espalda haciendo que sus caderas chocaran a la vez.

Nami trato de quitarle su pantalón pero Luffy sujeto sus manos y las llevo hacia su cabeza.

-Déjame-, susurro él mientras ella gemía al escucharlo, no puso mucha oposición mientras él quitaba por completo su camisón al mismo tiempo que su ropa interior, acaricio sus piernas desde sus tobillos, deslizando sus manos por sus pantorrillas y sus muslos hasta acariciarla tenuemente, Nami estaba algo insegura, expuesta a él, mientras el aún estaba vestido al menos con sus pantalones, movió sus manos pero él las volvía a dejar arriba de su cabeza.

-Déjame… déjame-, pidió mirándola a los ojos, tratando de forzarla quizás, pero sonó a suplica, una súplica que la derritió, Luffy estaba seguro que jamás podría sentirse así con nadie más, sus palabras sobre su padre, la manera en la que se preocupó con Koala hacia que su pecho vibrara de solo pensar en ella, quería hacerla feliz, quería darle todo lo que él pudiera dar.

Comenzó a besar sus pechos para bajar a su abdomen, su vientre, su lengua jugo con su vientre haciéndola suspirar.

Bajo un poco más mientras Nami sentía que su sexo palpitaba con locura, quiso levantarle la cara y alejarlo, pero no pudo cuando el dio un tierno beso en su entrada, arqueo la espalda mientras él comenzaba a besar y lamer haciéndola gemir, sin poder detenerse, llevo sus manos y las enterró en el sedoso cabello de Luffy, él quiso brincar al saber que ella estaba disfrutando, que sus caricias eran las que la hacían retorcerse.

Su lengua se deslizo hasta entrar en ella tenuemente mientras Nami apretaba y jalaba su cabello.

-Luffy-, gimió y él jamás amo más su nombre que en ese momento, aumento su trabajo mientras ella repetía su nombre y deslizo uno de sus dedos y comenzó a moverlo mientras su lengua acariciaba su clítoris, ella se retorció y se vino, sin darle tregua él no paro mientras Nami no soportaba más…

-Luffy…-, jadeo mientras sin poder detenerse lo levantaba jalándolo hasta que lo atrajo por fin a su boca, sus labios estaban húmedos, pero eso solo aumento la sensación de deseo.

-Me estas volviendo loca-, jadeo murmurando contra sus labios.

-Simple gratitud-, se encogió él de hombros mientras ella sonreía

-Eres insoportable-, gimió mientras él la acariciaba con sus dedos.

-Tú también-, murmuro antes de besarla de nuevo, esta vez se separó solo lo necesario para alcanzar a verla, ella lo espero de maneta sugestiva, con sus piernas separadas mientras él entraba en ella con ímpetu y seguían con su danza.

Al final, Nami sintió como la semilla de él la recorría… fue una de las mejores sensaciones que jamás experimento en toda su vida.

 _Continuara…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **ACLARACIONES O NOTAS:**

 ***** **Thomas Sangster** **: Lo siento, pero tenía que mencionarlo :3 es mi actor favorito y mi amor platónico. Búsquelo chicas y ya me dicen si opinan igual que yo :D, que esta súper guapo obviamente, chicos si quieren buscar, aunque sea solo por mera curiosidad, no los detengo :3**

 **** La composición que leyó Luffy es la letra traducida del japonés al español de la canción "Fight Together" de Namie Amuro, que aparece como opening en el anime. Es una canción que en lo personal me encanta y se las recomiendo. Aquí esta el link: watch?v=XcSnQP9xK8U**

 **Este es el fin del capítulo 6, espero les haya gustado y que comenten que les pareció, si tienen CUALQUIER DUDA yo CON GUSTO RESPONDO EN LOS SALUDOS del siguiente capítulo. Ya saben, 5 REVIEWS y puedo comenzar a trabajar en el NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	7. Hacerte Mïa

**Acuerdo Perfecto (O.P)**

 **Hola chicos soy su reina, LaReinedesNieges y les traigo el séptimo capítulo de esta hermosa historia, que espero con todo mi corazón estén disfrutando al máximo. Esta es una adaptación directa, "Acuerdo Perfecto" pertenece originalmente a MajoCullen, quien me dio permiso para adaptar la historia y hacerle pequeñas modificaciones para mi gusto.**

 **Quiero mandar saludos a:**

 **\- boons-007**

 **\- 69juan69**

 **\- Yael Uzumaki**

 **\- Prefecgirl**

 **\- Avataris**

 **\- Luffy Ketchum**

 **\- Fujisaki D Nina**

 **\- Tatis GR**

* * *

 **Boons-007: jajajajaja lo sé ya era necesario, necesitaba poner que Zoro se perdiera XD. Jajajajajaja el comentario sobre los esteroides jajajajaja. Ay no a Sabo no encadenaría, es más haría que pasara la noche en la habitación de Koala :3 tú sabes que tengo mente sexy. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me despido con un gran abrazo y te espero en los próximos comentarios.**

 **69juan69: tú tranquilo, de todas formas, me alegro mucho que te hayas animado a comentar. Aquí te traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Te espero en los próximos comentarios y te propino un beso por tus ánimos y ser nuevo en los comentarios.**

 **Yael Uzumaki: jajajajaja y a quién no se le antoja un omelet del capitán Luffy XD. Te mando un abrazo y te espero en los comentarios.**

 **Prefecgirl: jajajaja yo siempre seré buena con todos, y con más razón cuando ustedes me han hecho cada vez más feliz al comentar. Jajajaja te dire algo mi nombre "LaReinedesNieges" significa en español "La Reina de las Nieves", está en francés, realmente me puse ese nombre porque soy fanática del Jelsa (Jack Frost & Elsa) y la película Frozen en francés es La Reine des Neiges. Aquí está un dato que probablemente no sabían de mí XD. Jajajaja y tu tranquila que yo estoy aquí para esta historia y para más. Te doy un gran abrazo y te espero en lso próximos comentarios :3.**

 **Avataris: jajajajaja cuando quieras te saludo, solo tienes que dejar un comentario y te podre responder :D. No importa que seas tímida, conmigo tu siente que estas con tu hermana, tu mejor amiga, mamá, lo que sea, yo estoy aquí para ustedes. ¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿¡ERES MI FAN!? Oh dios no sabes la felicidad que me embarga al saberlo, ahora yo también soy tu fan. Un besote bien tronado en la mejilla y te espero en los comentarios :D.**

 **Luffy Ketchum: jajajajaja y quien no actuaría como Nami con Sabo y Koala, uno se desespera, mugre tenelovela mexicana XD, demasiado drama para mi cerebro. Jajajajaj ya estuvo vamos a hacer la prueba, a ver si no te caes, te veo a las tres XD. También te devuelvo el besote en la mejilla guapo y te veo en los próximos comentarios :3.**

 **Fujisaki D Nina: tú sabes, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que los sentimientos se vinieran de por medio. Y claro que sí, Luffy solo puede estar con Nami, siempre será su elección correcta XD. Me alegra bastante que te haya fascinado el capítulo. Y en cuanto a tu preocupación, tal vez un poco después XD… ya verás al rato, lo siento, posibles SPOILERS. Te mando besos de chocolate y te espero en los comentarios.**

 **Tatis GR: me haces anhelar que te puedas convertir en uno de los nuestros, viva el LuNa XD. Me alegra que la historia te haya dado a reconsiderar tus gustos XD. Y lo se SaboXKoala son hermosos, siempre he querido que haya más historias de ellos, pero hay muy muy pocas; y yo que Zoro mejor lo dejaba dormir en la misma habitación :3, mente sexy… Y QUE ES ESO QUE ESCUCHO QUE YA HABIAS LEIDO UNA HISTORIA MIA Y NO DEJASTE COMENTARIO XD, no… no te creas, no es necesario, me alegro mucho que te hayas animado a comentar esta vez :D. Te mando un besote por ser nuevo en los comentarios y te espero la próxima vez :3.**

* * *

 **Por todo su apoyo y la molestia que se toman al dejar un comentario sobre lo que les parece el capítulo. Recuerden que si quieren ver SU NOMBRE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO solo tienen que DEJAR un REVIEW.**

 **Como en toda la historia, este capítulo pertenece a la clasificación M (debido a escenas sexuales) así que ya están avisados. Aquí podremos ver un Luffy celoso y pocesivo.**

 **Sin nada más con que molestarles y retebnerlos los dejo leer.**

 _ **One Piece NO me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Hacerte Mía._

Luffy besaba el hombro desnudo de Nami mientras ella se despertaba lentamente, él jamás se cansaría de su olor, del sabor de su piel, Luffy había estado con muchas mujeres, más de las que pudiera recordar, pero ella era la única que lo acompañaría siempre en su pensamiento, si tuviera que compartir su cama con alguien más sabia que sería opacada por Nami; en su mente cada recuerdo sería mucho mejor que cualquier otra persona, no sabía como pero debía haber una forma para alargar esto, si ello quería sexo él estaba dispuesto a dárselo… sin una fecha.

-Tengo cara de chupa-chups-, murmuro Nami mientras él sonreía, ella se giró para quedar cara a cara y beso sus labios.

-Siempre tan romántica y delicada-, se burló Luffy y Nami lo volvió a besar, haciendo que él la atrajera, aún permanecían desnudos, ella se dio cuenta que extrañaría esto, la sensación de despertar con él, de su cuerpo rozándose contra el suyo, pero no quiso pensar en eso, no por ahora.

-Si seguimos así no lograras sacarme de la cama-, le susurro Luffy mientras ella quedaba recostada en su pecho.

-Pues no lo hagas… vamos a quedarnos así-, pidió Nami besando tenuemente su piel

-¿Quién eres y dónde está mi Navegante?-, bromeo y Nami le dio un golpe en el estómago.

-Es la mejor idea que has tenido chica lista-, continuo mientras la besaba y comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos.

-Me refería a descansar genio-, murmuro en un tono de voz que pedía más.

-Mmmm-, Luffy beso su cuello y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Se quedaron así casi toda la mañana entre bromas y siestas, besos y caricias furtivas, que solo excitaban la imaginación, ambos querían alejarse de la realidad, de una realidad en la cual su tiempo terminaba deprisa y aun no podían aclarar los sentimientos que los embargaban.

Nami comenzó a sonrojarse de solo pensar que nadie tocaba la puerta pues sabía que Ace la esperaría con sus bromas o Robin la miraría con ese brillo en los ojos de complicidad y amor maternal.

Luffy acariciaba su vientre tumbado boca abajo, con los ojos cerrados, Nami tenía sus manos en el cabello de él también con los ojos cerrados, había mirado su reloj, hace poco que marcaba pasadas de la 1 de la tarde, en realidad llevaban bastante despiertos, pero él había cumplido lo que ella quería, Nami sabía de qué ser posible se quedarían así todo el día pero había una cosa que tal vez les impediría seguir de esa forma, ya era casi hora de la comida y no habían desayunado.

El estómago de Nami gruño bajito para acentuar su pensamiento a lo que Luffy sonrió.

-¿Hambre?-, murmuro de manera socarrona

-No es el ruido que hago con mi estómago cuando ha sido suficiente de la cama-, replico Nami de forma sarcástica, Luffy la beso lentamente antes de levantarse.

-Hora de comer-, sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto

Nami se vistió con una linda ombliguera negra y unos pantalones a la cintura que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas, cosa que no mucha de su ropa hacía, Luffy se encontró mirándola mientras ella se peinaba, ya cambiado fue hasta ella y envolvió su cintura con sus brazos.

-Linda ombliguera-, susurro a su oído mientras depositaba ambas manos su plano abdomen que dejaba a la vista la dichosa prenda.

Nami sonrió y se puso los lentes mientras acomodaba su coleta, se giró y puso sus manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de él.

-Lindo pantalón-, admitió mientras él sonreía y deshacía su peinado.

-Suelto-, murmuró antes de besarla, Nami se separó mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Se acomodó los lentes y se rizo el cabello un poco más y Luffy la giro para besarla de nuevo, se reprimía mentalmente porque sabía qué si ella no hubiera cruzado su puerta ese día, no la hubiera conocido; ella no era de las mujeres que él se jactaba de conquistar, y eso lo volvía imbécil, pues ella era la única que parecía hacerlo sentir completo en todos los sentidos.

Bajaron poco antes de que Koala llegara de la escuela después de que Zoro la recogiera; obviamente acompañado de Robin para así supervisar su "peculiar" sentido de la orientación.

-¿Ya me van a decir cómo le hacen para ir a clases si no hay quien los saque de la habitación?-, insistía Ace en el sofá a Luffy quien solo rodeaba los ojos y miraba la televisión mientras la comida estaba lista.

-¿Se lo vas a pedir no es así?-, inquirió Ace continuando con su monologo sin desviar su vista del televisor, algo bajo como no queriendo que nadie más que su hermano lo oyera.

-¿Pedir que?-, pregunto Luffy confundido.

-Que se case contigo-, replico Ace con voz tonta, Luffy sonrió casi de forma involuntaria, quisiera responder que sí y ni siquiera sabía en realidad porque deseaba estar con ella más que cualquier otra cosa, pero como le explicaba a su hermano que los días terminaban y ella se iría.

-No hemos pensado en eso-, murmuro tenso.

-¡Ah sí!, se me olvida que están muy entretenidos imitando a los conejos-, bromeo Ace y Luffy bufó.

-Luffy en serio, ella vale la pena ¿qué no lo ves?-, en raras ocasiones Ace se comportaba o parecía la edad que tenía, esta era una de esas veces, pero Luffy no soportaba esta conversación por que no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, él lo sabía y aun no se atrevía a hacer nada.

-Lo se… lo sé-, murmuro mientras se levantaba sin decir más.

Comieron mientras Ace seguía bromeando sobre Luffy y Nami porque no había pasado más de una hora de que se hubieran levantado, Zoro los miraba y sonreía, pero Nami sabía que Luffy tenía algo, está molesto, solo reía fingidamente y no había hecho ninguna broma con ella.

-Vamos a ir al cine… aprovechando que Ace y Nojiko van a ir a Gansu… ¿quieren venir?-, pregunto Koala cuando terminaban de recoger la mesa.

-Puedes creerlo, ahora soy chaperón-, Ace lloriqueo fingidamente, Nami miró a Luffy quien se encogió de hombros como esperando que ella decidiera.

-La verdad es que, no tengo muchas ganas de salir-, argumento Nami con un mohín

-Si claro-, se burló Nojiko y Nami sonrió al igual que Luffy, Robin se despidió para ir a la oficina y después iría a cenar con Zoro; Ace, Nojiko, Koala y Sabo salieron poco después, mientras Luffy miraba al televisor, Nami se sentó a su lado y para su sorpresa Luffy abrió sus brazos para que quedara sentada en sus piernas.

-¿Me vas a decir que tienes?-, murmuro ella y el negó mientras le colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Lo que sea… trastorno bipolar… ya sé, síndrome premenstrual-, bromeo Nami queriendo al menos que él quitara la expresión que tenía, la inquietaba y aún más que no le dijera que le pasaba.

Luffy sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Me descubriste… es que me la paso pésimo en mis días-, contesto él sarcásticamente y recostando su cabeza en su hombro sonriendo.

-¿De verdad no quieres salir?-, inquirió Luffy decidido a dejar de lado sus preocupaciones al menos hasta que pudiera saber qué hacer.

-No… además mi idea era quedarme todo el día en la cama, ¿recuerdas?-, sonrió mientras él rozaba sus labios hasta bajar a su cuello.

-Si… tú y tu complejo de oso en periodo de hibernación-, se burló y ella se río.

-Tal vez podríamos ir al supermercado-, sugirió ella y Luffy la miro confundido

-Quiero cocinar algo, ya sabes "dar buena impresión"-, se burló y Luffy la beso, no necesitaba hacer nada, su familia la adoraba, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, el que Ace hubiera tenido esa conversación con él antes de la comida era solo una prueba.

-Claro podemos comprar un pastel, le quitamos la bandeja de plástico, lo metemos al horno y fingimos que lo hiciste tú-, se burló Luffy y Nami le saco la lengua.

-Se cocinar-, insistió ella

-Si claro-, continuo él mientras ella se trataba de levantar.

-Ok… vamos, voy adorar verte llena de harina-, susurro él y ella lo aventó juguetonamente.

Salieron en al auto de Luffy y fueron hasta el supermercado, entraron mientras Nami tomaba una cesta de aluminio para guardar las cosas, fueron directamente a los abarrotes y comenzaron a buscar las cosas que hacían falta… más harina, levadura, crema batida, Nami se sentía extraña al hacer cosas tan simples con él, era como jugar a la casita, un juego que le agradaba más de lo que ella misma quería admitir, le pidió que fuera a buscar duraznos en almíbar para decorar el pastel y la dejo después de un gesto militar, a lo que ella de río.

Nami comenzó a buscar la esencia de vainilla que le gustaba poner en sus pasteles, estaba agachada con la cesta bajo sus pies mientras lo buscaba sin poder localizarlo entre todos los botecitos.

-¿Se están escondiendo?-, pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, ella se levantó para ver un chico rubio muy apuesto, con ojos azules y delgados labios, el cabello lo tenía ligeramente largo, llevaba una linda chaqueta que parecía un saco y un paquete de harina en la mano, lo que contrastaba con su personalidad o al menos la que reflejaba su ropa.

-Si ya sabes… se esconden cuando no quieren ser comprados-, replico Nami y él sonrió.

-¿Qué buscas?-, pregunto mientras se acercaba y se agachaba delante de la estantería

-Esencia de vainilla, pero creo que se agotó-, contesto Nami mientras él movía algunos embaces.

-Taran…-, se levantó mientras le mostraba a esencia

-Los escondes para que nadie más los pueda comprar-, bromeó Nami y él sonrío aún más

-No, esta vez tuviste suerte…-, su voz se desvanecía mientras Sanji veía a la chica frente a él, no recordaba haberla visto por el pueblo, la recordaría sin duda, era diferente a otras, la piel pálida, el cabello anaranjado, un muy sexy y curveado cuerpo, esos simpáticos lentes, y esos hermosos ojos cafés.

-Nami-, contesto ella mientras él extendía su mano

-Sanji-, saludo él mientras Nami levantaba su cesta.

-¿Harás un pastel?-, inquirió Sanji mientras ella miraba sus compras.

-Si… un regalo-, sonrío ella y él asintió

-¿Y tú cargas una bolsa de harina por gusto?-, pregunto burlonamente mirando hacia sus manos.

-No… estaba aburrido en casa… voy a cocinar galletas, pero no se lo digas a nadie, mancha mi imagen-, bromeó el susurrándole cerca del oído mientras Nami reía.

-Es un secreto peligroso-, murmuro ella siguiéndole la broma.

-Si no sabes cómo es la vida… tener dos identidades-, suspiro teatralmente y ella se río.

Luffy oyó la risa de Nami justo antes de entrar en el pasillo donde se encontraba, la miro con un chico rubio que le sonreía mientras ella hablaba con él, camino tan rápido como pudo hasta ella, un dolor en el pecho que iba hasta la garganta no lo dejaba respirar, era como ver lo que tanto temía, ella con otro, otro que no era él, se mentía a sí mismo, Nami solo tenía que abrirse un poco para conquistar a quien ella quisiera; no lo necesitaría por un tiempo, no habría más acuerdo y eso le molestaba a un nivel difícil de explicar.

-Duraznos-, dijo él tratando de no sonar hosco, cosa que no logro muy bien.

-Genial… mira la última esencia, aquí el chico rudo la encontró-, bromeo Nami y Sanji sonrió tenuemente mientras intuía por el rostro del hombre frente a él, que Nami no estaba sola, maldijo para sus adentros pues era de verdad simpática y linda, con esas hondas de cabello que la hacían ver sensual, mientras que los lentes le regresaban a una inocencia de niña, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ella le había gustado mucho… pero tenía la impresión de que ella ya no necesitaba a nadie.

-Hola… Sanji-, se presentó mientras Luffy extendía su mano

-Luffy-, contestó él mientras Nami tomaba las latas y las ponía en la cesta.

-Tienes suerte-, murmuro Sanji sin decir más mientras Luffy tomaba la cesta y Nami comenzaba a caminar.

-Mucha-, continuo Luffy tenso, quería asegurarse que le quedara claro que era suya, si pudiera la hubiera abrazado y besado en frente de él solo para borrarle la estúpida sonrisa que tenía, pero en el fondo aquello no era cierto, Nami no era suya aun cuando todos pensaran lo contrario, en el fondo él sabía la verdad y eso le dejaba un amargo sabor en la boca.

-Suerte con las galletas-, se despidió Nami mientras Luffy la tomaba de la mano, y caminaban rumbo a las cajas, Sanji se despidió con un tenue guiño de ojo que la hizo reír.

Nami pensaba que aquello era un destile insoportable de testosterona, pero la actitud de Luffy no desaparecía, estaba peor que antes de ir al supermercado, ya en el auto no sabía si hablar con él o no, pues dejando todo en claro, no se conocía, ni si quiera eran amigos… o quizás era ya mucho más que eso sin nombrarlo y lo volvía demasiado confuso; se dijo a si misma que esta vez no lo dejaría pasar, él se cerraba a ella y eso le dolía, quería que él hablara y lo haría, cuando llegaron a casa bajo sin decir nada y le abrió la puerta, bajaron las pocas bolsas de compras y Luffy abrió la puerta de entrada, aún no había nadie, ya estaba atardeciendo pero imaginaba que todos llegarían mucho tiempo después de la cena, Luffy dejo las bolsas en el desayunador y subió las escaleras sin decirle nada, Nami levanto los brazos exasperada, de ser otra persona y no Luffy ya le hubiera gritado algunas cuantas cosas sobre modales y se hubiera ido, pero él le provocaba un sentimiento de anhelo y eso también la frustraba, subió las escaleras enojada y fue hasta la habitación que compartían.

Luffy estaba con la cabeza recargada en la pared continua al baño, necesitaba no pensar en todo el embrollo en su cabeza, en ella con alguien como Sanji…, que sería él… solo el recuerdo de un acuerdo, no lo soportaba, que iba a hacer sin ella, lo había cambiado, no era el mismo, no sería el mismo.

-Luffy- oyó a Nami llamarlo, pero no se movió, la sintió caminar hasta quedar al lado de él.

-No estoy dispuesta a soportar tu actitud, si no me dices algo ahora mismo se acaba todo esto-, soltó Nami exasperada, con temor, pues en su interior no quería que nada terminara ¿y si él ya no quería seguir con ese tonto juego?, bien o mal podría decir que terminaron y su familia hubiera conocido a su novia, él ya no tenía por qué seguir con el trato, pero ni siquiera la dejo retractarse, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a él, mientras la estampaba contra la pared, sin lastimarla pero con la fuerza suficiente para dejarla perpleja.

La beso de forma demandante, hizo como pudo sus lentes para atrás quedando en su cabello mientras Luffy buscaba la forma de sentirla con él, de saber que no la perdería, Nami respondió con más ímpetu del que debería si es que quería amenazarlo con irse, se separaron cuando el aire no dejo seguir más.

-Luffy-, llamo Nami jadeante mientras él tocaba su frente con la suya.

-Tengo miedo de…-, la voz de Luffy se desvaneció mientras se tensaba, no podía decirlo, miedo de perderla, miedo de que el acuerdo terminara, miedo de que ella se enamorara de alguien más.

-Quiero que seas mía-, demando mientras rozaba su nariz con la suya y Nami enredaba las manos en su cabello.

-Eres un tonto "Capitán"… no deseo estar con nadie más, con nadie… estoy aquí… mírame-, murmuro contra sus labios, Luffy encontró su mirada con la de ella quien respiraba aun con dificultad.

-Lo quieres… hazme tuya entonces…-, susurro Nami, deslizo una mano hasta encontrar la de Luffy y la tomo llevándola a su pecho.

-Soy tuya-, murmuro mientras Nami trago el nudo en su garganta, cuando era niña se juró que no dependería de nadie más que de ella misma y ahora se estaba entregando, no sabía si Luffy lo entendería pero esto no era por el acuerdo, era por qué él la había ganado, ella lo necesitaba.

Luffy no dejo la mano de Nami, junto a ella comenzó a acariciar sus senos, provocando que ella misma se acariciara, Nami cerró los ojos mientras él la veía fijamente, no estaba seguro pero ella seria suya para siempre…

La beso mientras sus manos aún seguían unidas acariciándola, Nami enrosco la otra mano en su cabello mientras se recargaba más en la pared.

Luffy beso y mordió su cabello suavemente mientras ella gemía literalmente y sus manos seguían acariciando por encima de la blusa.

Él la empujo más contra la pared haciendo que sintiera su erección aún por debajo del pantalón, Nami gimió y lo beso mientras sus lenguas jugaban.

Luffy bajo el zipper de su pantalón y metió su mano para acariciarla por encima de la ropa interior, Nami jadeo arañando su espalda por debajo de su camisa, Luffy hizo de lado la prenda y comenzó a acariciarla mientras bajaba un poco más su pantalón, solo a la altura de sus muslos, Nami abría las piernas casi sin voluntad mientras sus manos demandaban su pantalón, lo desabrocho mientras Luffy la besaba y mordía su labio inferior.

Nami acaricio su erección casi siguiendo las mismas acciones que él primero sobre su ropa y luego dentro de ella, Luffy presiono sus pechos y los apretó y acaricio mientras Nami jadeaba, bajo sus boxers solo lo necesario para dejar libre su erección mientras que buscaba en su pantalón, Nami había notado que él casi siempre guardaba un condón en su pantalón en el bolsillo derecho, pero no lo busco, ya no le gustaba estar con él con condón… no después de lo de la ducha.

-Hazme tuya-, demandó en un gemido mientras bajaba un poco más su bóxer y su pantalón y Luffy hacia lo mismo, se agacho un poco y Nami arqueo las piernas para dejarlo entrar, gemían mientras la fricción era insoportable, el pantalón le impedía a ella alzar sus piernas, él flexionaba las rodillas para que el movimiento fuera de arriba abajo, cada vez más fuerte y demandante.

Nami lo jalo de sus cabellos mientras hundía su cara en su cuello, besando e inhalando, ella cerro los ojos mientras sintió sus piernas temblar y encerrarlo dentro de ella, Luffy dejo de moverse sin salir y se quedaron así uno al otro con la ayuda de la pared mientras sentían como sus esencias se mezclaban.

Luffy la miro después de un momento y la beso sin decir nada, dulce y cálidamente, como si el tiempo no existiera, salió de ella mientras se sentía vacía, Nami quería que él volviera estar en su lugar, jamás habría nadie más, se lo dijo a él y se lo decía a sí misma.

Le quito los lentes que estaban a punto de caerse y los cerro poniéndolos en el buró mientras caminaban, le quito la ombliguera y él se la quitó mientras ella sonreía.

Nami deslizo su pantalón junto con su ropa interior y él la abrazo ya desnuda mientras Nami deslizaba la ropa de él, puso sus manos en sus caderas, la alzo mientras Nami enredaba sus piernas alrededor de él, haciendo que sus sexos chocaran, Luffy se mordió el labio mientras Nami sonrió al mirarlo.

-¿Qué cree que hace "Capitán"?-, pregunto Nami mientras Luffy besaba su cuello.

-Mi hermosa Navegante, voy a hacerte gritar antes de que la casa deje de estar vacía-, le susurro mientras la recostaba en la cama y Nami lo atraía a sus labios nuevamente.

 _Continuara…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Aquí termina el capítulo 7, espero que les haya gustado y que se animen a comentar. Ya saben, 5 REVIEWS y puedo comenzar a trabajar en el NUEVO CAPITULO. DEJEN REVIEW si quieren que SU NOMBRE aparezca EN LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACION.**

 **SI TIENEN CUALQUIER DUDA, NO DUDEN QUE HACER LA PREGUNTA EN LOS COMENTARIOS Y YO LA RESPONDERE CON TODO GUSTO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. No tengan miedo, no existen tal cosa como las preguntas estúpidas :D**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	8. Protector

**Acuerdo Perfecto (O.P.)**

 **Hola chicos, soy la LaReinedesNieges y traigo como dulces a ustedes mis niños su droga casi diaria de esta hermosa historia. "Acuerdo Perfecto" originalmente pertenece a MajoCullen pero me ha dado el permiso de adaptarlA y yo hice algunas modificaciones para mi gusto.**

 **Quiero mandar saludos a:**

 **\- Yael Uzumaki**

 **\- boons-007**

 **\- Tatis GR**

 **\- Luffy Ketchum**

 **\- ChicaOtaku1023**

 **\- Fujisaki D Nina**

* * *

 **Yael Uzumaki: jajajajajajaja por favor quien no se la pasa mal en sus días, pobre Luffy que no puede ni con su alma XD. Un gusto saludarte y te espero con un gran abrazo en los comentarios.**

 **Boons-007: jajajajajaja lamento romper con tu inocencia XD. Y calmare a tu kokoro que no voy a ser tanta drama exagerada y no se separan nunca, eso te lo puedo asegurar, no me gustaría verlos separados ****. Me disculpo otra vez si es que esto lo consideras un spoiler** **. Yo también te mando un besote y un gran abrazo perfora-órganos XD y te espero en los reviews :D.**

 **Tatis GR: Hasta me quitaste las palabras de la boca, pensaba decírtelo en el anterior capítulo pero ya no me dio tiempo. En realidad, si estaba pensando el hacer un KoalaXSabo independiente, una nueva historia y como que ya tengo la base de la trama planeada, así que yo te aviso que puedo hacer por ti y por que me somos team KoalaXSabo XD. Una pequeña noticia, si van a aparecer más personajes :D tan solo espera y lo veras, me parece que en el próximo capítulo te intentare dar un pequeño regalito :3. En cuanto a tu duda, son aproximadamente como 11 o 12 capítulos aproximadamente, ya te intentare decir algo más exacto después; si… ya casi estamos a su fin :'(. E intento ser algo constante con este fic, pues no los quiero dejar comiéndose las uñas, como los autores de las historias que yo leo (:'( malditos apestositos que escriben bien genial :3), entonces son aproximadamente cada tres o cuatro días, máximo cinco que si no después ya no me perdono a mi misma :D. Te felicito por animarte a preguntar y espero saludarte en la próxima actualización.**

 **Luffy Ketchum: me gusta el saber que no te quedaste como idiota sin hacer nada con tu amiga como harían muchos de los chicos normales :D ese es mi Luffy Ketchum XD. Quiero detalles eh, de tu historia, así que ni se te ocurra escaparte que te voy a encontrar :3, tu sabes que soy bien dulce XD. Me vale un comino que estes en España, tomo el próximo vuelo y nos vemos en el parque… jajajajajaja mucho gusto en saludarte y te doy un besote bien tronado guapo que te espero ¿eh?. Un gran abrazo también.**

 **ChicaOtaku1023: jajajajaja es bueno saber que a alguien le alegra que haya decidido empezar a escribir y que disfrutas todo lo que escribo :3. Me anima mucho el saber que esta es la historia que más te ha gustado, tratare de mantener la calidad aún más :D. Y POR SUPUESTO QUE AUN LES FALTAN BAUTIZAR MÁS HABITACIONES, créeme no se van a limitar solo a la casa. A mí también me dolió no haberte saludado en el anterior capitulo , de hecho cuando vi que no dejaste nada, me preocupe, ¡ME DEJASTE AL BORDE DE UN ATAQUE CARDIACO! XD, jajajaja me alegra verte otra vez y te espero en los comentarios. Un gran abrazo de tu amiga LaReine.**

 **Fujisaki D Nina: jajajajajaja por favor no mueras, no quiero sobrecalentar a tu corazón XD. Me anima demasiado que te haya encantado, y lo de los lentes a mi tampoco me parece un problema, de hecho siento que en algunos chicos hacen que se vean mas "sexys" XD, y en algunas mujeres también los hace ver más bonitas… tu puedes ser una de ellas :D. Me sonrojas al decirme que la historia es perfecta :3, muchas gracias por eso y tu review y te espero en los próximos comentarios sin falta XD. ¡Besos de chocolate!**

* * *

 **Por todo su apoyo, que quiero que sepan que son mis musas para continuar con la adaptación y son su deleite es mi meta para hacer y sacar estos capítulos.**

 **En este episodio, como en todos los demás, continuo con la clasificación M (por escenas sexuales) así que ya están avisados. Me disculpo de antemano si es que encuentran algún error de ortografía o gramática.**

 **Sin más que mencionarles los dejo leer en paz.**

 _ **One Piece NO me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Protector_

Nami miraba la gran habitación, oscura y fría, frente a ella estaba una puerta por la cual pasaban muchas personas, oía la risa perversa de alguien a sus espaldas pero al girarse no había nada, más que la soledad, Nami sabía que esta era su pesadilla, la única que la había atormentado siempre, y así empezaba, las personas pasaban y pasaban, ella gritaba, las llamaba para que la ayudaran pero nadie se giraba, después los extraños se hicieron conocidos, su madre, su padre, sus amigos de la infancia y por primera vez vio a alguien que no estaba antes en sus sueños, Luffy pasaba lentamente a través de la puerta pero iba con alguien más… era una peliazul con un vestido muy ajustado y provocativo, estaban coqueteando, ella lo llamaba pero él jamás se giró, mientras que la risa susurraba a su oído "Él también se ira… y con otra"

Luffy sintió a Nami revolverse entre sus brazos y se despertó mientras ella se sentaba en la cama, con la respiración agitada, tenía el rostro tapado con sus manos, Luffy se incorporó y le toco el hombro mientras la acercaba a su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa?-, susurro mientras ella no se movía, escucho que estaba llorando, pero como tratando de controlarlo.

-Un mal sueño Monkey-, murmuro ya calmada, levanto su rostro y le beso la mejilla y salió la cama para ir hacia el baño, Luffy se llevó las manos hacia el cabello, ella no confiaba en él, ayer la había hecho suya. Habían estado juntos la mayor parte de la noche, ella se entregaba a él, con la pasión segándola, pero él sabía que aún se protegía como ahora.

Pasaban las 10 de la mañana, se levantó y se cambió mientras ella salía del baño con la cara fresca y la orilla del cabello mojado, como si se hubiera lavado la cara un par de veces, le sonrió tenuemente y él le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Me vas a decir de que trataba la pesadilla?-, preguntó él mientras ella se ponía unos vaqueros negros ajustados, los cuales resaltaban sus curveadas piernas.

-Si… ya sabes lo normal, estaba cómodamente durmiendo y empecé a soñar contigo… horrible, ya te imaginaras-, contó en tono burlón mientras Luffy sonreía, ella se escudaba en sus bromas, siempre lo hacía.

Nami no le había mentido, el soñar con él solo era la prueba de lo que ella temía, lo había dejado entrar y ahora solo esperaba la fecha en que volviera a estar sola.

-Muy graciosa-, dijo él acercándola cuando ella terminaba de poner su blusa holgada.

-En serio, fue espeluznante-, siguió ella, más tranquila, el calor de su cuerpo y la forma en que sus ojos miraban a los suyos la tranquilizaba.

-Mala suerte, yo soñé muy bien… puedes creerlo tuve a todas las modelos de Victoria Secret-, dijo Luffy con una sonrisa torcida mientras Nami hacia una mueca y se alejaba mientras él reía.

-Ves que no es gracioso… ¿ahora quien es ridículo? -, murmuro él abrazándola por detrás y besando hábilmente su cuello.

-Si claro-, dijo ella mientras él la giraba.

-Admítelo mi querida Navegante… estas celosa-, susurro contra sus labios.

Nami iba a comenzar a debatir, pero él acorto la nula distancia y la beso mientras ella lo seguía lentamente.

-Buenos días Mi Navegante-, susurro a su oído y ella sonrío.

-Buenos días "Capitán"-, contesto mientras se giraba para ir hasta el buró y tomar sus lentes, Luffy se puso sus zapatos mientras ella hacía una coleta con su cabello.

Bajaron para encontrarse a Ace y a Sabo jugando XBOX en el televisor mientras Nojiko conversaba con Robin.

-Hola dormilones-, saludo Nojiko mirando a Nami quien le saco la lengua.

-Buenos días-, saludo Nami mientras Luffy le daba un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-¿Cómo estuvo la película?-, pregunto Nami a Nojiko, mientras Robin les daba un plato de frutas a ella y a Luffy, este último hizo un puchero como respuesta ante su comida.

-No para el cine… pero fue divertido, Koala y Sabo son tan dulces que ya me volví diabética-, bromeó ella mientras todos reían a excepción de Sabo, quien se sonrojo violentamente ante el comentario sin poder evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pensándolo bien mamá, no creo que sea buena idea que Ace y Nojiko sean los mayores a cargo y mucho menos en el cine, no recuerdas… sobre la película de terror de hace unos años-, comenzó Luffy mientras Nojiko se tapaba la cara, Robin negaba con la cabeza sonriendo y Nami lo veía confusa.

-Antes de casarse fueron a ver una película de terror… y fueron llevados a la comisaria por faltas a la moral… digamos que no estaba muy interesante lo que tenían en frente-, siguió Luffy mientras Nami reía echando una carcajada.

-¡Ey! Mi chica tenía miedo y yo solo la abrace-, replico Ace mientras entraba a la cocina y todos reían.

-Debo admitirlo Ace esto te hace bajar en la escala de aburrimiento-, contesto Nami riendo.

-¡Genial!… es más, podría hacer que me consideradas nada aburrido… Nojiko recuerdas…-, comenzó sentándose frente a ellos mientras Luffy reía con fuerza y Nojiko le aventaba una servilleta.

-¡Cállate Ace!…-, grito apenada.

-Pero bebé-, replico haciendo un puchero.

-No es justo, solo porque ya soy un hombre decente y ahora ellos son los "calientes", me pueden llamar aburrido-, replico mientras Luffy reía con más fuerza, Nami negaba apenada y Robin sonreía mientras Nojiko le aventaba otra servilleta a su esposo

-¿Tú, decente Ace?-, contesto Luffy en tono burlón entre risas.

-Suficiente de esto, no es de caballeros niños- reprendió Robin mientras ambos se ponían serios y era el turno de las mujeres para reír.

-¿Juegas Luffy?, mi antes emo-amigo ahora corazoncito de chocolate-Sabo me está dando una paliza-, pidió Ace mientras su hermano asentía.

Salió después de desayunar mientras Nami lavaba los platos.

-No es necesario que hagas eso cariño…-, pidió Robin mientras Nami negaba.

-Si lo ensucio lo limpio-, soltó sin pensar y después se río poniéndose roja al recordar las palabras que Luffy le había susurrado a ella.

-Gracias, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para la cena de mañana-, dijo Robin mientras Nami fruncía el ceño.

-¿Cena?-, murmuró

-Bueno en realidad es una pequeña celebración, la empresa cumple 5 años y lo festejaremos con una pequeña cena en la oficina… donde tiene la cabeza Luffy, pensaba decirte hasta que ya es tuvieran ahí-, continuo Robin moviendo la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-No es necesario que yo vaya-, susurro Nami y Robin fue hasta quedar enfrente de ella.

-Toda la familia estará ahí… y no hay discusión señorita-, exigió sonriendo y Nami asintió, Robin le recordaba tanto a como soñaba y quería que fuera su mamá, en actitudes y gestos, agradecía a **Bellemere*** todo lo que le había dado y lo que había trabajado para sacarla adelante pero nunca estuvo ahí solo para Nami, solo para platicar, para abrazarla.

Robin se despidió mientras Nojiko sonreía y Nami se sentaba a su lado.

-Asusta cierto-, inquirió mientras Nami la miraba

-¿Qué?-, preguntó Nami.

-Sentirse parte de esto… de la familia Monkey, sentir que perteneces aquí-, continuo mientras Nami asentía y sentía un leve frio pues sabía que ella no estaría aquí siempre, tal vez no los volvería a ver.

-Confía en ti Nami, todos te queremos, tal vez no te conocíamos, pero Luffy no es el mismo, parece como si le dieran toneladas y toneladas de carne todos los días-, bromeó y Nami sonrió

-Voy a recoger un poco el cuarto que está peor que el de cualquiera de los dos adolescentes de esta casa-, se burló y Nami asintió sonriendo.

Salió hacia el jardín trasero mientras veía los árboles, el clima estaba caluroso pero nublado y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera le había molestado el clima, pues ni importaba, no cambiaría nada de estos días, no solo era el sexo, ya no, lo amaba y no se atrevía a nombrar hasta limite si es que había alguno.

-De nuevo quisiera entrar en tu cabeza-, murmuro Luffy sobresaltándola mientras la abrazaba por detrás, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella.

-Quizá no te guste lo que veas-, replico ella

-Bueno se de ante mano que te falta un tonillo, estaría preparado-, murmuro en su oreja y ella sonrío.

-A fin de cuentas… no hubo pastel-, continuo después de unos momentos de silencio.

-No dije cuándo-, contesto ella mientras el reía

-OK, OK, me vas a dejar estar presente cuando quemes la casa-, se burló

-Se cocinar "Capitán" Idiota-, repitió rodeando los ojos, el río por su nuevo sobrenombre.

-Ya lo veremos-, siguió él en tono burlón.

Después de la comida, Koala se unió al que se convirtió en el mini torneo de juego de Ace y Sabo, Nojiko leía un libro en el sofá mientras Luffy y Nami terminaban de recoger la cocina después de que Robin y Zoro salieran a la oficina y al corporativo respectivamente.

Nami acerco todas las cosas para comenzar a preparar su pastel mientras Luffy se sentaba a verla trabajar, él la miraba embelesado mientras ella cocinaba con movimientos precisos y gráciles, mezclaba, batía y cantaba en murmullo en japonés **Juu Mensou**** mientras Luffy permanecía en silencio disfrutando de su hermosa voz.

-Ahora veo desde otra perspectiva tu programa del "Chef al Desnudo"-, murmuro mientras ella le sacaba la lengua y ponía la mezcla en el molde para hornear.

Puso el horno mientras él sonreía, cuando metió el molde se dirigió hasta él y se sentó en sus piernas mientras Luffy se sorprendía gustoso, ella casi nunca tomaba la iniciativa.

-Tu mamá me dijo sobre la cena de mañana-, murmuro sin mirarlo

-Vas a ir conmigo cierto-, inquirió él mientras ella sonreía

-Bueno "Capitán" según yo sigo siendo tu "novia" eso es obvio-, dijo ella en tono soso, el negó con su mejor sonrisa y la más a él.

-No por eso… quiero que vayas por que sí… porque iras conmigo-, le susurro en tono bajo.

-Olvida el acuerdo-, murmuro a su oído mientras besaba su cuello, Luffy no pudo detenerse, sabía que ella quizás consideraría una locura que él quisiera seguir con esto, sin ponerle fecha, sin seguir su trato, pero no la iba a dejar.

Nami sintió a su corazón latir como loco, el acuerdo… ya no estaba segura de que entraba en el y que es peor no le importaba, llevo sus manos a sus cabellos mientras él besaba su cuello

-¡Por Dios mis castos ojos!-, bromeo Koala mientras Luffy rodeaba los ojos y Nami sonreía

-Koala… pues no mires-, contesto Luffy sin soltar a Nami que intentaba pararse.

-Pensé que estaban haciendo un pastel… no bebés-, dijo ella sacando unos refrescos del refrigerador.

-Estamos haciendo un pastel-, señalo Nami al horno mientras su "cuñada" rodeaba los ojos.

-Claro-, se burló

-Algún día cocinara algo así con Sabo-, se burló Koala y Luffy bufó

-Ni lo sueñes hermanita, además todos saben que no sabes ni calentar agua-, contesto Luffy mientras Nami torcía los ojos.

-Ve Koala, antes de que el hermano mayor se vuelva insoportable-, se burló mientras la mencionada sonreía y le sacaba la lengua a su hermano.

-Ves… eres una mala influencia-, le dijo Luffy con reproche a Nami mientras esa sonreía

-A sí, soy de lo peor-, le siguió el juego

-Me has llevado a la perdición-, murmuro Luffy contra sus labios

-Tú no eres inocente "Capitán"-, replico ella

-No, era un idiota…-, concluyo antes de besarla, Nami respondió mientras Luffy se levantaba y la cargaba para quedar sentada en el desayunador, beso sus labios, su cuello y sus hombros por encima de la blusa.

El ruido del horno sonó dejándolos agitados, Nami sonrió mientras se bajaba del desayunador y sacaba el pastel, después de unos momentos que tardo en sacarlo del molde le pidió a Luffy que picara algunos duraznos para decorarlo.

Luffy comenzó a picarlos mientras Nami decoraba el pastel con algo de crema batida, Luffy le pasó los pedazos de duraznos mientras ella formaba un círculo de figuras.

-Nami…-, llamo Luffy mientras ella decoraba, levanto su rostro mientras él le daba una rebanada de durazno y lo acercaba a su boca, Nami la abrió y él deslizo el durazno por todo su labio antes de meterlo en su boca, pero Nami la cerro lamiendo a la vez sus dedos y pasando su lengua por ellos mientras Luffy la miraba sintiendo un camino de sensaciones llegar a su ingle.

Nami sonrió mientras volvía a su tarea, termino de decorar mientras buscaba una servilleta para limpiarse sus dedos llenos de crema, pero Luffy tomo sus manos y se la acerco a su rosto, abrió su boca y limpio sus dedos saboreando la crema mientras Nami se mordía el labio.

Sonrío cuando termino mientras ella estaba tiesa en su lugar, se acercó a sus labios y la beso mientras Nami suspiraba en su boca.

-Aprendo rápido-, bromeo mientras ella se alejaba.

-Sí, tienes una mente superior-, bromeo ella y él sonrío de forma picara y aduladora

Robin estaba muy sorprendida por el pastel y todos halagaron a Nami mientras comían una rebanada para la cena, Luffy subió mientras Nami terminaba de lavar los últimos platos, después de que ella le dijera que subiría en un momento, Nami quería encontrar la fuerza para hablar con él, para decirle lo que sentía, pero no encontraba la manera.

-Gracias por el pastel Nami-, susurro Robin entrando a la cocina

-Fue un placer, es para agradecerles por toda esta semana-, replico Nami humildemente.

-No debes nada… mientras vea a Luffy con ese brillo en los ojos, esta será tu casa y nosotros tu familia-, le aseguro antes de darle un abrazo que Nami correspondió.

-Buenas noches Robin-, se despidió

-Buenas noches Nami-, sonrió asintiendo

Nami subió a la habitación de Luffy y oyó la regadera detrás de la puerta del baño, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a hojear el libro de composiciones, escucho el ruido de su celular mientras leía.

-¿Papá?-, contesto sorprendida

-No, no estoy en casa-, dijo mientras Luffy salía del baño y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-No, no sé dónde este… papá yo le avise…-, dijo ella algo tensa.

-Le mande un mensaje ayer y me contesto que estaba bien-, siguió mientras él se sentaba en el sofá, ella parecía no haberlo notado.

-Yo soy la hija papá, ¿al menos me vas a preguntar dónde estoy? -, siguió algo exasperada

-No papá, no hay de qué preocuparse… no, olvídalo estoy bien, te llamo OK-, dijo antes de colgar y llevarse sus manos a la cara, Luffy se quedó ahí quieto, no sabía si ir hasta ella o esperar a que ella se diera cuenta que había escuchado.

Nami levanto la mirada para ver a Luffy mirándola con cautela

-¿Problemas?-, susurro él

-No… solo una llamada… me voy a duchar-, dijo tomando su pijama y cerrando la puerta, huyendo de él, esa era la acción.

Luffy la espero sentado en la cama recargando su espalda en la cabecera mientras ella salía con su camisón negro, cabello mojado y esquivaba su mirada, cepillo su cabello y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.

-¿Algún día vas a confiar en mí?-, susurro Luffy mientras acariciaba su mejilla y ella cerraba los ojos ante su toque.

-No es nada-, murmuró mientras Luffy bajaba su mano rendido

Él cerro el libro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda, Nami sintió su corazón doblarse ante su lejanía, no quería perderlo ni alejarlo, así que por primera vez en su vida busco algo dejándose completamente vulnerable, lo abrazo por detrás hincada en la cama con sus piernas a cada lado de su cintura, beso su cuello y suspiro antes de comenzar.

-Mi papá llamo después de que hablara a casa de mi madre y no contestara nadie, él suponía que yo estaría ahí, pero no hablo de mí, hablo preguntando donde estaba ella; jamás supero su divorcio, ni siquiera pregunto dónde estaba… si no estaba en la universidad o con mi mamá, a él no le importo, solo trataba de checar si ella tenía a alguien nuevo-, susurro Nami mientras Luffy escuchaba y poco a poco entrelazaba sus manos con la suyas.

-Pero él jamás ha parecido quererme, sé que en el fondo lo hace, jamás me ha dejado sola, ha pagado mi educación y todos mis gastos junto con Bellemere, pero él no me mira a los ojos, no me abraza nunca, creo que en el fondo me parezco bastante a mi madre como para no soportarme cerca, y mi madre creé que con mi cheque es genial la vida, desde niña aprendí que estaría sola, que era yo contra lo que me pudiera detener-, termino con la voz entrecortada aspirando la piel de Luffy desde su cuello, olía como agua de mar; él sentía que se corazón se saldría del pecho, ella estaba otorgándole sus miedos, se giró para quedar frente a ella.

-No podemos solos contra todo-, murmuro él acomodándole el cabello detrás de la oreja mientras ella reía

-Yo soy una chica fuerte-, quiso bromear, pero una lagrima partió toda actuación.

-Eso lo se… pero Nami… no estás sola… déjame protegerte… contra los truenos, contra el "monstro del closet", contra lo que quieras-, susurro mientras ella acercaba su cara hasta que sus labios se rozaran

-No voy a soportar que te vayas-, murmuro casi para sí misma mientras Luffy levantaba el rostro de ella.

-Ni aunque me obligues, nunca me separare de ti Mi Hermosa Navegante-, susurro sonriendo mientras ella hacia lo mismo.

-¿Y si no lo hago?-, retó

-Seré el hombre más feliz… al menos de este país-, dijo en tono pensativo mientras limpiaba su mejilla

-Eres tonto-, se burló ella y él sonrió negando con la cabeza

-Y tú eres…-, comenzó Luffy pero Nami lo beso mientras lo recostaba de espaldas en el colchón, Nami no necesitaba nada más, él era todo para ella, porque… lo amaba, era la única verdad.

Luffy dejo que ella tomara el control mientras sus manos acariciaban la delicada espalda de Nami y ella besaba su pecho desnudo, dejando un camino desde su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen y su vientre, ella comenzó a bajar su pantalón de dormir mientras Luffy la miraba, ella sintió cuando dejo su ropa fuera, no había bóxer de por medio y ella soltó una risita, él quiso levantarse y besarla pero ella lo detuvo, se sentó sobre su abdomen y fue bajando su cuerpo hasta que su boca llego a su vientre de nuevo, y luego más abajo, Luffy dio un respingo cuando ella lo acaricio con sus manos mientras él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, Nami lo miro así tan vulnerable y tan poderoso a la vez porque su placer era el de ella.

-Yo mejoro mi aprendizaje-, le susurro en tono juguetón y Luffy la miro mientras ella tomaba su miembro y lo lamía con su boca, Luffy gruño mientras la sensación era indescriptible.

-Nami-, siseo mientras ella sonreía y pasaba su lengua y lo chupaba tenuemente.

Ella abrió su boca y lo saboreo como una paleta, como una niña con un dulce mientras él alzaba sus manos y después las bajaba sin poder hacer mucho, lentamente las enredo en el cabello de ella mientras Nami sentía su vientre palpitar, el verlo así, la excitaba de una manera poco ordinaria.

-Nami… para-, suplico mientras ella levantaba su cabeza, gateo hasta el mientras Luffy tomaba su cara entre sus manos

-Me estas matando-, susurró

-No... yo creo que estas tan sano como un cabello -, bromeo ella en tono bajo, para después besarlo, Luffy busco la orilla de su camisón y se lo quitó haciendo que sus labios se separaran.

-No tenías que hacer eso-, murmuro Luffy mientras sus manos bajaban por sus muslos con desesperación y ella besaba su cuello

-Simple gratitud… ¿no fue lo que dijiste?-, murmuro ella a su oído

Él levanto sus caderas para rozar su erección mientras ella gemía bajo. Se levantó un poco y se montó sobre el mientras los dos gemían y Nami sonreía mientras sus manos viajaban por su pecho

-¿Qué agradeces?-, jadeo Luffy mientras ella se movía sobre él, sus manos acariciaban sus pechos haciendo que ella soltara un gemido.

-Eres el único que no se ha ido… mi querido "Capitán"-, bromeo Nami en un hilo de voz mientras él se alzaba haciendo que ella perdiera cualquier hilo de pensamiento.

Nami siguió moviéndose y se acostó rozando sus senos con el pecho de él, se movía sobre él con todo su cuerpo en contacto con el suyo, los dos recostados mientras ella llevaba el control, se besaron mientras que Luffy no soporto más y los giro para poder embestirla lo suficientemente fuerte para que terminaran al mismo tiempo.

-Estamos juntos contra todo-, murmuró Luffy besándola y entrelazando sus dedos mientras aspiraba su piel y ella gemía aun con los signos del orgasmo, del placentero orgasmo.

-Lo estamos-, susurro ella mientras nuevamente lo besaba, "Lo estamos mi amado Capitán" volvió a repetir para sus adentros, solo necesitaba el valor para decirlo.

 _Continuara…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Bueno, lamento decirles que este es el fin del capítulo 8. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y que me comenten lo que les pareció en los comentarios.**

 **NOTAS O ACLARACIONES:**

 *** Bellemere: aquí no quería darle un mal papel a Bellemere, pues el personaje me gusta mucho pero no podía pensar un otra persona que podría ser la madre de Nami, quería mantenerme fiel a eso.**

 **** Juu Mensou: es una canción de la banda Vocaloid, los invito a escucharla que me parece genial. Escúchenla con subtítulos que te cuenta una mini-historia, está muy buena, es una de mis favoritas.**

 **Les mando un gran abrazo a todos. Les recuerdo que 5 REVIEWS y puedo comenzar a trabajar en el SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO. Si quieres ver TU NOMBRE en los SALUDOS del SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO solo tienes que DEJAR un COMENTARIO, tan solo de lo que te pareció esta actualización. CON GUSTO RESPONDO CUALQUIER DUDA QUE TENGAN, SOLO TIENEN QUE DEJARLA EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	9. Mi Territorio

**Acuerdo Perfecto (O.P.)**

 **Hola chicos, soy LaReinedesNieges y les traigo el siguiente episodio de esta fantástica historia. "Acuerdo Perfecto" pertenece a MajoCullen; quien me dio permiso para adaptar este fin y hacerle unas cuantas modificaciones para mí y su gusto.**

 **Quiero mandar saludos a:**

 **\- boons-007**

 **\- Yael Uzumaki**

 **\- Tatis GR**

 **\- Luffy Ketchum**

* * *

 **Boons-007: aquí tienes otro capítulo recién sacado del horno para tu ahora desaparecida inocencia XD. Yo también te devuelvo el beso y el abrazo pero el mio abrazo de oso, y muchos saludos desde México a Colombia, ¡VIVA COLOMBIA! Y me sentiré honrada de recibir tus alegrías, también te mando yo con mucho cariño XD. Nos vemos ;D. PD: ¿Y a quien no le empalaga el corazoncito de chocolate Sabo y Koala? Ella espera pronto aprender a cocinar que no se quedara de brazos cruzados en la cocina con Sabo XD.**

 **Yael Uzumaki: Jajajajajajaja muchas gracias XD. Mmmmmmmm ya pronto, más pronto de lo que crees estarán esas palabras "Te amo", tú solo continua leyendo. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo porque si a ustedes les gusta entonces a mí me anima en sobremanera. Un gran abrazo y espero verte en los próximos comentarios.**

 **Tatis GR: jajajajaja te doy tu droga de nuevo XD. Jajajajajaja a la próxima también te invito a jugar XBOX pero a ver si estos desgraciados me invitan también XD. Obvi que Ace sube de escala, quien no subiría de escala con ese cuerpazo que tiene ;D. Pronto el LuNa confesara su amor, tu sigue leyendo :3. Jajajaja a mi también me pasa que cuando a una historia suben los capítulos después de mucho se me olvida de que trataba el anterior, creeme no los quiero dejar así, aquí tienes tu capítulo, tan pronto como pude :D. Te mando un gran abrazo y un beso y te espero en los próximos comentarios con mucho gusto n.n**

 **Luffy Ketchum: me encanta el saber que te esta fascinando la historia. A ti también un gran abrazo y te espero en los próximos comentarios guapo. Te saludo desde México espero que también te guste este capitulo como le resto. Estate atento a mis comentarios al final del capítulo :D.**

* * *

 **Por todos su apoyo y su molestia al comentar en esta historia, ustedes que son mis musas a continuar.**

 **Como en todos los capítulos, continuamos con la clasificación M (por escenas sexuales) así que ya están avisados. También quiera avisar que no pretendo ofender a ningún fan de cualquier personaje que aparezca en el capítulo.**

 **Sin nada más que decirles, los dejo leer.**

 _ **One Piece NO me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Mi Territorio_

-Me gustan tus ojos-, susurro Nami contra los labios de Luffy, estaban acostados en la cama, con el amanecer comenzando a entrar por la ventana, se habían despertado y acomodado uno frente al otro, no habían dicho nada hasta este momento, por primera vez, no había bromas al despertar, nada por unos minutos, solo sus miradas, sin que ninguno de los dos se fijara en nada más.

-Y a mí los tuyos-, susurro Luffy mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con sus manos suavemente, estaban tan cerca que sentían su respiración, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, mientras Luffy recorrían la espalda de ella, su cintura, su cadera y aún más abajo rozando, solo disfrutando de la sensación, ella pasaba sus manos por su pecho y sus hombros.

-Claro el café es tan interesante comparado con el gris casi negro-, murmuro Nami con algo de sarcasmo en su voz y Luffy sonrió.

-Llámame extraño… no me importa, me fascinan tus ojos, dejan ver a la persona que se esconde de todos-, contesto rozando su nariz con la de ella.

-¿Eso lo dice "Monkey D. Luffy"?… si se trata de esconder estamos a la par-, se burló ella y Luffy la apretó más contra él.

-No te puedo esconder nada… ya no-, murmuro pues él sabía que esto era lo que quería simple y llano, despertarse con ella, después de haber dormido juntos, después de un gran sexo, después de un día de bromas y de apoyo, porque ella había estado cuando él lo necesitaba, ella había notado cuando algo le molestaba, ella lo comprendía como nadie más lo había hecho.

-¿Cómo eras de niña?-, susurro y Nami sonrío, su corazón nada más latía más fuerte de escuchar su voz, aun no podía entender como llego a amarlo tanto, hace una semana exactamente ellos apenas y se habían visto, pero aun así Nami estaba segura que Luffy jamás la había notado, ella jamás se preocupó porque el Playboy de la Universidad no la miraba, si no lo hacían otros él no debía ser la excepción, pero ahora recostado junto a él, Luffy rasgaba pedazos de su vida como queriendo saberlo todo, mientras ella se sentía desnuda, de cuerpo y alma a la vez.

-Un poco peor que ahora-, bromeo Nami mientras Luffy rodeaba los ojos

-No lo sé, era niña, con cuerpo de niña hasta los 13 años, los lentes y el cabello no han cambiado, era bastante testaruda…-, comenzó mientras Luffy acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿Eras?..-, permíteme corregirte… eres demasiado testaruda-, se burló

-Muy gracioso-, replico con un mohín y Luffy la beso suavemente.

-¿Qué más?-, insistió

-No podía dar varios pasos sin encontrar algo que me hiciera tropezar, mi madre intento que estudiara ballet a los 5… la maestra termino diciendo que no quería más escenografías rotas después de mi primera "presentación", lo que fue un alivio, parecía un oso con leotardo… era un desastre de niña…-, termino mientras él levantaba su rostro.

-¿Un oso con leotardo?,… no lo creo… debiste verte preciosa… si te hubiera visto de niño seguramente me hubiera enamorado en menos de 1 segundo-. Murmuró

-Adulador, sabes no tienes que ser encantador, al fin de cuentas ya estoy en tu cama ¿cierto?-, bromeo ella y Luffy la acercó serio, casi hasta que ella quedara arriba de él, Nami jadeo y lo miro mientras él permanecía sin expresión.

-¿Eso crees… que todo es por esto?-, murmuro mientras movía sus caderas haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran, los dos se tensaron ante tal sensación.

-Eres mucho más que eso Nami, me vuelves loco… no es adulación, me encanta tu personalidad, tu impulsiva forma de actuar, tu humor ácido casi insoportable y si me fascina tu cuerpo claro… porque por Dios ¡Qué cuerpo!, pero no es solo sexo-, termino mientras ella lo miraba, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, pero reprimió la ganas de llorar, ella habría dicho lo mismo, esto no era solo sexo, era amor, tan fuerte que le dolía en solo pensar que algo cambiaria.

-Es mucho más-, le susurro ella mientras Luffy sonreía, había completado la frase dicho las palabras que él tenía en su boca, la acerco y la beso despacio, recorriendo todo lo que pudo recorrer con su lengua antes de que callera su cordura, la abrazo fuerte mientras ella se recostaba en su pecho.

"Te amo", ¿Qué tan difícil era pronunciar eso?, pero por más que Nami luchaba aún no se permitía decirlas, porque ya no habría vuelta atrás, si las pronunciaba era ir directo al cielo o al infierno y no estaba segura de poder soportarlo, beso su pecho antes de levantarse.

-¿Qué haces?-, pregunto mientras ella se levantaba tirando de la sabana

-Son pasadas de las 10… flojo-, anuncio señalando su reloj

-Yo puedo quedarme aquí-, anuncio Luffy llevando sus brazos hasta detrás de su cabeza, Nami lo miro por un momento hasta que el estómago de él rompió el silencio de la habitación.

-Alguien no está muy contento con esa decisión… pero no te preocupes, los dejo para que lo discutan-, bromeo mientras tomaba algo de ropa y entraba la baño.

Bajaron a desayunar para encontrarse a Ace y a Nojiko comiendo, Sabo miraba la televisión y Robin preparaba el desayuno.

-¿Hambre?-, pregunto Nami mirando el gran plato de huevos y tocino de Ace.

-No comeremos bien hasta la cena… hermanita, yo que tú me serviría algo igual-, contesto Ace.

Comieron un poco más de lo normal, aunque bueno… en la escala de Luffy eso era un desayuno decente. Nojiko y Nami lavaron los platos mientras Robin iba a la oficina a checar que todo estuviera en orden, había citado a los diseñadores, así como a sus principales proveedores y algunos clientes a las 6 de la tarde en el edificio, quería que todo estuviera perfecto.

Casi dos horas después mientras todos están mirando la televisión Robin llamo a Luffy para que él, Ace y Sabo le ayudaran a acomodar los muebles.

Cuando salieron Nami dejo a Nojiko mirando la televisión mientras subía a su habitación, desde que se enteró de la dichosa cena algo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, no sabía que iba a llevar, su maleta estaba llena de pantalones, vaqueros, blusas y suéteres, ni si quiera un pantalón de vestir… nada, reviso en su maleta algo innecesario como si de solo desearlo aparecería algo perfecto para ponerse, la cerro de golpe y gruño mientras se llevaba las manos a su cabello.

-¿Practicas para rugir como león?-, pregunto Nojiko desde la puerta de la habitación

-No…. Solo estoy a punto de matar a Luffy por su falta de información-, replico Nami mientras Nojiko sonreía

-¿Falta de información?-, preguntó

-Si veras… para la cena traigo o este pantalón de mezclilla o este pants, mmm…. No creo que el pants es mucho más "chic" ¿no crees?-, murmuro sarcásticamente mientras Nojiko reía.

-No seas tonta…. Sígueme-, contesto ella mientras Nami fruncía el ceño.

-Koala supuso lo de la "falta de información"-, le susurro mientras entraba a la habitación de Ace.

Nami se quedó parada en la entrada mientras Nojiko sacaba del closet una bolsa de una tienda departamental.

-Esto si es "chic"-, susurro mientras levantaba un vestido negro muy corto, tenía corte tipo corazón, estaba hecho de una tela muy suave y sedosa; este tenía un escote muy prolongado en la espalda; sin embargo sin llegar a vulgar, tenía unos volanes en la falda; el vestido en si acentuaba la cintura y las piernas algunos de los muchos atributos de ella. Definitivamente era muy hermoso, pero no era algo que Nami usaría.

-Creo que me las puedo arreglar con el pants-, bromeo Nami.

-Anda pruébatelo-, insistió Nojiko.

-¿Qué se pruebe que?-, pregunto Koala afuera de la habitación.

-Hola señorita-, saludó Nami

-Nada de "hola señorita" … a probarse el vestido-, insistió también Koala

-Pero, pero…-, replico Nami con un puchero.

-Nada de peros… p-r-u-e-b-a-t-e-l-o-, susurro Nojiko.

Nami suspiro antes de tomar el vestido e ir hasta el baño para ponérselo, el vestido se ajustaba a su cuerpo, le llegaba 5 dedos arriba de las rodillas, el corte de corazón acentuaba sus pechos y además dejaba una agradable vista de su espalda y sus torneadas piernas; así como también el color hacia un hermoso contraste con pálida piel de ella, y no se diga de su cabello. El verla era demasiado irreal.

-¿Y bien?-, pregunto Nami entrando de nuevo a la habitación mientras sus dos nuevas amigas "hermanas" gritaban.

-¡Por dios!-, anunció Nojiko.

-¡Te ves hermosa Nami!-, grito Koala

Nojiko se ruborizo a sobremanera por sus comentarios, no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

-Bueno, tenemos el tiempo justo para arreglarnos así que a bañar señoritas-, mando Nojiko mientras Koala salía corriendo emocionada y Nami rodeaba los ojos suspirando.

Después de casi media hora, cada una se había duchado y puesto un short o un pants mientras se arreglaban el cabello. Nojiko rizo el cabello de Koala y ella ondulo el cabello de Nojiko solo un poco, y lo peino con una bella cascada, sentaron a Nami frente al tocador de Koala mientras bufaba.

-No hay remedio con mi cabello-, insistió

-Tu cabello es sensacional, pero hoy cambiaras un poco-, le comento Nojiko mientras empezaban a alisarlo, le hicieron una trenza francesa hasta su nuca y rizaron el resto para que quedara suelto, pero le soltaron unos mechones al frente y le enredaron el cabello de la parte de delante de la trenza; con un toque final le pusieron un broche de flores de loto en el lado derecho, cerca de su oreja.

-Nami crees que puedas quitarte los lentes…-, susurro Koala algo apenada

-No distingo de lejos sin ellos-, anuncio Nami aguantando la sonrisa

-Ah, bueno… está bien… solo que no… bueno no se ven bien-, tartamudeo mientras Nami no pudo soportar más y soltó una carcajada mientras las otras dos la miraban confundidas, "definitivamente se parecía mucho a Luffy" pensaron ambas.

-Me pondré los de contacto Koala-, explico

-¿Los de contacto?... ¿y se puede saber porque usas estos?-, pregunto Nojiko.

-Por qué toda mi vida he usado de este tipo… además me gustan-, explico Nami encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres muy extraña-, se rio Nojiko

-Gracias… ya lo había escuchado antes... empiezo a creer que es cierto-, bromeo y todas se rieron

Escucharon al auto del señor Roger mientras estacionaba frente a la casa, Nojiko insistió en que Nami se quedara ahí junto con Koala mientras saludaba y le daba la ropa a Ace, y le informaba que se tendría que cambiar en otra habitación.

-Tengo que pedir rescate Nami-, grito Luffy desde afuera

-Aún estoy en negociaciones-, grito siguiendo la broma mientras Luffy se alejaba riendo a carcajadas.

Poco después terminaron de arreglarse, Robin toco la puerta ya vestida con un lindo traje azul, la falda y el saco acentuaban su cuerpo, mientras les sonreía a sus tres hijas, porque para Robin eso era… sus tres hijas.

-Estan hermosas… solo venía a despedirme, nos vemos en un rato-, se despidió mientras las tres asentían, Nami se sentía incomoda sentada en la cama, jalaba su vestido pidiendo que la tela cubriera un poco más, se miraba en el espejo, se sentía extraña sin los lentes, sus ojos estaban difuminados acentuando su mirada, su cabello, se sentía extraña, no se sentía ella, no estaba segura si esto fuera una buena idea.

-Bajen ya antes de que tengamos que festejar los 10 años de la empresa-, grito Ace mientras Nojiko rodeaba los ojos, fueron hacía las escaleras y bajaron para encontrarlos vestidos con camisa y pantalón de vestir, Luffy y Ace llevaban saco mientras que Sabo una gabardina, sentados frente al televisor.

-¿Pueden dejar de ver futbol?-, pregunto Koala mientras Ace reía negando

-Pero mira quien juega… en este equipo hay muchas buenas razones para mirar-, se burló Nami mientras Luffy giraba su rostro para replicar, se quedó con la palabra en la boca… se quedó sin aliento y con la boca abierta con la baba de fuera, incluso podría iniciar unas nuevas cataratas de Niagara. Ahí parada, esta era la Nami que él conocía, la sensual, la de ojos hermosos sin barreras, sintió una punzada de celos porque quería ser el único que conociera esa faceta de ella, pero de cualquier forma estaba loco con ella, así o con sus lentes y aquella falda, no importaba nada más que ella.

-Nada de futbol-, susurro aun con la voz descompuesta tratando de componer su semblante, Koala soltó una risita mientras se acercaba a Sabo y le daba un beso en la mejilla, este último también se había quedado con la baba de fuera al ver lo hermosa que se encontraba su novia.

-Por fin… amor ahora si siento que envejecí esperándote-, se quejó Ace mientras le daba un beso humedo a su esposa, salieron rumbo al auto seguido de Koala y Sabo.

-Te ves hermosamente sensual-, le susurro Luffy al oído de Nami mientras ella metía sus manos a los lados del saco.

-Y eso que no utilice el pants que traía para esta ocasión especial-, se burló ella.

-O la falda… todavía tengo la esperanza de volverla a ver-, susurro antes de besarla, Nami acaricio su abdomen sobre la camisa roja que llevaba mientras Luffy acariciaba su cintura sintiendo la textura suave y fina tela del vestido.

-Pueden dejar de hacer eso… lo que sea que estén haciendo-, grito Ace mientras ambos reían y Luffy la tomaba de la mano para salir de la casa.

Llegaron a las oficinas para encontrarse con Robin al lado de Zoro recibiendo a las personas, tanto trabajadores como invitados especiales, había varias mesas y un gran bruffet, vino, refresco y otras bebidas, acomodados en la planta baja, no estaban ningunos de los sillones de espera, Nami se imaginaba que todo estaría en la parte de arriba junto a las oficinas.

Cabe mencionar que muchos jóvenes miraban a Nami con demasiado interés, pero Luffy la abrazaba por la cintura y les dirigía una mirada asesina, parecía que los quería golpear hasta dejarlos muertos con los ojos.

Se sentaron los 6 en una mesa y los chicos trajeron algo de beber, Luffy se sentó junto a Nami y esta le acaricio la pierna, sin darse cuenta que Luffy se tensó por completo, ella río cuando él ronroneo en su oído.

-¿Y los muebles?-, pregunto Koala, Sabo señalo hacia arriba con una sonrisita picara y Ace negó con la cabeza

-Debieron ver le trabajo para subirlos, aquí tu conejo y tu corazón de chocolate no ayudaron para nada, solo fui yo y mis músculos-, bromeo Ace mientras señalaba primero a Luffy y luego a Sabo.

-Hubieras estado aquí para verlo, mientras Sabo y yo cargábamos un sillón él estaba recostado encima comiendo uvas-, susurro Luffy al oído de Nami para que nadie escuchara, esta sonrió y negó con la cabeza ante la imagen.

Los seís rieron mientras la cena transcurría, vieron a Robin y Zoro sentarse al lado de unos clientes mientras las mesas se llenaban por completo, Luffy se paró junto a Nami para ir por unas bebidas mientras una chica pelinegra se acercó a ellos.

-Monkey D. Luffy no vas a saludar-, pregunto la mujer, Nami miro su vestido rosa chillante demasiado corto, vulgar y ajustado.

-Hancock, que gusto-, saludo Luffy mientras tomaba de la cintura a Nami, para Hancock no pasó desapercibido el gesto, barrio con descaro a Nami quien desvió la miraba y rodeo los ojos.

-Robin invito a mi madre y padre, ya sabes, fuimos de sus primeros clientes-, sonrió excesivamente mientras asentía.

-Pero no los primeros y favoritos-, susurro con una mueca y cambio de tema antes de que replicara algo –Mira te presento a mi novia, Nami-, anuncio Luffy mientras Boa reía burlonamente, extendió la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Nami mientras esta la miraba fríamente.

-¿Nami?... a tus padres les gustan los nombres de animes-, se burló mientras la veía descaradamente, Luffy no entendía de que iba esto, Hancock no tenía por qué ser descortés, lo de ellos había terminado.

-Si bueno… al menos no tengo un nombre tan…. como… como dijiste Luffy… Hancock, si ya lo había escuchado un amigo tuvo una fiesta de soltero, ya sabes de esas con alcohol y estripers, había exactamente una chica con tu nombre… no conoces a **Bartolomeo Hitokui** * ¿o si?-, dijo Nami en tono burlón mientras Luffy llevaba una mano a la boca para evitar sonreír abiertamente, Hancock bufo y hecho su larga melena negra hacía atrás.

-¿Insinuas algo?-, siseo ella molesta

-¿Yo?... claro que no, hablamos de nombres ¿cierto?-, inquirió Nami mientras reprimía el instinto de salir de ahí con Luffy del brazo, Boa se recompuso un poco y le sonrío a Luffy mientras Nami estallaba por dentro, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hablamos Luffy…-, se despidió y salió de allí, mientras Nami caminaba hacia la mesa con Luffy siguiéndola.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-, pregunto Koala a Luffy.

-Mamá los invito…-, susurro molesto, Nami no lo miro mientras se sentaban.

-Nami…-, la llamo y ella giro su rostro

-Ella, bueno no sé qué fue eso pero no significa nada-, explico él sin saber que decir, Nami se calmó y trato de recordar que en realidad no tenía por qué celar, lo que paso entre ellos fue en otro tiempo, no le interesaba, él estaba ahí con ella.

-No eres tu… solo no me gusta que te vean-, se acercó hasta rozar sus labios

-Debería ser un delito verte así-, le dijo antes de besarlo, Luffy acaricio su pierna desnuda por debajo de la mesa y ella sonrío

-¿Estabas celosa?-, pregunto él con suficiencia

-No lo voy a admitir-, dijo ella negando con la cabeza mientras Luffy sonreía

Estuvieron platicando y saludando a varios conocidos, Luffy presentaba a Nami mientras la sostenía de la cintura y ella sonreía, por varios momentos quería que esa palabra fuera real, "mi novia", más que eso ella quería proclamar lo mismo, "mi novio".

Robin pidió a Luffy que fuera por unos últimos canapés a una de las oficinas de arriba, le dio un ligero beso a Nami en los labios y subió mientras ella platicaba con Nojiko, después de unos momentos, Ace invito a su esposa a bailar mientras Nami subía, encontró la sala de juntas entre abierta y entro sigilosamente para mirar a ciertos adolescentes algo pegados uno sobre otro.

-Koala…-, llamó ella y los dos se separaron mientras Sabo recomponía la compostura

-Nami me has dado un susto-, jadeo la menor de los Monkey.

-Y ni te quiero contar si hubiera sido otro y no yo-, bromeó Nami sonriendo

-Solo nos besábamos Nami-, explico Sabo aun jadeando.

-Si bueno… aun no es tiempo para esos "besos", vayan abajo antes de que alguien más un poco más grande los encuentre, no sé… se les ocurre cualquiera de tus celosos hermanos-, inquirió mientras Koala bufaba y hacía un mohín haciendo a Sabo sonreír.

-No es justo… no era más de lo que tú hacías con Luffy en la cocina-, la miro Koala pícaramente

-Si señorita, pero aun somos 5 años mayores que ustedes así que… abajo… antes de que me arrepienta de haber hecho de que la mini-telenovela terminara-, Koala sonrió negando y Sabo la miro con gratitud mientras bajaban, Nami fue hacía la única oficina que tenía la luz encendida, la puerta estaba cerrada, iba a abrirla cuando escucho la voz de Luffy.

-Hancock… esperan esto abajo-, replico.

-Solo quería saludarte… en privado-, anuncio ella.

-Bien ¿Qué crees? Ya lo hiciste-, replico él de nuevo, mientras Nami reía bajito

-Vamos Luffy ya puedes dejar ese papel. Además no te estoy pidiendo nada, pero no vas a negar que nos divertimos, el que ella este aquí no cambia nada, hace un año según yo entendía, yo era tu novia y aun así, bueno esa noche fue muy buena ¿no?-, pregunto mientras Nami rechinaba los dientes, no importaba, ella no sabía que ese momento la mentira de la novia solo era una pantalla, ellos ni si quiera se conocían pero ahora era diferente y se lo iba a dejar muy en claro.

-Hancock… por favor-, pidió Luffy mientras ella se reía.

-¿Te pongo nervioso?-, pregunto en voz baja.

-No, solo no te quiero alejar de manera brusca-, respondió él exasperado.

-Vamos Luffy se le ve que es simple… por favor, a ti te gustan mucho más… como diríamos… mujer-, termino Hancock mientras Nami abría la puerta harta de toda esta habladuría, con la sangre hirviendo, Luffy abrió los ojos con miedo de que ella creyera lo que todo esto podía significar. Para su sorpresa Nami camino con una sonrisa torcida hasta Hancock mientras la miraba maliciosamente.

-Hancock… querida… de verdad te entiendo que después de haber pasado una noche con Luffy te arrastres hacia él, de verdad que si… no te culpo… tan solo mírame la cara, pero ven te voy a explicar-, se burló mientras la tomaba del hombro y Hancock se alejaba enojada de que ella no hubiera peleado con Luffy.

-Veras, existen algunos juguetitos… ya sabes aparatitos que te pueden ayudar con tu necesidad porque él… bueno no creo que pueda estar libre de nuevo-, se acercó a Luffy y lo beso con pasión mientras Boa salía demasiado cabreada.

-Touche-, susurro Luffy, Nami sonrió tenuemente, pero toda aquella actuación no era verdad porque aun las palabras de ella retumbaban en la cabeza ¿Y si no era lo suficiente para él? Luffy podía prometer muchas cosas ahora pero ¿Cuándo duraría? ¿Y si se cansaba de ella?, ¿y si al regresar se ponía a comparar?, las inseguridades la golpearon mientras regresaban abajo. Luffy noto que Nami no estaba bien, permaneció algo abstraída el resto de la noche, quizás pensó que si se molestó por aquellas ridiculeces de Boa pero no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ella, no frente a todos.

Ya entrada la madrugada la gente fue despidiéndose hasta que solo quedo la familia, comenzaron a recoger las mesas, juntaron la basura y las botellas, Robin, Koala y Sabo se fueron en el auto con Zoro, Ace y Nojiko se irían en su propio auto, y Luffy y Nami en el de él.

-Bien hora de la camita-, se despidió Ace mientras salía con Nojiko, Luffy asintió mientras acomodaba las últimas sillas plegables.

Nami subió para dejar la mantelería en la sala de juntas, que en realidad era un pretexto para esquivar a Luffy, no quería regresar a la casa, no quería estar en la habitación, se sentía insegura, aun cuando no lo quisiera, temía que Luffy la comparara con cualquier otra, quizás no hoy pero si después, lo peor es que en realidad ellos no tenían nada, fácilmente él podía irse.

Salió de la sala de juntas y se disponía a bajar cuando miro la oficina donde antes él le había enseñado sus dibujos, fue hasta ahí y la abrió, entro quedándose parada frente al escritorio con los dibujos sobre el.

-Nami…-, susurro Luffy; sin embargo, ella no se giro.

-Nami… si te molesto que Hancock estuviera ahí… no-, comenzó Luffy confuso, temía perderla por una idiotez… por que la amaba, así es la amaba… desde hace días.

-Olvídalo-, susurro Nami

-No… dime que te pasa-, dijo él detrás de ella sin tocarla, solo la electricidad de sus cuerpos chocando.

-Nada-, murmuro ella.

-Pues ese nada me está molestando, sinceramente no te entiendo, yo no hice nada-, espeto Luffy algo molesto

-Ella tiene razón… ¿Desde cuándo tus gustos cambiaron tanto?-, susurro Nami mientras Luffy se llevaba una mano al puente de la nariz

-De eso va todo-, contesto Luffy.

-No me vas a decir que yo soy la mujer más hermosa del mundo Luffy…-, se burló Nami con los ojos algo llorosos cosa que él noto y la giraba casi con enojo contenido.

-No, no te lo voy a decir porque ni yo se… si estamos en ese plan entonces tu explícame, porque de verdad hace una semana yo me hubiera acostado con Hancock ante sus insinuaciones-, murmuro Luffy enojado, enojado porque ella no lo entendiera, ella era todo, la única que lo ponía al mil, la única que lo sacaba de la realidad, la única que lo divertía, la única, así de sencillo.

-No necesito saberlo-, replico Nami entre dientes

-No, si lo necesitas… porque no sé qué hiciste-, continuo mientras me encerraba entre el escritorio y su cuerpo, levanto su cara con su mano obligándola a verlo.

-No me movió ni un cabello… no he pensado en nada más desde que te vi con esto-, señalo el vestido con coraje.

-No he pensado en nada más que hacerte mía…-, le dijo antes de besarla impaciente, ella respondió solo un momento antes de relajarse

-Eres hombre Luffy…-, espetó

-Eso no importa si tu no entiendes… eres mi dueña… me tienes en tus manos…-, murmuro mientras la volvía a besar con impaciencia.

Nami enredo sus dedos en su cabello mientras lo acercaba a ella, su dueña, eso era lo que quería saber y ser, quería que él fuera todo suyo, todo él, para siempre, ella ya le pertenecía, eran dos partes incompletas separadas.

Luffy la alzo solo un poco para que quedara sentada en el escritorio, los papeles se arrugaron, pero ninguno de los dos se inmuto, Luffy beso y lamio su cuello mientras ella lo separaba un poco

-Eres mío Mi Capitán… mío-, anuncio mientras lo atraía y lo besaba, él acaricio sus piernas y subió su vestido hasta el inicio de sus muslos, Nami comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, al punto de que los botones desistieron, Luffy se separó un poco para desabrochar y quitarle el vestido viendo así el conjunto de lencería que llevaba, Nami se mordió el labio ante su mirada, era el único conjunto que ella llevaba para él viaje, al menos lo único lo suficientemente revelador, era de encaje rojo y negro muy caro; Luffy la beso y Nami comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón y se deshizo de la estorbosa prenda, beso de nuevo a Nami mientras ella acariciaba su trasero y metía sus manos por dentro de su bóxer.

Luffy beso su hombro y la inclino para besar sus voluminosos pechos sobre la tela, Nami gimió y se arqueo más mientras sus piernas se enredaban alrededor de sus caderas.

Luffy deslizo una de sus manos por debajo del sostén mientras Nami mordía su labio.

Lo alejo con un gruñido y se deshizo del estorboso sostén ella misma mientras Luffy sonreía, Nami lo alejo un poco más mientras se levantaba y se quitaba lentamente su última prenda, Luffy no apartaba su mirada mientras su erección palpitaba volviéndolo loco.

Nami volvió a sentarse en el escritorio con las piernas abiertas hacia él, sin divisiones y sin temor, porque él que tenía al frente era el hombre que amaba, Luffy se acercó y las manos de Nami quitaron su estorbosa ropa interior, mientras Luffy la besaba mordiendo tenuemente sus labios, apretó su erección con sus dos manos haciéndolo jadear y después lo condujo hasta su entrada mientras ella gemía tenuemente, Luffy la tomo por la cintura y entro en ella de golpe, Nami enredo sus piernas y hecho sus manos hacia atrás para sostenerse en el escritorio mientras Luffy lamia y jugaba con sus pezones y sus embestidas eran insistentes y muy profundas.

Luffy sentía y solo quería más y más, la sensación era tan fuerte; solo imaginable con una persona… aquella a la que amas, sin explicaciones o razones, solo la amas.

La levanto un poco para encontrar su boca y sus lenguas danzaron mientras él seguía con sus movimientos y Nami gemía en su boca, mordió su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja. Se separó solo un poco para mirarla mientras hacía círculos lentos dentro de ella, ella lo miraba a los ojos, ambas miradas gritaban lo que sus bocas y manos pudieron callar.

-Te amo-, gimió Nami mientras él la besaba

-Y yo a ti Mi hermosa Navegante…-, dijo mientras empujaba fuerte y sentía como su semilla se sembraba en ella, como ella se retorcía y gritaba su nombre con fuerza.

 _Continuara…_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Bueno chicos este es el fin del capitulo 9. Quiero darle mis especiales saludos a boons-007 que ha dejado un doble review y sobre todo a Luffy Ketchum que se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo en cuestión de días, aquí todos te apoyamos y te enviamos todo nuestro apoyo.**

 **Ya saben chicos, 5 REVIEWS y entonces comienzo a trabajar en el PROXIMO CAPÍTULO. Si quieres ver TU NOMBRE EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO entonces solo tienes que DEJAR UN REVIEW. Lo siento si encontraron algún error de gramática.**

 **NOTAS O ACLARACIONES:**

 ***Bartolomeo Hitokui: ustedes saben, es Bartolomeo "El Caníbal", en japonés caníbal es hitokui, o mejor dicho "Pollo-kun" como le dice Robin. Lo siento pero es que tenía que mencionarlo XD.**

 **¡LOS AMO!**


	10. Noche Sin Sueño

**Acuerdo Perfecto (O.P.)**

 **Hola chicos soy su reina, LaReinedesNieges y les traigo el decimo capítulo de esta fantástica historia. "Acuerdo Perfecto" pertenece a MajoCullen, quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptar esta historia, para darle algunos cambios para mi gusto.**

 **Quiero mandar saludos a:**

 **\- boons-007**

 **\- Yael Uzumaki**

 **\- 69juan69**

 **\- Tatis GR**

 **\- Luffy Ketchum**

 **\- Fujisaki D Nina**

 **\- ChicaOtaku1023**

* * *

 **Boons-007: jajajajaja lo sé fue emocionante :3, aquí te traigo lo más rápido que pude este capíyulo, quería sacarlo ayer pero estuve y estoy bastante ocupada por mis exámenes bimestrales :'(. Bueno también te mando un gran abrazo y bien picaron tu XD que me dejaste dos Reviews, me fascina que sea tu capitulo favorito hasta la fecha :D, espero al menos que este este a la altura de los demás, me dices que te parece, nos vemos en los comentarios.**

 **Yael Uzumaki: jajaja te di el "Te amo" más pronto de lo que esperabas XD, por eso digo, sigue leyendo, sigue leyendo :3. Me encanta el saber que ese fue tu capítulo favorito hasta ahora, mientras tanto ahora me estoy comiendo las uñas para que este capítulo al menos que te guste como los demás. Un saludo bien caluroso estilo Monterrey y te espero en los comentarios :D.**

 **69juan69: jajajajaja ¿Quién dijo que Koala y Sabo no podían ser tan calientes? A pero eso sí, el LuNa pide revancha XD. Y eso es, gritemos más fuerte: ¡VIVA EL LuNa!, el LuNa es la ley XD. Jajajajaja si tu piensas que pareces fangirl extremista imagínate yo que soy capaz de gritarle muchas cosas más a Hancock XD, ya estamos iguales. Me alegra ver tu comentario y te espero en los próximos, ¡un gran abrazo!**

 **Tatis GR: aquí LaReinedesNieges reportandose para la entrega de otra dosis de droga XD. Jajajaja tan solo imagínatelo, Sabo solo en la casa, su novia en la escuela y dos parejas de calenturientos, mmmmm… creo que no tiene muchas opciones hasta que llegue Koala XD. Jajajaja que raros no se llevan bien entre ellos, déjame te digo algo, yo soy rara y todos mis amigos son raros, es la combinación perfecta XD, creo que es lo mismo con Nami y la familia de Luffy, hay que estar loco para combinar tan bien ;D. Lo sé, lo sé si me dieron ganas de poner un poco más de Koala X Sabo pero me dije, no, estos dos no merecen algo tan poco o fugaz en la historia, necesitan su propia historia, ya veras cuando saque adelante algo y creo que ya tengo un idea, se llamara "Misiones en la Vida Social Revolucionaria" jajajaja tendrá una temática divertida XD. Obvi que Nami gana la lucha, es más si Nami y Hancock pelearan apuesto a que Nami le patea el trasero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ;D. Gracias por tu comentario y te espero en los próximos :D**

 **Luffy Ketchum: jajajajajaja que bueno que te gustara, me alegra mucho el saberlo :D. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA OH CLARO, claro no estas "llorando" es orgullo liquido XD. Espero te guste este capitulo también y te espero en los comentarios, un besote bien tronado guapo!**

 **Fujisaki D Nina: :3 tu tranquila, tu comenta cuando tengas oportunidad que yo te espero XD. Ten que aquí te traigo raciones extras de "Te Amo", es algo sentimental el capitulo entonces ten unos pañuelos al lado que cualquiera puede llorar, *cof* *cof* como alguien llamado LaReinedesNieges cuando checho el capitulo en faltas de otrografia *cof* *cof* XD. Jajajajajaja lucha por los lentes, que te parece si hacemos huelga y gritamos como locas: ¡VIVAN LOS LENTES! ¡MUERTE A LOS LENTES DE CONTACTO! XD. Creeme que a Hancock le hubiera gritado algo mucho más fuerte si es necesario, ella no es una serpiente, ella es una perr…. Lastima que hay que cuidar vocabulario :'(. UN BRAZOTE BIEN FUERTE Y UN BESOTE DE MEJILLA, besos de chocolate Nina y espero tu próximo Review.**

 **ChicaOtaku1023: me alegra el saber que te están gustando mis historia, y tu tranquila por no leerlos a tiempo, siempre estarán aquí para ti :D, si te sirve actualizo cada 3 días para que más o menos tengas una idea de cada cuando están y obviamente cuando tengas tiempo :3. Estoy aquí para esto y más LuNa ¡VIVA EL LuNa! XD. Un gran abrazo y te espero en los comentarios.**

* * *

 **Porque siempre me han apoyado desde el inicio y que son mi inspiración para continuar con esta historia.**

 **En este capítulo continua con la clasificación M (por escenas sexuales) como en todos los capítulos, así que ya están avisados. Me disculpo de antemano si encuentran cualquier error de gramática.**

 **Sin nada más que decirles los dejo leer.**

 _ **One Piece NO me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Noche Sin Sueño_

Nami saboreo las palabras de Luffy mientras su cuerpo temblaba, jamás se podría describir todas las sensaciones que la inundaban, su corazón latía descontroladamente al punto de sentir su pecho doler, quizás solo a causa de su imaginación, pero era extenuante, su vientre se estrujaba y sus pies se retorcían casi por voluntad propia, sentía sus mejillas arder, era una extraña clase de nerviosismo, y a la vez inmensa, inmensa alegría.

Sin poder soportarlo más soltó un grito agudo mientras sus manos se rendían y de no ser porqué Luffy afianzaba su espalda con sus manos, hubiera caído rendida en el escritorio, después de prácticamente una explosión en su interior, sintió sus músculos tan laxos como gelatina, se calmó mientras Luffy recargaba algo de su peso en ella, y respiraba contra su piel cerca de su corazón.

Acaricio sus cabellos azabaches mientras trataba de encontrar su voz, su respiración incontrolable, pasaron minutos antes de que pudiera pensar claramente.

Luffy no quería separase de ella, ni un solo centímetro, quería quedarse así, ella lo amaba, era un sentimiento que no había vivido jamás, nunca se había enamorado ni lo había buscado, pero no había equivocación en sus palabras, la amaba, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Cuando al fin fue capaz de controlar su respiración beso su piel mientras levantaba su rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

No se dijeron nada por un momento, Nami tomo su cara entre sus manos y acaricio sus pómulos, como si quisiera asegurase de que era real.

-¿De verdad?-, pregunto Nami, Luffy sabía exactamente a qué se refería y sabía que ella tenía miedo, hasta él lo tenía, pero no importaba.

-Te amo-, le dijo mirándola a los ojos, mientras Nami sonreía y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-Repítalo Capitán-, ordenó sonriendo como Luffy jamás la había visto sonreír, él se río tenuemente y llevo sus manos a su nuca mientras su cabello anaranjado se enredaba en sus dedos.

-Estoy completamente enamorado de ti Mi hermosa Navegante-, le sonrió y ella lo beso con pasión mientras lo abrazaba.

Luffy beso su hombro mientras veía sus dibujos arrugados detrás de Nami, algunas hojas estaban bastante estrujadas, se río y Nami se separó con el ceño fruncido.

-Si no te gustan… no es necesario que los dejes así-, se burló mientras ella veía la hoja arrugada que él agitaba en su cara.

-Estoy haciendo un favor visual… este trabajo puede dañar los ojos-, siguió burlonamente ella mientras Luffy besaba su nariz.

-No cambias ¿cierto?-, inquirió mientras ella le sacaba la lengua y buscaba hacia el suelo.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa interior?-, pregunto sin mirarlo, Luffy tomo su cara entre sus manos y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quién dijo que podías vestirte?-, pregunto con voz ronca viendo su cuerpo con completo descaro, lo que ha Nami hizo querer acercarse algo más a él pero se contuvo.

-Luffy estamos en la oficina…-, replico mientras él se encogía de hombros.

-No he terminado contigo-, amenazó con una torcida pero sexy sonrisa.

-Ni yo contigo pequeño engreído… solo estoy proponiendo cambiar de escenario-, murmuro Nami contra sus labios mientras su lengua los tocaba suavemente, Luffy gruño y la acerco para besarla mientras ella sonreía.

-El cambio recuerdas…-, susurro ella cuando Luffy acariciaba el borde de sus pechos.

-Claro, claro… pero lo haremos a mi manera-, contesto mientras Nami se quedaba ahí y él se agachaba, levanto una de sus piernas y le beso la pantorrilla mientras la acariciaba con sus manos, Nami de dio cuenta que él tenía sus bragas en sus manos, le puso su ropa interior en ese pie y luego repitió la acción con el otro, lo levanto, lo beso y acaricio mientras introducía la ropa, se levantó lo más despacio posible torturándola mientras subía sus bragas y acariciaba sus piernas y sus músculos, Nami estaba prácticamente mordiéndose el labio hasta sangrar y concentrándose para no deshacer todo el trabajo de Luffy, quitarse de nuevo esa estorbosa ropa y montarse en él.

Cuando la prenda quedo en su lugar Luffy acaricio el encaje, y por consiguiente su trasero y su sexo por sobre la tela mientras le veía y reía.

-¿Qué pasa amor… tú querías vestirte?-, bromeó él mientras acariciaba los costados de ella hasta llegar al borde de sus pechos, Nami le saco la lengua y él sonrió mientras tomaba el sostén que estaba detrás de ella en el escritorio, lo deslizo por sus brazos y lo acomodo sin ser necesario en cada uno de sus pechos, amoldando la copa de cada uno, Nami gimió en tono bajo haciéndolo sonreír, la abrazo para abrochar la prenda en su espalda mientras besaba su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja.

-La idea no era tan mala después de todo…-, le murmuro mientras lamia su oreja, haciendo que Nami cerrara los ojos y se pegara a él. Luffy se separó casi a regañadientes y tomo su bóxer y se los puso mientras Nami gruñía, ella quería regresarle el "favor" con la ropa, pero él sabía que si ella llegaba a tomarlo o incitarlo de esa manera jamás saldrían de ahí.

Luffy terminaba de ponerse sus pantalones cuando Nami tomo, aun solo con su lencería, la cintura de él y llevo sus manos hasta el cierre, acaricio su erección mientras sonreía y él tensaba la mandíbula.

-El escenario Nami-, replico él entre dientes

-Solo estoy ayudando a abrochar el pantalón Luffy-, dijo ella mientras subía el cierre y alzaba las manos para alejarse y recoger su vestido.

Ella abrocho su vestido mientras Luffy se ponía la camisa y aun sin abrocharla se sentaba en el sillón y se ponía los zapatos, Nami acaricio le acaricio el cabello mientras se paraba delante de él y Luffy cerraba los ojos aun con la vista en sus zapatos.

-Nami…-, advirtió, ella alejo sus manos y se río bajito, Luffy se levantó mientras ella se acercaba y se sentaba a horcadas sobre él.

-Nami-, repitió en un jadeo, Nami estaba eufórica de sus reacciones, se sentía sexy, sentía que su excitación era solo un reflejo de la de él y eso le encantaba, pero quería pasar tiempo así, solo juntos, bromeando, quería disfrutar de esta noche, de él y de su amor.

-Solo voy a abrochar la camisa-, se encogió de hombros y acaricio el abdomen y músculos completamente marcados antes de comenzar con él ultimo botón, Luffy se reclino un poco mientras ella se divertía con su tortura, se detuvo en el tercer botón mientras él le acariciaba la cara.

-Dímelo… de nuevo-, pidió Luffy mientras Nami sonreía

-¿El qué?-, pregunto ella haciéndose la desmentida

Él bufo y ella se acercó a su cara para que su frente se pegara con la de él.

-Te amo Mi Capitán-, le susurro mientras él sonreía y la besaba solo con un simple roce.

Nami se levantó y él termino de abrochar su camisa mientras ella se ponía sus tacones y acomodaba algo los papeles, sin mucho éxito, algunos no tenían remedio.

Luffy tomo él saco en una mano y con la otra enlazo sus dedos con los de ella mientras salían rumbo al auto.

Luffy pasó su saco por sus hombros de ella mientras salían, la noche era fría, las calles estaban solas mientras entraban al auto después de haber cerrado por completo la oficina.

Luffy puso la calefacción mientras arrancaban y Nami entrelazaba los dedos de la mano libre de él con la suya.

-Y dime… ¿Alguna idea?…-, inquirió él mientras Nami lo veía sonriendo,- Ya sabes… para tu escenario-, Nami se encogió de hombros, y se movió para besar la mejilla de él.

-Se admiten sugerencias-, dijo en tono pícaro y él sonrió.

-Te mostrare mi lugar favorito… estamos justo a tiempo-, susurro mientras veía su reloj marcar minutos antes de las 4 de la mañana.

Nami sintió curiosidad del lugar al que se dirigían y casi soltó una carcajada al ver que él estacionaba el auto delante de una cafetería al pie de la carretera de esas que están abiertas las 24 horas.

-Ok… tu lugar favorito es muy… "cool"-, bromeo ella y Luffy rodeo los ojos.

-Te iba a traer chocolate caliente… ahora solo comprare para mí-, replico Luffy mientras ella reía y esperaba en el auto, minutos después él salió con dos chocolates calientes y entro en el auto aun con un enojo teatral.

-¿Y ese chocolate?-, pregunto Nami siguiéndole el juego.

-Lo vendo-, respondió él

-A si… ¿Cuál es su precio?... sabes tengo algo de frio-, respondió ella burlonamente.

-Un beso-, contesto él

-No… no tengo tanto frío-, replico ella y Luffy sonrío encogiéndose de hombros.

Abrió la ventana con ademán de tirar el otro chocolate y Nami sonrío y giro su cara con cuidado para besarlo mientras Luffy cuidaba no derramar los chocolates.

-Ese es un anticipo-, susurro Nami y él sonrió dándole los chocolates, arrancó de nuevo el auto y recorrieron un buen tramo de carretera antes de entrar a un camino de terracería que cruzaba el bosque, Nami miro que se acercaba a algo parecido a un acantilado que daba una hermosa vista del mar, sonrío al notar que la vista era perfecta para contemplar el amanecer que apenas se asomaba.

Luffy estaciono el auto mientras veía a Nami que miraba hacia el frente con una sonrisa, le acaricio la mejilla he inmediatamente esos ojos chocolate se enfocaron en él.

-¿Te gusta?-, preguntó y ella sintió mientras él sonreía y abría la puerta, el aire estaba algo frio pero después de todo a ellos nunca les molesto, ayudo a Nami a salir y se recargo en el frente del auto mientras Nami le daba su chocolate y se recargaba dejando en el su espalda recargada en el pecho de Luffy.

-Gracias-, susurro Nami mirando al frente mientras tomaba algo de su chocolate y él la sostenía de la cintura con un brazo.

-¿Por qué?-, murmuró Luffy cerca de oído, con su nariz hundida en su cabello, olía como a mandarinas.

-Por todo… por esto, por este viaje, por… tu amor-, murmuro y él sonrío y beso su cuello.

-No quiero gratitud Mi Navegante… quiero que me ames igual… eso es todo lo que pido-, murmuro contra su piel y ella sonrío, se giró mientras dejaba el chocolate medio vacío en el auto.

-Pues te amo…-, le murmuro mientras él sonreía y la besaba suavemente, Nami se quedó abrazada a su pecho mientras él acariciaba su espalda por debajo del saco, miraron los primeros atisbos del amanecer, los colores pálidos difuminando el azul oscuro que prevale en las noches.

Luffy beso la frente de Nami y ella sonrío pero sus labios estaban algo fríos, lo miro y él sonrío tenuemente mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

-¿Tienes frio?-, murmuro ella mientras él sonreía tiernamente

-Soy un hombre fuerte-, dijo siguiéndole la broma.

-Ven volvamos al auto-, dijo, Luffy suspiró vencido, pero antes de que pudiera voltear, Nami se había subido al asiento del conductor con una risa juguetona, Luffy recogió los vasos de chocolate y se metió en el asiento del copiloto mientras Nami ponía la calefacción.

-¿Pretendes manejar?-, se burló él jugueteando con las llaves, Nami lo miro y sonrío mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No… voy a hacerte entrar en calor-, susurro mientras comenzaba a subir su vestido hasta alcanzar su ropa interior y levantarse un poco para sacarla lentamente, Luffy trago duro mientras la veía tirar la prenda y moverse para pasarse al asiento del copiloto y sentarse sobre él, aún permanecían vestidos salvo por esa excepción en la que no dejaba de pensar.

-Nami… no traigo condón-, murmuro Luffy mientras ella reía y lo tomaba de la cara con sus manos

-Luffy, ¿quieres usar condón?-, él le devolvió la sonrisa sabiendo de antemano la respuesta y le dio una ligero beso en los labios, buscaba un camino por debajo de su vestido, su mano encontró su sexo húmedo, mientras Nami enredaba las manos en su cabello y hacia mucho más intenso el beso, Luffy comenzó a acariciarla mientras ella se frotaba casi por instinto contra él, no quería separarse, ninguno de los dos quería terminar los interminables besos, no importaba mucho el aíre, Luffy introducía un dedo en ella haciendo a Nami gemir en tono bajo mientras él sonreía y besaba su cuello, acaricio su clítoris mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

-Luffy-, gimió mientras él intensificaba las caricias y luego los volvía tortuosamente lentas.

-Nami…-, llamo mientras ella encontraba su mirada

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-, preguntó mientras sus caricias aumentaban, Luffy quería que para ellos fuera verdad, que ella supiera que era suya, su novia, que su relación ya no era nada comparado a lo que pensaron que seria, quería una relación con ella, la quería para siempre, ella se mordió el labio mientras trataba de responder, el no ayudaba mucho, Nami apretó los labios mientras él introducía dos dedos.

-Si… soy tu novia, soy toda tuya-, gimió mientras él sonreía

-Para siempre-, murmuro él mientras intensificaba los empujes de su mano y ella llegaba a su orgasmo mientras buscaba de nuevo sus labios.

-Fue suficiente de juegos Mi Capitán-, susurro ella mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón, entre ambos lograron bajarlo para dejarlo libre la evidente excitación de él, Nami sonrió y lo beso mientras él besaba su cuello y después ella se levantó y se volvía a sentar mientras los dos siseaban y gemían.

-Jamás me cansare de sentirte así-, murmuro Luffy al oído de Nami mientras esta se movía y disfrutaban de la sensación de él en su interior, llenándola por completo, sin barreras.

-¿Somos novios entonces?-, pregunto Nami en un hilo de voz

-Eres mía… mi novia, mi mujer, mi Navegante, mi negociadora favorita-, contesto mientras acariciaba sus músculos y ella se apoyaba en el asiento para moverse mejor, Luffy llevo las manos a sus caderas y comenzó a seguir sus movimientos y a levantar las caderas mientras ella gemía cada vez más fuerte.

-Creo que hicimos las cosas en el orden equivocado… ¿No crees?-, se burló ella entre dientes mientras él no le daba tregua

-Es nuestro orden particular-, contestó Luffy mientras una de sus manos viajaba hacia el clítoris de Nami en cuanto él lo acaricio mientras ella lo hacía entrar y salir sintió como su según orgasmo llegaba y él aumento los movimientos para que unos cuantos golpes más el también disfrutara de esa sensación de éxtasis.

Nami se quedó sobre el pecho de Luffy aun con él dentro, no se movieron mientras él sonreía al mirar los cristales del auto totalmente empañados, Nami lo miro y él señalo a la ventana.

-Esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida-, murmuro Nam mientras él la miraba

Luffy sonrió pero negó con la cabeza mientras sus manos la acariciaban por debajo del vestido

-Para mí hay una mejor-, contesto mientras Nami lo miraba confundida y algo recelosa, él acaricio su ceño fruncido y después sus labios.

-Mi noche favorita es cuando tocaste mi puerta hace nueve días, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Nami, Navegante, tú y ese extraño acuerdo-, explico mientras Nami sonreía y lo besaba, se acomodó en su pecho mientras dejaba caer una pequeña lagrima… una lagrima de felicidad y así se quedaron un rato mientras los ruidos del bosque matutino comenzaban a inundar el ambiente.

 _Continuara_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Bueno chicos este es el fin del capítulo 10, me disculpo por ser tan corto pero este capítulo lo compensa en el sentimiento, finalmente se dijeron te amo mutuamente y ahora son oficialmente novios. Espero les haya gustado y los espero en la próxima actualización.**

 **5 REVIEWS y entonces puedo trabajar en el SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO. Si quieres ver TU NOMBRE en el SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO solo tienes que DEJAR UN COMENTARIO, al cual estaré CONTENTA DE RESPONDER. CUALQUIER DUDA QUE TENGAN Y YO SE LAS RESPONDERE CON GUSTO.**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	11. Primera Cita

**Acuerdo Perfecto (O.P.)**

 **Hola chicos soy su reina, LaReinedesNieges y les traigo el antepenúltimo capítulo de esta historia, lo sé, lo siento yo también estoy triste y quiero llorar. "Acuerdo Perfecto" originalmente pertenece a MajoCullen, quien me ha dado permiso de adaptar esta historia y me ha dejado hacer pequeñas modificaciones para mi gusto.**

 **Quiero mandar saludos a:**

 **\- boons-007**

 **\- Yael Uzumaki**

 **\- Tatis GR**

 **\- Luffy Ketchum**

 **\- 69juan69**

 **\- ChicaOtaku1023**

* * *

 **boons-007: Me alegro mucho que hayas tenido un día muy bueno y me enorgullece el saber que el que haya subido un nuevo capítulo forme parte de esos maravillosos eventos XD. Por favor no llores, tienes que ser fuerte, todos tenemos que ser fuertes….. neee a quien engaño que todavía no termina y yo también ya estoy llorando :'(. Aun así hay que disfrutar de lo que nos queda y espero te guste este capítulo, un gran abrazo y un beso que te espero en los comentarios.**

 **Yael Uzumaki: jajajajajaja tu tranquilo que puedo asegurar que esa lagrimita de hombre solo te hizo ver bien macho, pecho peludo XD ¡Oh, demasiado varonil para mis ojos! Te espero en los próximos capítulos y te mando un gran beso y abrazo.**

 **Tatis GR: ¡Oh no es posible!, ¡Yo, LaReinedesNieges, hice que alguien reconsiderara el LuNa!, ¡Oh esto es un gran avance! Me alegro que te haya gustado mucho y que amplíes tus gustos y que te permitas leer esta historia :D. En el SaboXKoala yo también estoy emocionada a escribir algo de ellos pero antes tengo que trabajar en otros proyectos, terminar mi fic "¿Quién dijo que era Inocente?" (que estoy pensado meter el epilogo, que es el siguiente capítulo, Sabo X Koala), tengo que comenzar con una traducción de otro fic que prometí desde hace casi 2 meses, pero después de esto, te aseguro que trabajare en mi nueva idea "Misiones en la Vida Social Revolucionaria" :P. Te mando un gran saludo y te espero en los comentarios y en el próximo fic de SaboXKoala.**

 **Luffy Ketchum: Muchas gracias por todo tu animo y te traigo otro capítulo, este un poco más largo para tu agrado y el de todos XD. Un gran saludo de mi parte y te espero en los próximos comentarios guapo :3 un besote bien tronado.**

 **69juan69: lo siento querido, lamento que pronto te dejare un vacío en corazón, pero tú no te preocupes que estaré escribiendo nuevas historias LuNa y SaboXKoala que tal vez una por ahí te pueda llenar el corazón otra vez :P. Te devulevo el saludo lleno de sudor que me estoy muriendo de calor en México y te mando un beso :3.**

 **ChicaOtaku1023: jajajajaja sí, tu sabes la habitación te hace "aburrido" XD, todo un cliché :P, tendrás tus celos querida en el próximo capítulo, que alguien se dará cuenta de lo que se perdió XD. También te doy una pequeña dosis de otra habitación especial en el siguiente capítulo, a la que le van a profanar su santidad XD. Mucho gusto en saludar y te espero en los comentarios.**

* * *

 **Por todo su apoyo y atención que le han dado a esta historia, en serio chicos, se los agradezco de corazón porque ustedes siempre me han animado a continuar.**

 **En este capítulo continuamos con la clasificación M (por escenas sexuales) así que ya están avisados. También me quiero disculpar de antemano si encuentran cualquier error de gramática.**

 **Sin más que decirles los dejo leer en paz.**

 _ **One Piece NO me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda**_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Primera Cita_

Dentro del auto camino a casa de los Monkey reinaba un silencio pacifico, placentero, era la confirmación de que ni Luffy ni Nami deseaban otro lugar más que este, más que sus presencias unidas, sus manos entrelazadas recordaban cada centímetro de piel que cada uno había sentido del otro, era una sensación de leve electricidad, algo que ninguno de los dos había sentido.

Luffy por primera vez no pisaba el acelerador, disfrutaba cada segundo con todo a su alrededor, el camino entre los arboles era acogedor, y solo él guardaba el secreto de su último encuentro, miró a Nami quien había recargado su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerrando los ojos, ella suspiro con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios mientras Luffy sonreía a la vez, ella estaba cansada, él lo sabía, porque siendo sinceros también él estaba molido, había sido la noche más larga, más placentera y más agotadora de su vida.

Aparcó el auto mientras ella permanecía con la respiración acompasada, se inclinó hacia ella para hablarle al oído.

-Llegamos Mi Navegante-, ronroneo mientras ella sonreía.

-No estaba dormida-, se burló ella mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si claro Kokoyashi-, bromeó él mientas salía del auto y la ayudaba a ella para entrar en la casa, tratando de no hacer ruido hasta que oyeron la voz de Zoro provenir de la cocina.

-Koala, date prisa solo tenemos unos minutos-, le decía a su hija mientras se alistaban para salir, Nami escondió la cara en el pecho de Luffy y este río mientras trataban de no hacerse notar al dirigirse a las escaleras, Nami solo quería llegar a la habitación, porque una cosa era poder poner en su lugar a las bromas de Ace al verlos salir del sótano y otro mirar a su "suegro" mientras este se da cuenta que apenas regresan, se pondría como farolito en solo pensarlo.

-¿Por qué no se limitan a la casa?, la oficina era un lugar sagrado-, anuncio Ace lastimosamente en tono burlón sobresaltándolos al pie de las escaleras aun con pantalón de dormir y una playera.

-¿Apenas regresan?-, inquirió él con la sonrisa burlona

-No… ¿Tú crees?-, pregunto Nami de forma irónica

- **Lucy*** tu novia esta de pésimo humor, de verdad hermanito si tienes algún problema, ya sabes cómo medico puedo recetarte de esas pastillas azules-, bromeo Ace mientras Luffy gruñía y su novia soltaba una risita sin poder detenerse.

Luffy la atrajo más hacia él y la vio a los ojos mientras la estrechaba a su cintura y sus manos bajaban un poco más debajo de sus caderas.

-¿Tengo algún problema?-, pregunto él mientras Nami negaba con la cabeza y se mordía el labio, Luffy sonrió y la beso inocentemente solo rozando esos labios que lo enloquecían, Nami disfruto del roce mientras sonreía.

-¡Conejos! aún sigo aquí-, anuncio Ace mientras los dos reían y Luffy negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Y no tienes nada mejor que hacer?-, inquirió mientras miraba a Nami.

-Buenos días papá-, saludo Ace con una sonrisa socarrona, de esas llenas de satisfacción, mientras Zoro sonreía y miraba la escena

-Buenos días-, anuncio mientras Luffy abrazaba a Nami que trataba de desaparecer entre su cuerpo y murmuraba un tenue saludo.

Ace se estaba ahogando de la risa mientras Koala salía de la cocina y también soltaba una risita.

-Nos vemos en la comida chicos-, dijo Zoro sonriendo a su hijo mientras Koala buscaba la mirada de Nami.

-Adiós tortolos-, anuncio mientras salía de la casa con la mochila de la escuela, Luffy comenzó a subir las escaleras seguido de Nami mientras Ace aún seguía riendo unos escalones arriba.

-Mamá ya no vera del mismo modo la oficina-, bromeó él, mientras Nami le sacaba la lengua rumbo a la habitación, cuando llegaron se tumbó en la cama mientras Luffy se sentaba a su lado.

-Al menos a tus papas no les queda duda que eres sexualmente activo-, murmuro ella mientras Luffy reía.

-¿Por qué no tomas una ducha?-, sugirió, pensando que podría preparar el desayuno para antes de que por fin pudieran dormir un poco. Nami sonrío y se levantó para quedar a su altura mientras Luffy le ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-¿Me acompañas?-, preguntó Nami mordiéndose el labio, él se estaba convirtiendo en su completa adicción, Nami negó mentalmente y corrigió, no… ya era una adicta.

-Si te acompañara, no terminaríamos nunca-, murmuro él rozándose sus labios, Nami hizo un mohín y Luffy se río mientras el estómago de ella gruñía

-Además creo que tienes hambre-, inquirió él y ella rodeo los ojos, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño.

-No, ese el ruido que mi estomagó hace cuando estoy molesta-, gruño Nami mientras caminaba al baño, Luffy se levantó y jaló su brazo para atraerla hacía si.

-¿Estas molesta?-, pregunto en tono juguetón.

-Si-, fingió ella mientras él besaba su cuello.

-¿Mucho?-, murmuro él mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja, su aliento erizo la piel de Nami mientras lo separaba para mirar sus ojos.

-Eres odioso-, replicó ella mientras él reía.

-Aja-, se burló él mientras la besaba tenuemente.

-Te amo-, dijo contra sus labios mientras ella sonreía.

-Te amo-, respondió ella mientras él la tomaba por la cintura y la alzaba solo un poco para que sus pies se separaran tenuemente del suelo.

-Me encanta escucharte decirlo-, expuso Luffy mientras ella sonreía y luego se ponía algo pensativa mientras su mano acariciaba el cabello de él

-No soy la primera que te lo dice-, aseguro mientras Luffy se ponía algo serio para luego apretarla más contra él, él sabía a lo que se refería, había estado con muchas mujeres, y algunas se habían empeñado en crearse una relación que él no deseaba… hasta ahora, hasta ella.

-Pero si es la primera vez que lo digo, y la primera que ansió oírlo-, aseguro mientras ella sonreía, eso era suficiente para Nami, suficiente para siempre.

Se quedaron unos segundos así solo mirándose mientras sus ojos hablaban o tal vez no, pero era extraordinario.

-A menos que hayas cambiado de idea, necesito mis piernas para poder caminar a la ducha-, bromeo Nami mientras él rodeaba los ojos

-Y yo soy el odioso-, bromeo Luffy y ella saco la lengua antes de meterse al baño

Luffy bajo a la cocina para prepárale unos omelets y servir jugo y café y llevarlos a la habitación, Nojiko bajo para observar con una sonrisa entre burlona y tierna.

-Estas perdido-, aseguro ella mientras él frunció el ceño.

-La amas ¿verdad?-, continuo Nojiko mientras se servía café.

-Como no pensé hacerlo nunca-, murmuro Luffy riéndose de su contundente afirmación.

-Bueno Ace tiene razón… ¿Se lo pedirás?-, continuo mientras Luffy sabía que aun cuando lo deseara con todo lo que poseía… era complicado, no podía pedirle que se casara con él, cuando apenas habían iniciado una relación, suspiro y negó lentamente con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Ella es algo extraña-, aseguró y Nojiko sonrió.

-No me digas-, se burló mientras él reía.

-No creo que solo eso baste, no me importa nada más que estar con ella, quiero… hacer algo especial… no sé-, tartamudeo mientras Nojiko escuchaba.

-¿Por qué no la llevas a cenar, hoy es su última noche aquí, sal con ella y platícalo?-, sugirió mientras él sonreía.

-Me estas ayudando-, cuestionó en tono burlón.

-Aun sigues siendo el hermano de mi esposo, y bueno ya no eres tan idiota-, se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias… creo-, murmuro Luffy mientras terminaba de preparar su desayuno.

-Tú encárgate de preparar todo y deja a tu amada extraña en mis manos-, susurro mientras Luffy asentía con una sonrisa y salía de la cocina

Nami termino de ducharse y se miró al espejo aun solo con la toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, se veía diferente, se sentía completa, se sentía feliz, por una vez en su vida sabía que no estaba sola.

Salió para encontrarse a Luffy entrando con una bandeja de desayuno, le sonrío y él regreso el gesto cálidamente, él paso sus ojos por su cuerpo mientras ella reía.

-Gracias-, susurro Nami mientras sacaba unos vaqueros negros, comenzó a cepillarse el cabello aun con la toalla en su cuerpo y Luffy dejó la bandeja en el buró para caminar hacia ella.

-Estas tentando mi autocontrol Mi Navegante-, susurro sin tocarla a pocos centímetros de que su pecho tocara la espalda de ella

-¿En serio?-, preguntó mientras tomaba el nudo de la toalla, Luffy quiso girarla y tomarla ahí mismo pero no, ella se merecía una noche especial, nada de sexo desenfrenado, él quería que ella disfrutara de cada segundo y por eso tenían que descansar, además estaba seguro de que ella tenía sueño, había aprendido a conocerla como nadie.

-Tomare una ducha fría-, gruño él dándole un beso en el cuello demasiado lento, Nami cerró los ojos y sonrío tenuemente por causar esas reacciones en él.

Se puso sus pantalones y termino de cepillar su cabello para sentarse en la cama y comer un poco de la fruta que él había traído, robo un pedazo de omelet mientras él salía, Luffy llevaba puesto solo el pantalón de dormir, se sentó en la cama junto a Nami y comieron prácticamente en silencio, cuando ya había terminado Nami sonrío antes de tomar algo de jugo

-Sabes me podría acostumbrar a esto-, bromeo mientras miraba a Luffy, ella no podía aun racionalizar todo lo que sentía por él, lo había encontrado sin siquiera buscarlo, era su regalo.

-¿Qué?... los huevos y el queso-, dijo en tono burlón, Nami rodeo los ojos y le pegó en el hombro

-Estoy bromeando amor, sé que soy "perfecto"-, se burló Luffy y Nami río

-Nadie te ha dicho que eres engreído y egocéntrico-, replico ella y él asintió

-Yo me lo digo todos los días-, murmuro mientras ella le sacaba la lengua

-Tonto-, espetó ella mientras Luffy alejaba la bandeja hacia el buró y se recostaba atrayéndola con él

-Tonta tu-, sonrío él y Nami se acurrucó contra su pecho besando ligeramente su piel

-Mi tonto-, aceptó con una sonrisa

-Nami…-, llamó y ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Quieres ir a cenas conmigo hoy… como una cita?-, dijo él y Nami sonrió mientras asentía

-Nuestra primera cita-, bromeó ella.

-Nuestra primera cita-, concordó Luffy mientras Nami cerraba los ojos recostaba contra su pecho y él se acomodaba mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Después de haber dormido un poco Luffy se levantó dejando a Nami dormida en la cama tratando de no despertarla, bajó para hacer las reservaciones en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, al bajar su familia había terminado de comer y veían la televisión, su mamá había ido a la oficina y su padre al hospital.

-Hola bello durmiente-, bromeó Ace mientras él rodeaba los ojos.

-¿Y Nami?-, pregunto Koala mientras miraba a Nojiko.

-Aun duerme-, susurro Luffy.

-Está bien, déjala en nuestras manos, ¿a qué hora salen?-, inquirió su pequeña hermana.

-A las 6:30-, contestó él confuso y con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú solo encárgate de estar listo-, aseguro Nojiko levantándose del sillón junto con Koala, salieron mientras Luffy se sentaba al lado de Sabo.

-Compadezco a Nami-, murmuro Sabo con una sonrisa.

-Yo también-, admitió Luffy.

Nami se despertó sin encontrar a Luffy a su lado, la sangre se le enfrió de repente hasta que pudo visualizar a Nojiko y Koala mirándola con impaciencia.

-Buenos días-, saludo la pequeña de los Monkey.

-Técnicamente sería buenas tardes-, contesto Nami mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Claro, claro… ahora tenemos que probarte uno de mis vestidos-, susurro Nojiko mientras Nami ponía cara de pocos amigos.

-No más vestidos-, se cruzó de brazos mientras las otras dos reían

-Vas a salir a cenar románticamente con tu príncipe azul… debes usar vestido-, suspiro Koala y Nojiko y Nami rieron.

-Koala… derramas miel-, replico Nami y ella saco la lengua.

-Yo ya soy diabética-, admitió Nojiko mientras reían.

Fueron a la habitación de Ace y para sorpresa de Nami era muy lindo. Nojiko le mostró un lindo vestido negro, era largo, era elegante pero bonito y sensual, de seda y estaba completamente abierto de los costados, ambas partes estaban enlazadas por tiras, las cuales eran su única protección en los costados, Nami lo miró mientras le incitaban a probárselo. ******

Pensaron que el vestido le quedaría grande del busto pero Nami lo llenaba muy bien, Koala le rizo el cabello en cascadas, dejando ver curvas en él.

Nojiko aseguro a Nami que podría quedárselo, como un regalo, ella sonrío incapaz de procesar tanta atención, Nami siempre había sido sola contra el mundo y ahora no se imaginaba lejos de la familia Monkey, deseo que fuera su familia.

Volvió a ponerse los lentes de contacto y Nojiko la maquillo tenuemente, Robin llego y le dio uno de sus abrigos a Nami, estaba casi tan emocionada como sus otras dos hijas.

Cuando Nami bajo las escaleras Luffy estaba esperándola con una camisa roja y pantalón negro, la miro con una sonrisa y con un brillo especial en los ojos mientras ella se mordía el labio.

-Nami-, fue todo lo que murmuró antes de besarla, ella lo besó extrañando sus labios y no se separó hasta que Koala carraspeó en tono dramático.

-Diviértanse-, susurro Robin mientras Nami asentía

-¿A dónde vamos?-, preguntó ya de camino mientras Luffy negaba con la cabeza

-Tu solo sígueme-, contesto mientras ella entrelazaba su mano sin decir más, esa era toda su respuesta

Al llegar, recorrieron el centro, Nami tomo a Luffy del brazo mientras caminaban, él los dirigió a un lindo restaurante iluminado tenuemente, cada mesa tenía una pequeña vela que hacia una linda iluminación increíble, se sentaron mientras él mesero les daba el menú.

Luffy se tensó al mirar como él hombre observaba a su novia, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza y lo beso frente al mesero.

-Tranquilo "Capitán"-, murmuro sonriendo

-Eres mía Navegante-, contesto y ella negó rodeando los ojos

-Yo lo sé… eso es lo importante-, contesto mientras él sonreía asintiendo

Cenaron mientras intentaban contarse algunas cosas de su niñez, Luffy le contaba las travesuras de él y Ace, como conocieron a Sabo, mientras Nami le contaba de **Jude y Britt***,** los únicos amigos que tuvo viviendo con su madre.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, salieron del restaurante y caminaron algo más mientras la noche caía oscura y pacífica, Luffy abrazó a Nami mientras recorrían las calles hacia el auto.

Cuando subieron Luffy sonrío mientras lo encendía y Nami lo miró intrigada

-¿Sigues conmigo?-, le preguntó él mientras ella asentía confundida.

-Más sorpresas…-, inquirió y él sonrió aún más.

Nami miro las calles que recorría hasta aparcar fuera de un elegante hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, tenía grandes jardines y una decoración sobria, Luffy la miro y bajó del auto para ayudarla a bajar.

Nami solo sonrío mientras él pasaba por la llave de su habitación ya reservada, sentía su estómago hecho nudos, como si fuera la primera vez que estuvieran juntos, había sido perfecto, en cada uno de sus movimientos y ella solo esperaba en qué momento se despertaría.

Subieron a unos de las suites presidenciales mientras Luffy la abrazaba por detrás y besaba su cuello suavemente, al entrar Nami se quedó maravillada con la habitación, una cama en el centro de la habitación con cuatro postes que se alzaban en las esquinas, sosteniendo un velo que la cubría tenuemente, cientos de cojines la adornaban, las sábanas blancas y el edredón rojo lo hacían demasiado irreal, había dos buró y un lindo tocador, un sofá y una puerta que debía ser el baño, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue una tina en medio de las esquinas de la habitación, estaba rodeada por un cuadro de azulejo en el piso, podrías rodearla con facilidad, la tina estaba llena y de ella salía humo por sobre las burbujas.

-¿Te gusta?-, susurro Luffy mientras ella cerraba los ojos por impaciencia, porque su deseo y su necesidad de estar con él aumentaban, porque su corazón no podía soportar el amor que él le entregaba.

-Esto es…-, murmuro mientras se giraba y lo veía

-Te amo-, fue todo lo que ella pudo expresar mientras él sonreía conforme

-Nami yo quiero pedirte… que me permitas estar contigo siempre-, le dijo con su frente pegada a la suya.

-Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de los días contigo-, murmuro mientras ella lo abrazaba

-No podría soportar que me dejaras sola, prométeme que jamás me dejaras-, susurro ella mientras él sabía exactamente todos sus temores.

-Jamás mientras yo viva mi amor-, murmuró antes de besarla

-Entonces tenemos un acuerdo-, se burló Luffy hablando contra sus labios y ella sonrío negando

-Lo tenemos Mi Capitán-, contesto ella entre besos.

Él sonrió mientras le quitaba lentamente el abrigo por los brazos y ella lo miró mientras él acariciaba la piel que quedaba expuesta, sus manos viajaron a la camisa de Luffy pero él la detuvo mientras le besaba

-Esta es tu noche amor-, murmuró mientras un escalofrío la recorría haciendo que Luffy sonriera.

Camino rodeándola hasta quedar detrás para poder deshacer las citas del vestido y deslizarlo lentamente, Nami se mordió el labio para evitar gemir solo por el roce de sus dedos contra su piel.

La abrazó pegándola a su pecho y beso su cuello mientras ella respiraba con mayor dificultad, le desabrocho el sostén y lo deslizó por sus brazos, mientras seguía besando su cuello lentamente, solo roces incitadores.

Luffy deslizó sus manos hasta su ropa interior y comenzó a bajarla lentamente mientras ella gemía en tono bajo, Nami estaba desnuda mientras el permanecía completamente vestido pero era incapaz ya de hacer nada, aun sosteniéndola de la cintura la llevo hasta la tina y la ayudo a meterse mientras ella jadeaba ante la sensación del agua caliente en su piel, se sentó mientras Luffy se agachaba detrás de ella, fuera de la tina, se dobló las mangas de la camisa y comenzó a acariciar sus hombros suavemente, Nami echo su cabeza hacía atrás y miró a Luffy antes de que este se agachara a besarla con sus caras contrapuestas.

-Ven-, susurró ella mientras él negaba tenuemente

-Déjame consentirte-, murmuro mientras le besaba su cuello y sus manos acariciaban sus brazos.

Luffy iba de su cuello a sus brazos con sus manos mientras ella hacia tenues sonidos, él sonrió mientras sus manos bajaban un poco más sumergiéndolas en el agua y acariciaban sus costados hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Nami gimió mientras él rozaba sus pezones con delicadeza bajo el agua

-Luffy-, gimió mientras él sonreía y se acercaba a su oído

-¿Qué?-, murmuro con voz ronca besándole el lóbulo de la oreja y su cuello, pellizcó uno de sus pezones mientras que la otra mano acariciaba por debajo del otro.

-Luffy-, volvió a susurrar mientras se revolvía tenuemente en la tina, Nami sentía que su vientre palpitaba de manera frenética, necesitaba su toque, necesitaba sentirlo, lo deseaba tanto como lo amaba.

Luffy se levantó y camino para acuclillarse a un costado de la tina mientras la atraía para besarla, ella llevo sus manos a su cabello mojándolo mientras él sonreía.

Las manos de él se deslizaron para acariciar sus pechos y más abajo, Nami se recargó de nuevo en la tina mientras Luffy la acariciaba sin llegar aun a su sexo haciendo a Nami gemir y gruñir de frustración.

-Luffy… por favor-, murmuro con los dientes apretados.

-¿Qué?-, pregunto él sintiendo sus pantalones muy ajustados y asfixiantes, si de él fuera ya estaría dentro de ella, pero quería que ella disfrutara, quería que ella le pidiera estar con él no solo por un deseo, sino por un sentimiento.

-Por favor-, dijo mientras él rozaba levemente su clítoris

-Dime…-, murmuro él mientras subía sus manos hasta su rostro y mojaba sus labios con sus dedos

-Hazme el amor Luffy…-, susurro mientras el corazón de Luffy latía desesperadamente, hacer el amor era lo que él quería de ahora en adelante junto a ella, era el mejor regalo, se estaba entregado completamente.

Luffy busco el tapón de la tina y lo quito mientras el agua se iba descubriendo el cuerpo de Nami, ella se acercó y lo beso mientras él se levantaba llevándola en brazos hasta la cama, la recostó suavemente mientras ella lo miraba y sin decir nada comenzaba a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa, acariciado lentamente la piel expuesta, la quito y acaricio su pecho, él tenía sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de ella sin tocarla, mientras Nami desabrochaba su pantalón y lo bajaba lentamente, Luffy se levantó un poco y lo quitó por completo mientras ella respiraba agitadamente y estiraba sus brazos para alcanzarlo, se deslizó en ella mientras ambos gemían y Luffy besaba su cuello y acariciaba con delicadeza sus pechos, no había prisa, ni desenfreno, Luffy se movía lentamente mientras Nami jalaba su cabello tenuemente.

Sus caderas se sincronizaron mientras él empujaba cada vez más adentro, Nami envolvió su cadera con ambas piernas mientras él seguía embistiendo.

-Te amo Luffy, te amo-, susurro ella mientras él se movía y gemía en su oído

-Más…-, pidió ella mientras él acariciaba sus brazos y los llevaba detrás de su cabeza, una mano aprisionaba tenuemente sus muñecas mientras que la otra acariciaba sus pezones haciéndola gemir.

-Luffy-, gimió con voz descompuesta mientras él comenzaba a empujar más y más fuerte, tomo sus manos con las suyas y comenzó a empujar mientras ella gemía y gritaba.

-Más…-, gimió mientras él estaba perdido entre las sensaciones, entre su interior húmedo y su piel.

Él gimió mientras sus caderas se movían y las embestidas la hacían arquear la espalda mientras él capturaba su boca y empujaba de nuevo mientras el orgasmo los atrapaba.

Él se recostó sobre su espalda atrayéndola a él mientras ella entrelazaba sus piernas y sus manos recorrían su pecho.

-Gracias por mi cita-, susurro Nami y él sonrío.

-De nada mi amor-, dijo con un hilo de voz y la respiración desigual.

-Te amo Mi Hermosa Navegante…-, murmuro mientras ambos dormían felices de su acuerdo cumplido.

" _Ama el presente y esfuérzate, que nunca sabes que pasara en un futuro… aprovecha la oportunidad que otros perdimos"_

 _-LaReinedesNieges-_

 _Continuara_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Bueno chicos lamento decir que este es el fin del capítulo 11, espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho y me lo comentan en los comentarios. Quiero mandar un gran saludo a todas y todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia desde el principio, muchas gracias.**

 **Recuerden que si quieren que SU NOMBRE aparezca en el PROXIMO CAPÍTULO solo tienen que DEJAR UN COMENTARIO. 5 REVIEWS y entonces puedo trabajar en el SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO. SI TIENEN CUALQUIER PREGUNTA NO DUDEN EN PODERLA EN LOS COMENTARIOS Y YO LA RESPONDO CON GUSTO.**

 **NOTAS O ACLARACIONES:**

 *** Lucy: jajajajaja tenía que mencionarlo, no encontré un nombre así de Luffy para una broma y después pensé en este, y me dije "¿Por qué no?" XD.**

 **** El vestido de Nami: para que se den una idea, busquen el vestido que le es regalado a Nami en el arco de Zou, es este el vestido que utiliza en su "primera cita" con Luffy :P**

 ***** Jude Y Britt: ambos son personajes del libro Hielo Negro de Rebecca Fitzpatrick, es un libro que a mi me gusto mucho y se los recomiendo. Todos los derechos a Rebecca Fitzpatrick.**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	12. Monkey D Kokoyashi

**Acuerdo Perfecto (O.P.)**

 **Hola chicos soy su reina reportándose como el rayo, LaReinedesNieges y les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. "Acuerdo Perfecto" originalmente pertenece a , quien me ha dado el permiso de adaptarla y darle ciertas modificaciones de mi parte.**

 **Quiero mandar saludos a:**

 **\- Yael Uzumaki**

 **\- boons-007**

 **\- Luffy Ketchum**

 **\- ChicaOtaku1023**

 **\- Mariafe272**

 **\- Fujisaki D Nina**

 **\- 69juan69**

* * *

 **Yael Uzumaki: lo sé, en realidad hace poco más de un mes publiqué el primer capítulo, el tiempo pasa tan rápido en fanfiction :'( y tienes razón, todo tiene un final, nada puede durar para siempre por más que queramos. Me alegra mucho que te haya encantado el capítulo y que te ha sacado otras lágrimas de macho, pecho peludo XD. Te mando un gran abrazo y te espero en los comentarios.**

 **boons-007: jajajaja creeme que yo tambie voy a extrañar las bromas de Ace y lamentablemente te tengo que decir que las de este capítulo serán las última que veremos :'(, creeme que tenia planeado más de corazoncito de chocolate-Sabo y Koala pero realmente me gustan tanto esta pareja como el LuNa que pienso hacerles una historia independiente, en otro mundo** **. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo y te espero en los próximos comentarios. Jejejeje soy algo joven, tengo 14 años, pero este año cumplo 15 :P. Lamento que Yael te haya ganado** **pero tu tranquilo que aun tienes este capítulo para ver si vuelves a ser el primero, de hecho estaba checando y solo te gano por 11 minutos XD.**

 **Luffy Ketchum: me alegra mucho que te haya encantado el capítulo, es realmente un alivio que hasta ahora todos les esté gustando. ¡Muchas gracias por todos tus ánimos que han sido maravillosos y toda una inspiración y espero verte en los próximos comentarios, muchos abrazos y un besote bien tronado guapo!**

 **ChicaOtaku1023: jajajajaja aquí tienes querida, ya no tienes que quedarte con la duda XD, ¡OH MIS CASTOS OJOS, QUE ACABO DE LEE! XD Mmmmmm no que si otros quieran seguir tu consejo pero creo que yo aún estoy algo joven :P, aun así me encantas apestosita :3 de mente sexy como yo, y te espero ver en los comentarios, un gran abrazo y un besote.**

 **Mariafe272: me alivia mucho que te esté gustando, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado :3 un gran abrazo y un besito desde México que te espero en los comentarios ;D. ¡Muchas gracias por todos tus hermosos comentarios!**

 **Fujisaki D Nina: jajajajaja me entusiasme que comentes, y tu tranquila que espero nunca te contengas de comentar :P. Jajaja tu tranquila que sigue diciendo que te encanta, me alegra bastante. :3 lo sé, ahora la parejita ya esta junta, es demasiada emoción para mi corazoncito. Besos de chocolate y nos vemos en los comentarios :3.**

 **69juan69: jajajajajaja la relación ya reclamaba a gritos XD. Jajajaja no importa, de todas formas te mando calurosos saludos desde donde quiera que estes XD, mucho gusto en volver a leerte y espero que también comentes en este capítulo, muchos besos y abrazos :D.**

* * *

 **Por todo su apoyo y como han seguido esta alocada historia hasta el final, un gran beso y abrazo a todos.**

 **Este capítulo, al igual que el resto, tiene clasificación M (por escenas sexuales) así que ya están avisados. También quiero que me disculpen si encuentran cualquier falta de ortografía. Sin nada más que decirles los dejo leer en paz.**

 _ **One Piece NO me pertenece, todo es trabajo de Eiichiro Oda.**_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Monkey D. Kokoyashi_

Nami se despertó sintiéndose radiante, era un extraño sentimiento de felicidad que le hacía sentir cosquillas en el pecho y mariposas en el estómago, llego a pensar que parecía una adolescente, pero así se sentía, estaba acostada sobre el pecho del hombre al que amaba, con que reía y bromeaba, con el que se entregaba cada segundo y el que la llevaba a muchos lugares que ella ni si quiera se imaginó, deseo quedarse en esa esplendida habitación para siempre, no salir y olvidarse de todo menos de él, pero tenían que regresar, a su casa, a la Universidad, a la realidad y no estaba segura si todo sería igual.

Lo miro por entre sus pestañas para encontrar a Luffy mirando al techo con ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza, parecía estar demasiado concentrado.

-¿Qué haces?-, preguntó ella aun con voz ronca, él la miro y sonrío deslumbrantemente antes de responder.

-Pensaba-, fue su respuesta mientras ella se acercaba un poco más a sus labios.

-No… ya en serio Monkey ¿Qué hacías?-, se burló y él río bajito.

-Siempre tan simpática amor-, contesto él, Nami estaba dispuesta a responder pero los labios de Luffy silenciaron cualquier replica.

-Buenos días-, murmuro contra sus labios.

-¿Cómo has dormido?-, preguntó él mientras la estrechaba de su cintura y ella entrelazaba aún más sus piernas.

-Las horas que he dormido bastante bien… pero lo que no he dormido… ha estado mejor-, aseguro Nami para besarlo de nuevo mientras Luffy la ponía sobre él.

-Fue la mejor cita de mi vida-, murmuro ella seriamente, él asintió y la miro de nuevo con gesto pensativo.

-Está bien, supongamos que te creo que estas "pensando", ¿Qué es?-, preguntó Nami mientras él delineaba sus labios con sus dedos.

-Tengo miedo de perderte-, dijo él y ella frunció el ceño, Luffy tenía miedo de tantas cosas, de quitarse la careta del "Playboy" de la Universidad, de regresar como solo él hombre que se había enamorado de Nami, él que estaba dispuesto a tomar las riendas de la empresa de sus padres, él que quería casarse y formar una familia.

¿Cuáles eran los planes de ella?, ¿Qué haría después de la Universidad?, ¿Querría que los vieran juntos en la Universidad los últimos días antes de la graduación?, y después que… si le pedía que se casara con él… ¿Lo rechazaría?

-Luffy-, lo llamó, haciendo que él retomara su atención a ella.

-No puedes perder aquello que te necesita para vivir… no seas tonto Monkey D. Luffy, no te desharás de mi tan rápido-, bromeó ligeramente mientras él sonreía aun temeroso

-Promételo-, insistía él y Nami se tornó sería

-Lo juro…-, contesto Nami antes de besarlo, el pánico le estrujaba el estómago, era novia de Monkey D. Luffy… como había pasado eso o como reaccionaria la mayoría de la población estudiantil, ante la despedida del soltero "más codiciado", no lo sabía… pero hablando claro tampoco le importaba mientras estuvieran así, juntos… amándose de todas las formas posibles.

Esas palabras le dieron el valor que él necesitaba para darle su último regalo.

Luffy se levantó de la cama y fue hasta su pantalón, miro a Nami antes de sacar una pequeña caja, ella dejo de respirar mientras el temor bailaba en los ojos de Luffy, fue hasta la cama de nuevo y se sentó al lado de ella, tomándole las manos.

-Todos piensan que te pediré que te cases conmigo-, murmuró mientras el nerviosismo de Nami se convertía en enojo y alejaba sus manos

-Y esto es para hacerlo más real-, espeto girándose para quedar sentada dándole la espalda, se reprimía por haber pensado en estúpidas fantasías.

Luffy maldijo para sus adentros… no era la mejor forma de proponerle algo, suspiro antes de tocarle el hombro, pero ella se levantó llevándose la sabana consigo.

-Diré lo que quieras-, continuó ella tratando de no llorar.

-Es que no quise decir eso… al menos no así-, trató de explicarse, pero ella se río secamente.

-Entendí…- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, no entendiste-, la giro exasperado, él se había dado cuenta que ella estaba dudando, no lo podía permitir

-Solo quería decirte lo que ellos pensaban… esto-, anunció señalando el anillo que había sacado de la cajita, un bello, brillante y enorme anillo de compromiso.

-Esto es solo entre tú y yo… no te estoy pidiendo nada Nami… me estoy ofreciendo-, continuó Luffy.

Ella estaba muda mientras él se arrodillaba.

-No seas tonta Mi Navegante hace mucho que nosotros no fingimos nada… creo que nunca lo hicimos… ahora te ofrezco todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy, ¿Me aceptas?-, pidió él mientras Nami lloraba por tenerlo así, por sus palabras, porque sentía que no lo merecía.

-Siempre tienes que ser tan perfecto-, se burló con la voz entrecortada y él sonrío levantándose.

-Lo intento-, aseguro mientras ella golpeaba su hombro juguetonamente y él secaba sus mejillas.

-¿Puedo?-, insistió él mostrándole el anillo, ella asintió y tendió su mano, el anillo se deslizo perfectamente.

-¿Entonces nos vamos a casar?-, dijo ella en tono burlón.

-No lo dudes… algún día-, aseguro él, Nami sabía que esto no era por lo que pensara su familia, él le estaba prometiendo convertirla en su esposa, y de pronto Nami no deseó nada más.

Salieron del hotel con algo de nostalgia, ninguno de los dos quería dejar su mundo personal, pero era necesario, era casi medio día y aun debían alistarse para partir.

Al llegar a la casa de los Monkey, Luffy beso a Nami en el auto sensualmente antes de sonreírle de forma torcida.

-No creo que pueda tocarlos en algún tiempo-, le murmuro rozando su boca y ella sonrío.

-Podríamos intentar algo en el avión-, le susurro Nami mordiéndose el labio tenuemente mientras Luffy jadeaba y ella bajaba hacia la casa riéndose de su rostro

-Eso no es gracioso Kokoyashi-, dijo él a su oído dándole alcance al pie de la casa.

-Si lo es-, aseguro ella mientras entraban.

Encontraron a todos en el jardín preparando hamburguesas al aire libre mientras conversaban, Koala los miro y sonrío mientras saludaba.

-Creí que no regresarían nunca-, hizo un teatral mohín.

-Enana, debes darles tiempo… veras hay ciertas cosas que llevan su tiempo, tu sabes, ¿Alguien te ha contado sobre las abejas?-, comenzó Ace mientras Nojiko se tapaba la cara.

-Ace-, reprendió su madre y él se calló al instante.

-Gracias mamá-, alabo Luffy riendo

-¿Por qué no se cambian y bajan a comer con nosotros antes de salir al aeropuerto?-, pidió esta mientras los dos asentían.

Subieron a la habitación y se ducharon para terminar de arreglar su equipaje, Nami cepillaba su cabello mientras Luffy terminaba su maleta, ella se puso los lentes y él sonrío.

-Te escondes…-, aseguro él y ella miro a través del espejo.

-En realidad me estoy despidiendo de ellos… me he encariñado ahora con los lentes de contacto-, dijo mientras se los quitaba y se ponía los de contacto.

-Sabes voy a extrañar esa faceta de ti… mi sensual bibliotecaria-, dijo mientras la volteaba y le daba un casto beso en los labios, ella solo sonrío mientras salían de la habitación.

-¿Y los lentes?-, preguntaron Koala y Nojiko al mismo tiempo

-Acaba de terminar su funeral-, dijo Nami secándose una lagrima imaginaria, sentándose al lado de Koala en la mesa del jardín.

-¿No estabas más cómoda con los lentes?...-, comenzó pero Luffy le contesto antes.

-Nami llevara lo que ella quiera-, susurro a su hermana y Robin sonrió a Zoro mientras Nami miraba a Luffy y luego a Koala.

-Aun sigues siendo extraña-, admitió con una sonrisa y Nami rodeo los ojos sonriendo.

-¿Sabo has visto a un conejito con mala vista?-, preguntó Ace al chico mientras Luffy lo miraba con un gruñido

-Ace…-, advirtió Nojiko y él levanto las manos.

-Solo es una pregunta-, aseguro él de forma inocente.

-Y tu Ace… sabes porque los osos son considerados aburridos-, replico Nami señalándolo con el dedo mientras Luffy reía y la acercaba más a él.

Ace iba a replicar un segundo después de que Koala gritara y casi brincara de la mesa.

-¿¡Se van a casar!?-, aseguro viendo la mano de Nami, ella lo comprendió mientras bajaba su brazo titubeante, los ojos de Robin eran de alegría y orgullo al igual que los de Zoro, Nojiko sonrío a Luffy y Sabo río ante el festejo de su pequeña novia que abrazaba a Nami y a su hermano.

-Monkey D. Luffy… ¿Tienes algo que decirnos?-, inquirió Ace con un tono falso de formal paternidad.

-Le pedí a Nami que me aceptara para el resto de su vida-, murmuro viéndola a ella y luego a sus padres.

-Linda forma de pedirlo-, aseguro Nojiko y él sonrío devuelta.

-¿Entonces se casaran?...-, pregunto Robin mirando a Nami con anhelo, Luffy espero que ella contestara, era ella la que lo decidiría, él estaría siempre ahí, esperaría lo que fuera necesario.

-Sí, pero primero queremos acabar con todo esto de la Universidad y comenzar una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas "adultas"-, exclamo Nami mientras tomaba la mano de él, el corazón de Luffy latía descontrolado mientras apretaba su agarre.

-Felicidades-, por fin exclamo Zoro mientras todos felicitaban y sonreían.

Casi sin darse cuenta estaba despidiéndose a minutos de abordar el avión, Nami sentía un nudo en la garganta, una tristeza de separarse de su "familia", a la vez esperanza de volver a verlos… pronto.

Primero vino Nojiko a abrazarla, le besó la mejilla y sonrío mientras negaba con la cabeza

-No cambies chica rara, cuando nos volvamos a ver tienes que seguir reconociendo los defectos de este tipo-, se burló mirando a Luffy y Nami río.

-Gracias Nojiko cuida a Sabo y a Ace-, pidió Nami mientras ella asentía, fue hasta Luffy mientras Ace sonreía abrazando a Nami.

-Adiós Nam-, bromeó y Nami río

-Adiós Ace-, se despidió mientras Ace se acercaba un poco más a su oído.

-Cuida a Luffy… te ama pequeña-, el corazón de Nami dio un salto al escucharlo sonrió asintiendo y Ace no dijo más mientras iba con su hermano.

-Gracias Nami-, murmuro Sabo cuando la abrazaba.

-No hice nada-, ella se encogió de hombros y el negó riendo.

-Si lo hiciste, sin ti y sin Luffy yo seguiría siendo un estúpido-, susurro él en tono bajo y ella río.

-Ok Sabo solo olvídate de las telenovelas ¿sí?-, él asintió para darle paso a su novia, Koala no dijo nada solo la abrazó con los ojos llorosos, se separó solo para volver a abrazarla.

-Te voy a extrañar-, sollozó.

-Yo también pero te tengo una buena… una personita invento un aparatito llamado teléfono, es más la computadora hace mejor trabajo…-, bromeo y Koala río triste.

-¿Me llamaras?-, pregunto y Nami asintió.

-Koala-, llamo cuando ella iba hacia Luffy que estaba con sus padres.

Koala volvió su rostro y Nami puntualizo con el dedo índice.

-Nada de sala de juntas… por ahora-, sugirió mientras Koala se sonrojaba bajito y asentía.

Finalmente, Nami camino hasta Zoro y Robin, le dio un abrazo al primero y luego se acercó a Robin que tenía los ojos llorosos, la abrazo para solo pronunciar tres palabras a su oído.

-Hasta luego hija-, susurro y Nami la abrazó más fuerte, Luffy sonrió mientras las veía; cuando se separaron tomó la mano de Nami y se dirigieron a abordar, ya en avión, Nami acarició la palma de Luffy mientras este sonreía.

-Fueron los mejores días de mi vida Luffy-, aseguro ella sonriendo.

-Y los míos-, concordó él mientras la acercaba a su pecho, después de haber despejado levanto un poco su mentón y rozo sus labios.

-Conoces la palabra control-, inquirió ella y él sonrío

-Claro…-, dijo él siguiéndole el juego

-Pues estas tentando el mío-, aseguro ella, Luffy la estrecho más fuerte, Nami bostezo ligeramente y él sonrió.

-Descansa mi amor-, dijo mientras ella cerraba tenuemente los ojos, la miro un poco antes que él también descansara un poco.

Después de dejar el aeropuerto tomaron un taxi para dirigirse primero al edificio de Nami, al llegar Luffy pidió al chofer que lo esperara mientras subía la maleta de ella a su pequeño apartamento y se despedían.

Bajaron de nuevo al pie de la puerta del edificio ya con la noche cayendo, fueron hasta el taxi y Luffy se giró para abrazarla.

-Me vas a hacer falta-, aseguro mientras la besaba.

-Y tú a mí-, murmuro mientras intensifica el beso, de ser por ellos seguirían así toda la noche pero apenas tenían el domingo para alistar tanto sus cosas como para terminar proyectos y trabajos pendientes, además que ninguno había estudiado algo para los exámenes, "las responsabilidades apestaban", pensó Luffy.

-¿Luffy?-, pregunto Trafalgar Law que pasaba por esa calle rumbo a una cita, unos edificios más adelante.

Luffy se separó de Nami solo lo suficiente para mirar a Law, Nami se recargó en el pecho de Luffy mientras miraba de reojo al chico.

-Hola-, saludo Luffy.

-Hola-, saludo él, más entretenido por mirar quien era la "nueva conquista" de su amigo.

-¿Nami?-, pregunto Trafalgar sorprendido, compartía con ella varias clases por sus carreras afines, nunca habían realmente hablado pero distaba mucho de los gustos de Monkey D. Luffy, para ser sinceros ese era el motivo por la que no había hablado con ella nunca, aun cuando Nami le gustaba, por alguna extraña razón Law siempre pensó en lo que dirían si saliera con una chica tan… poco popular como ella.

-Si…-, contesto Nami mientras Luffy apretaba más su cintura.

-¿Van a salir?-, pregunto Law sin poder detenerse.

-No, en realidad… solo me estaba despidiendo de mi novia-, aclaro Luffy mientras eso se sentía como un balde de agua fría para Law, a decir verdad se sentía con asombro, curiosidad, dolor y celos, si él _hubiera_ hablado con ella mucho antes… ¿Desde cuándo conocía a Luffy?, al fin se dio cuenta que su oportunidad había pasado si alguna vez la tuvo, negó levemente con la cabeza y sonrió algo fingidamente.

-¿Novia?-, se burló y Luffy asintió.

-¿Qué van a hacer todas tus chicas?-, pregunto y Nami sonrió mientras ese sentimiento territorial se apoderaba de ella.

-Te tienen a ti... no más "chicas" para este hombre-, bromeo y Trafalgar sonrió genuinamente.

-Me dio mucho gusto saludarlos a ambos… cuídate viejo-, se despidió de Luffy y siguió caminando no queriendo pensar mucho en ella y lo que no fue… los hubieras no existes.

"Monkey D. Kokoyashi", pensó Trafalgar, quien lo diría.

Nami miro a Law continuar caminando mientras Luffy giraba su rostro para encararla.

-Mirando lo que te perdiste…-, quiso bromear él, pero las palabras salieron demasiado hoscas.

-No seas tonto-, rio ella mirando a su novio celoso de aquel chico.

-Él era una opción-, murmuro Luffy.

-En realidad no…-, se acercó más a Luffy y le dio un tierno beso antes de continuar.

-Solo me gustan los morenos… eras tú o nadie-, aseguro mientras Luffy buscaba sus labios impaciente.

-Debes parar si quieres que te deje ir-, susurro Nami sin aliento.

-Te llamare-, aseguro Luffy mientras se giraba hacia el auto, pero antes de abrir la puerta se giró de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta que no tengo tu número-, los dos se rieron de la situación mientras Luffy buscaba su móvil, guardo el número de Nami y esta le dio un último beso antes de despedirse.

Nami entro en su apartamento con algo de nostalgia miro a su cama añorando el cuerpo de él siquiera abrazándola mientras dormía, estaba segura que no soportaría mucho, ella lo quería a él siempre, y estos días serían los más largos de su vida; estaba decidido, después de aquí, seguirá a Luffy a donde sea.

El domingo paso demasiado rápido y para su sorpresa el lunes al iniciar los exámenes un nuevo rumor estallaba a varias voces, Nami esperaba aquello, pero sobrepasaba su imaginación, no había ninguna otra conversación entre las mujeres más que la novia de Monkey D. Luffy, al parecer Law había sido algo comunicativo pero también extrañamente no había dicho de quien se trataba, lo que Nami agradecía, no soportaría ningún comentario directo, ya era suficiente todas las suposiciones.

Luffy la había llamado por la mañana y se había burlado de todas las descripciones diferentes de que había de su "novia". Le había deseado suerte en el resto de los exámenes y le había dicho que la extrañaba, Nami estuvo tentada a invitarlo a quedarse con ella por la noche pero tenía que estudiar, no había forma de hacerlo si él estaba cerca.

La rutina siguió casi igual hasta el miércoles, solo quedaba un día más de exámenes y comenzaban las graduaciones, a Nami le restaba solo un examen, pero harta de las "fiestas de despedida" en su edificio, fue hasta la biblioteca de la Universidad pasadas las 8 de la noche, en estos días prácticamente estaba sola, aun cuando cerraba hasta las 12 de la noche, ya nadie estaba por ahí al final de los cursos, subió al segundo piso hasta uno de los cubículos personales de estudio, estaban separados de tal manera que parecían un pequeño cuarto, había un escritorio y conexiones para portátil y una silla, perfectos para estudiar, y para no ser observado por nadie, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, y se encontraba sola en el segundo piso, se sentó y comenzó a mirar sus resúmenes hasta que su celular sonó.

-Hola Capitán-, saludo viendo el identificador de llamadas.

-Hola Navegante-, respondió él mientras la impaciencia por verla se estaba volviendo insoportable.

-¿Cómo vas en el estudio?-, pregunto ella y él río.

-Estoy en un receso… salí a caminar un poco-, conto mientras veía la biblioteca desde afuera.

-Te extraño-, admitió Nami y el sonrío.

-Yo también… sabes… estoy afuera de la biblioteca, me recuerda a tu falda-, se burló mientras Nami se mordía el labio, ella estaba en la biblioteca y llevaba la dichosa falda… disfrutaría esto.

-¿Crees tener suerte Luffy?-, pregunto ella sonriendo.

-No lo sé amor… ¿Tú que crees?-, respondió Luffy con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-Tal vez… podrías entrar a la biblioteca y darte una vuelta por los cubículos de estudio… tal vez-, repitió mientras Luffy no necesito más para prácticamente correr hacia ella.

Fue hasta el segundo piso y la busco en cada cubículo hasta encontrarla recargada en la mesa del último cubículo del ala derecha, río bajito al ver la falda y ella sonrío mientras acortaba la distancia para besarlo.

-Te extrañe…-, volvió a repetir contra sus labios.

-Unos días más amor-, prometió Luffy mientras la volvía a besar.

-Sabes no debería hacer esto… ya sabes, no sé si te has enterado, pero tengo novia-, bromeó él mientras ella reía.

-Si claro la novia de Monkey D. Luffy, ¿Al fin me dirás cómo es?-, le siguió el juego.

-Es hermosa y endemoniadamente sexy… su cabello anaranjado cae sensualmente a los lados de su cara-, murmuro quitándole la liga que sostenía la coleta de ella.

-Sus ojos cafés son tan profundos que si miras bien observaras su alma-, anuncio, Nami sonrió y ella lo beso antes de continuar.

-Su andar es sumamente sexy, su cuerpo me vuelve loco…-, aseguro estrechándola más y ella saco la lengua.

-Extrañaba esa falda-, admitió Luffy acariciando la tela.

-Ya no es ridícula-, bromeo Nami y él asintió.

-Claro, pero es mi ridícula-, aseguro mientras Nami reía, se separó para volver a sentarse en la silla mientras Luffy se recargaba en una de las paredes del cubículo.

-¿Cuántos exámenes te faltan?-, murmuró.

-Solo uno mañana… pero es el más complicado-, admitió Nami con una cara de fastidio.

-¿Tú?-, pregunto mientras Luffy se acercaba para mirar sus apuntes.

-Aun tres mañana… pero estaba demasiado frustrado para estudiar-, admitió besándole el cuello al tiempo que Nami cerraba los ojos.

-Luffy-, ella gimió tan deseosa de él, estos días se habían extrañado tanto, era como valorar lo que tenía, las bromas, las risas, el apoyo mutuo y las caricias, las noches amándose.

Nami giro su rostro para besarlo y se levantó de la silla, Luffy mordió tenuemente su labio mientras su lengua rozaba la de ella, se sentó en la silla y Nami en su regazo.

-Necesito estudiar mi tentador amigo-, murmuro ella en un hilo de voz.

-Estudia entonces-, se encogió de hombros mientras Nami lo miraba confusa.

-Anda amor mira la carpeta-, la giro tenuemente para que ella quedara sentada aun sobre él pero de frente a la mesa, dándole la espalda, comenzó a besar su cuello mientras Nami gemía.

-Luffy por favor-, pidió ella mientras él acariciaba su cintura.

-Estudia amor-, ordeno mientras sus manos iban a sus muslos aun acariciando, levantando poco a poco su falda.

Nami se apoyó en la mesa mientras él seguía en su cuello y sus caricias tenues, ella quiso girarse pero él solo beso la comisura de sus labios y la volvió a sentar sobre él frente a la mesa, salvo que ahora había levantado su falda para que se sentara solo en ropa interior interponiéndose ante el contacto con él.

-Estamos en la biblioteca-, recordó ella mordiéndose el labio, él besaba su cuello, su oreja y sus manos acariciaban sus piernas por debajo de la falda.

-Estas estudiando amor-, se encogió de hombros nuevamente con una sonrisa.

Nami miro la carpeta pero no podía leer una sola línea, una de las manos de Luffy se deslizo dentro de su ropa interior y acaricio su clítoris suevamente, Nami se agito contra él frotándose, sintiendo su erección.

-Luffy-, gimió y él sonrió

-Estudia Mi Navegante-, ordeno en tono burlón mientras seguía con sus caricias, haciendo que ella sostuviera la orilla de la mesa, se mordió el labio hasta casi sangrarlo cuando su orgasmo llego debido solo a sus caricias.

-Te necesito-, murmuro Nami recarga con su espalda en el pecho de él.

-Y yo a ti-, concordó Luffy.

-Entonces hazlo-, Nami se levantó y bajo un poco más su ropa interior mientras él se desabrochaba titubeante su pantalón, ella sonrió y lo beso antes de que él lo bajara, solo un poco, volvió a sentarse ya piel con piel, con la falda tapando algo el "indebido acto".

Volvió a levantarse solo un poco mientras Luffy se acomodaba en su entrada y la penetraba mientras ella jadeaba bajo.

-Nami-, gimió Luffy mientras ella se inclinaba hacia la mesa y él acariciaba su espalda metiendo sus manos debajo de la blusa.

Después de unos movimientos tenues, la trajo a su pecho y comenzó a devorar su cuello mientras ella se mordía y apretaba los labios para no gritar, para no hacer ruido

Luffy sujeto sus caderas y la ayudo a moverse mientras ella sostenía fuertemente las orillas de la pequeña mesa.

Llegaron a un orgasmo demasiado placentero, la adrenalina del momento y del lugar era demasiado excitante, Luffy ahogo cualquier sonido en el hombro de Nami mientras esta tomaba una de las manos de él, y silenciaba su boca en su piel.

Luffy beso detrás de su oído, Nami sonrió y se levantó para acomodarse la ropa al igual que él, se sentó de nuevo pero ahora de lado para mirarlo.

-Te amo-, murmuro antes de besarlo mientras él sonreía.

-Y yo a ti-, contesto antes de mirar la carpeta.

-Ahora tengo que dejarte estudiar ¿cierto?-, inquirió y ella rio bajito.

-Si… pero creo que volveré al departamento, no puedo estudiar aquí… ya no-, admitió mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-Te acompaño-, dijo él y ella asintió antes de recoger sus cosas para salir.

Caminaron abrazados mientras recorrían las instalaciones casi vacías del campus, llegaron al edificio de Nami y Luffy la acompaño hasta la puerta de su departamento, le dio un lento beso antes que ella abriera la puerta.

-Recuérdame por que no puedo dejarte entrar-, jadeo ella con el aire faltando.

-Tienes que estudiar…tenemos que estudiar-, dijo él mientras la besaba de nuevo.

-Cuídate-, pidió ella contra sus labios.

-Estaré el viernes en tu graduación-, prometió Luffy y ella sonrió.

-Te amo-, respondió.

-Como yo a ti-, sonrió él antes de besar su cuello antes de partir.

Nami entro a su apartamento aun con el calor en sus mejillas por aquel encuentro… la graduación, ahí ella regresaría su oferta, ello lo aceptaba a él y esperar que él la aceptara, no quería estar separada de él nunca. Así era, había aprendido que la vida es tomar riesgos, decisiones, su loca idea de ese acuerdo la había llevado al amor de su vida, a veces para ser feliz hay que arriesgarse, ser valientes.

Luffy caminó a su dormitorio decidido a pedirle formalmente que se casara con él, la amaba y quería ser su esposo y que ella fuera suya ante todos, y tenía una gran idea para pedírselo…

 _Esfuérzate y ama en el presente… no pierdas la oportunidad que otros perdimos._

 _-LaReinedesNieges-_

 _Continuara_

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Este es el fin del penúltimo capítulo, lo siento mucho :'( pero les puedo prometer que les gustara el final, espero que necesiten un pañuelo XD. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y que estén atentos en el próximo capítulo que quiero hacer unas menciones nunca antes dichas, unas muy especiales.**

 **Recuerden que si quieren ver SU NOMBRE en el SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO solo tienen que DEJAR UN COMENTARIO O AGREGAR ESTA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS O SEGUIRLA. 5 REVIEWS y entonces puedo comenzar a TRABAJAR EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO. SI TIENE CUALQUIER PREGUNTA NO DUDEN EN PONERLA EN LOS COMENATARIOS QUE YO LES RESPONDO CON GUSTO.**

 **Muchas gracias por esta maravillosa experiencia que me han dado con este fic y espero verlos pronto a todos.**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


	13. Nuestro Acuerdo

**Acuerdo Perfecto (O.P.)**

 **Hola chicos aquí su reina, LaReinedesNieges reportándose lastimosamente para decir que les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia, lo sé, yo también estoy llorando aquí** **. "Acuerdo Perfecto" pertenece originalmente a MajoCullen, quien me ha dado el permiso para hacer una adaptación a esta historia y darle ciertas modificaciones para mi gusto.**

 **Quiero mandar saludos a:**

 **\- boons-007**

 **\- 69juan69**

 **\- Yael Uzumaki**

 **\- Luffy Ketchum**

 **\- Tatis GR**

 **\- Fujisaki D Nina**

 **boons-007: lamento decirte que esta historia ya ha llegado a su fin :'( te entrego el último capítulo. Es todo un alivio para mi que te fue muy importante este fic, pero le deberías de dar las gracias a MajoCullen quien hizo la base de esta historia :D. Si te interesa puedes checar mi "Calendario de Historias" que pondré al final de esta historia si te interesa las historias que hare próximamente :D. Besos y brazos de México hasta Colombia y espero leernos muy pronto.**

 **69juan69: ¡No!, ¡comida barata no! XD no valgo la pena, son demasiados carbohidratos XD. Si quieres más información sobre las próximas que hare puedes checar mi "Calendario de Historias" que pondré al final de este capítulo :D por si te interesa lo que hare próximamente :D. Lo sé el LuNa es hermoso, que se joda ese Law XD. Mucho gusto en saludar y que te haya gustado esta historia, espero nos leamos pronto. Muchos besos y abrazos.**

 **Yael Uzumaki: lamento si los necesites, pero hasta yo necesite unos pañuelo a mi lado con este capítulo, solo como precaución ten uno o dos al lado XD. Justamente me quitaste las palabras de la boca con Luffy gritando que se case con él, ya le quitaste mi sorpresa a mi otro fic LuNa :'(. Jajajajaja mucho gusto en saludarte y me alegra mucho el saber que te gusto la historia, muchos abrazos y besos. Espero nos leamos pronto.**

 **Luffy Ketchum: jajajajaja tu tranquilo que si entras en mi cabecita loca no sales en toda tu vida XD, soy todo un embrollo ;D, me alegra bastante que te haya gustado la historia y que disfrutes mucho de este último capítulo. Quiero hacerte una pequeña dedicatoria al final, así que estate atento :P. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y muchos besos y abrazos :3**

 **Tatis GR: no, no creo que Koala sea tan inocente, ya nos imaginamos lo que pudo pasar de no ser por Nami en la sala de juntas con nuestro corazoncito de chocolate-Sabo XD; pero ya conoces a Ace, el muy apestosito ;D. Jajajajaja sinceramente no me considero LawXNami, no me gusta la pareja, pero quería hacerle una pequeña "dedicatoria" a todos aquellos que les gusta esa pareja :D, si ellos respetan el LuNa entonces yo los respeto a ellos. Para más información sobre el próximo SaboXKoala, puedes checar mi "Calendario de Historias" que dejare al final del capítulo, en donde les mencionare todo lo que hare con mis historias y sepan que voy a ser en un futuro XD. Sí de hecho subí el capítulo anterior un poco tarde (en el uso horario de México) esperando si aparecia tu review y como ya era muy tarde decidi que ya de una vez subo y el capítulo y que después te "regañaba" XD, al momento que lo subí, a los 5 minutos ví que habias dejado tu review y pensé: "Hay no me jod….." :'( te extrañe. Muchos abrazos y besos y espero que te guste este último capítulo.**

 **Fujisaki D Nina: jajajajajaja interesante canción, pásame el link XD. Me alegra mucho que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también, que te saque tanto una hermosa sonrisa como una pequeña lagrimita traicionera XD. Ya sé, espero la invitación de su boda, los muy malagradecidos aun no me envían nada :'( tu y yo esperando XD. Es más el día de la boda ato a Law para que se quede quietecito y no diga nada, que calladito se ve más bonito :P. Es doloroso para mi también, siemplemente el despedirme de este fic y de ustedes como una cuchillada al corazón T.T. En cuanto a lo de ¿Quién dijo que era inocente? Tu tranquila que si lo pienso continuar, pero antes quería continuar con esta historia y no dejarlos con las ansias XD para más información checa mi "Calendario de Historias" cuando termines el capítulo que esta al final del mismo :3 ¡Claro que me puedes enviar un mensaje! Mentiría si dijera que no me había tentado hacerlo antes :D, espero con ansias tu mensaje :3. Muchos besos de chocolate y te espero, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo.**

 **Por todo su apoyo que le han dado hasta el final y que siempre recordare. Pero no solo ellos, también quiero agradecerles a:**

 **\- 69juan69 y ChicaOtaku1023**

 **\- DemonWithe Y Fujisaki D Nina**

 **\- JoshAG94 y Ken08**

 **\- Luffy Ketchum y Mariafe727**

 **\- MonkeyDJohns y Posho Puto Dios**

 **\- R. Tz y Tatis GR**

 **\- Thejuanmax23 y Yael Uzumaki**

 **\- boon-007 y dreamscolorslol**

 **\- hanasho y moises122000**

 **\- MCristales y Tashigi-chan**

 **\- Y yllen1875**

 **De todo corazón, porque a pesar de que su opinión no fue expresada, siguieron y marcaron esta historia como favorita o que la siguieron, ustedes también son muy importante para mí, por ello quise hacer una especial mención a ustedes. Espero puedan dejar todos ustedes lectores un comentario final sobre que les parecio la historia en general, me sentiría honorada de que lo hicieran ;D.**

 **Este capítulo al igual que el resto, tiene una clasificación M (por escenas sexuales) así que ya están avisados. También quiero disculparme si encuentran cualquier error de gramática.**

 **Aquí me despido mis hermosos, me ha encantado tener el honor de verlos en este fic y nos despedimos hasta que den con otra de mis historias locas. Sin nada más que decirles los dejo leer en paz. Espero verlos en poco tiempo.**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 _Nuestro Acuerdo_

Nami estrujaba la estúpida toga, la ceremonia tenía minutos de haber terminado, había hablado con Luffy por la mañana temprano y se despidió diciéndole que la vería con su título, como todo una Licenciada, pero no había rastros de él y sinceramente era lo que más le dolía, a su alrededor todo el mundo se desvivía de felicitaciones, había padres por todas partes besando a sus hijos e hijas, amigas gritando y amigos chocando puños, se había preparado para que sus padres no estuvieran, pero él…

-Nam… felicidades, pero deberías alegrarte, que cara… ¿Estás sola?-, Rebecca siempre con sus comentarios, Nami estaba harta, era de esas personas que te muestran una cara y se ríen con la otra, rodeo los ojos, sin querer contestar.

-Sola… nunca-, susurro una voz a sus espaldas que Nami conocía muy bien, se giró lentamente y miró a Luffy parado con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa abotonada y una gabardina roja con detalles dorados, camino hasta ella y la atrajo hacia si por la cintura.

-Pensé que no vendrías-, murmuro ella y él negó sonriendo.

-¿Y perderme verte con ese birrete?-, bromeo él mientras la acercaba más y ella lo besaba envolviendo su cuello aun con el dichoso sombrero en la mano.

-Perdón… estaba aquí durante la ceremonia, pero fui a checar que todo estuviera perfecto y… -, Nami le puso un dedo en los labios y negó.

-Estas aquí ahora… ¿Pero qué tenía que estar perfecto?-, él se rio y ello lo miró más confundida.

-Lo averiguaras-, le susurró al oído y ella sonrió temblando ante la sensación.

-Hola Luffy-, saludo Rebecca mientras Nami era consiente que la mayoría ya había adivinado quien era la dichosa novia de Monkey D. Luffy.

-Hola…-, dijo Luffy no muy seguro de su nombre.

-Rebecca-, dijo ella sonriendo mientras Nami rodeaba los ojos.

-Ah…-, fue todo lo que él dijo mientras miraba de nuevo a su novia, ignorando por completo a la pelirosa.

-Eres malo-, le susurro Nami al oído y él río.

-No, de verdad no me acordaba de su nombre-, se río él a su oído y ella le besó tenuemente el cuello.

-¿Vienes conmigo?-, inquirió él y ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo estoy pensando… mi agenda está llena-, bromeó y él le beso la nariz antes de tomarle de la mano para caminar hacia… su sorpresa.

-Creo que ya todos supieron con quién sales Luffy-, le susurro de camino.

-No… ahora todos saben que eres mía-, le dijo abrazándola por detrás caminando a la par de sus pies mientras besaba su cuello haciendo de lado un poco su cabello suelto.

-Eres posesivo-, se burló Nami.

-Somos posesivos-, corrigió él y ella se río.

-¿Tú mamá?-, pregunto Luffy en tono bajo y ella camino más despacio.

-Tenía una presentación de ventas… está en París, no es muy buena con la agenda-, murmuro Nami, quería restarle importancia pero ni ella ni Luffy se engañaban, eso dolía, su padre ya le había dicho que no podría acompañarla, solo le había enviado un "gran cheque" de regalo, pero su madre había cancelado la noche anterior, disculpándose…

-Tonterías-, anuncio Luffy entre dientes mientras Nami lo abrazaba más fuerte, se pararon en tanto Luffy la veía a los ojos.

-Jamás me voy a alejar de ti Nami… lo sabes de verdad-, ella asintió con un nudo en la garganta, de no ser por él seguiría sola, sin nada.

-Si…-, contesto ella escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, quería estar cerca, sentir que era real, que no se iría, con nadie más se mostraría vulnerable, pero Luffy, él era parte de ella, él levantó su rostro y la besó lentamente mientras la acariciaba por encima de la toga.

-Odio esta cosa-, murmuro y ella río mientras volvían a caminar, Nami se paró en seco cuando miro la limosina a la que Luffy se dirigía.

-¿Qué es esto Luffy?-, preguntó ella incrédula y con un nerviosismo difícil de explicar.

-Creo que se llama Limosina…-, anunció él sonriendo y ella rodeó los ojos.

-Capitán…-, advirtió ella.

-Navegante…-, contesto él riendo.

-No te voy a morder… tal vez te secuestre por unos días… no espera olvida lo de no morder-, bromeó y ella se sonrojó un poco y sonrió.

La ayudo a entrar al vehículo y luego subió él, era perfecta, Nami sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras lo besaba tenuemente, el auto comenzó a moverse mientras ella veía por la ventana.

-¿A dónde vamos?-, pregunto ella.

-A donde nos lleve el conductor-, respondió Luffy en tono lento.

-Estas evadiendo-, gruño ella.

-Estoy contestando tu pregunta-, río él y Nami también muy a su pesar.

-Ahora quítate esa cosa-, pidió Luffy jalando la punta de la toga, ella rodeo los ojos pero no lo hizo… no precisamente, se sentó a horcadas sobre él lentamente y sonrió mientras Luffy tragaba duro.

-Quítamela-, pidió y él sonrió arrogantemente.

-Eres mi perdición Mi Navegante-, dijo mientras acariciaba sus pantorrillas luego sus muslos importándole poco ya la toga.

-La "cosa"… recuerdas-, se burló ella y él torció los ojos, se sacó por la cabeza mientras dejaba a la vista un hermoso vestido rojo con cuello de V, con cierre de cintas en la espalda baja (ya que no cubría la espalda hasta muy abajo), abierto de un lado desde casi la mitad del muslo, solo llevaba un hermosa cadena (dije) y el anillo que le había regalado.

-Eres hermosa-, le susurro y ella sonrió.

-¿Me vas a decir a donde vamos?-, murmuro ella besando su oreja deliberadamente.

-No…-, respondió él con voz ronca.

-Ok-, acepto ella bajándose de su regazo, para sentarse a su lado.

-Manipuladora-, le susurro mordiendo tenuemente su cuello haciendo que Nami se mordiera el labio.

-Por mi aquí nos podemos quedar-, casi gimió ella mientras él seguía besando su cuello y acariciando su cintura atrayéndola algo más hacia él.

-No mi amor… no aun-, le murmuro contra su piel.

Después de unos minutos de besos furtivos y tenues caricias, bajaron mientras Nami trataba de ubicarse, estaba en una zona lujosa a las afueras de la ciudad, se había estacionado afuera de un elegante y bello edificio, estaba empezando a atardecer, la ceremonia de graduación había sido por la tarde después de la comida, entraron mientras Nami miraba extrañada a Luffy que sonrió y la llevo hacia el ascensor.

-¿Tienes un departamento aquí?-, pregunto ella y él negó.

-Ah ya veo, solo vamos a subir y bajar… ¡Que divertido!-, exclamo Nami y Luffy la acorraló lentamente a una esquina.

-Eres bastante desesperada-, murmuro contra sus labios, pero esta vez Nami no replicó, no hubo bromas, lo besó sin más, con impetú, Luffy tuvo que recordarse que aún tenía varias cosas con que sorprenderla, se separó con la respiración agitada y le sonrió de manera juguetona.

-Aun no mi amor-, dijo él y ella rodeó los ojos, Nami tenía el estómago hecho nudos, sabía que él había preparado todo eso para ellos pero aun así, sentía como si algo fuera a cambiar… estaba feliz y muerta de miedo.

Llegaron al último piso según indicaba el elevador y aun subieron las escaleras para llegar hasta la azotea, Luffy la beso tenuemente en los labios antes de abrir la puerta, Nami jadeo al mirar, había pétalos rojos por todo el piso, una mesa pequeña delante de un sofá cubierto con cojines de seda, en la mesita había diferentes frutos, había foquitos iluminando tenuemente el atardecer y pequeñas velas por toda la orilla de la vista… hacia que todo fuera demasiado irreal, las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a iluminar el paisaje convirtiéndolo en un hermoso mirador.

-Luffy-, fue todo lo que ella pudo articular mientras él la besaba en el hombro.

-Ven-, la incitó a caminar hasta llegar al sofá y sentarse en la orilla junto a ella.

-No tenías por qué…-, comenzó ella pero Luffy la callo con un tierno beso, lento, solo sus alientos mezclándose.

-Yo elijo lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer Mi Navegate, después de todo soy el Capitán ¿no? …-, le respondió en tono bajo.

-Gracias-, murmuro ella contra sus labios y el sonrío, tomo un gajo de mandarina de uno de los platos de la mesita y se la dio en la boca, ella la tomó mientras dejaba que el sabor llegara a su boca.

-No hagas eso… necesito hacer varias cosas antes de saborearte como tú a esa fruta-, le dijo el en tono ronco y ella soltó una risita nerviosa, más sin embargo le dio otro gajo y él tomo uno.

Sirvió dos copas de vino tinto y le dio una fresa y después la copa, el sabor de los alimentos combinados provocaron una explosión en sus papilas gustativas, el siguiente fue intercambiado por un beso del que Luffy no pudo rehusarse jamás, sin embargo, se separó… aún faltaba lo más importante, para lo que era todo eso.

Se agacho lentamente hasta quedar arrodillado frente a ella, le quito los zapatos lentamente y acaricio sus pies desnudos, haciendo que Nami se relajara y soltara otra risita.

-Me puedo acostumbrar a esto-, le bromeó y él río antes de besar la punta de su dedo.

-Hazlo-, dijo mientras pasaba su lengua tenuemente, Nami se revolvió pero apretó un cojín luchando por no atraerlo a su boca, tenía la sensación de que él quería decirle algo.

-Nami… han sido los días más felices de mi vida… llevas dos semanas en mi vida y no me imagino ni un segundo sin ti, sin saber que tarde o temprano estés así, junto a mí-, Luffy recargo la cabeza en sus piernas mientras Nami acariciaba su cabello enterrando sus manos en el.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado-, dijo ella con una sonrisa y él sonrió.

-Lo se mi amor… pero los acuerdos nos funcionan… así que yo hice el propio-, Nami frunció el ceño y Nami tomó dentro de su saco una hoja doblada, se la dio a Nami que la tomo y desdoblo, él acaricio lentamente sus piernas mientras ella comenzaba a leer, solo un segundo antes de que él empezara a repetir lo mismo que decía la carta.

 _ **Kokoyashi Nami:**_

 _ **Te ofrezco mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi alma en un acuerdo por tiempo indefinido, hasta que solo la vida se haya ido y me impida amarte, ¿qué te ofrezco? Fácil… todo.**_

 _ **Te ofrezco hacerte enojar hablándote de perfección, y convencerte de que existe.**_

 _ **Nuestra casa tendrá un sótano, donde olvidaremos la lluvia, jamás volverlas a sentirte sola mientras las gotas caigan.**_

Nami escuchaba a Luffy, mientras leía la carta su corazón latía con fuerza, pero se obligó a no hacer nada, quería sentir sus labios, quería abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba pero había más líneas que leer y las escucharía bebiéndose cada palabra.

 _ **Jugaremos con lodo, con barro y con harina, cualquier cosa con la que pueda ensuciarte y luego limpiar lentamente, te ofrezco divertirte a mi lado y jugar futbol donde te gane y luego dejarte mirar partidos y películas de acción.**_

 _ **No voy a mentir que me porte como un idiota algunas veces y espero que me des un jalón de orejas y me digas que me equivoco, que me abraces cuando me comporte y cuando yo necesite protección.**_

 _ **Te ofrezco regalarte noches probándote, hacer que tus músculos duelan y que repitas mi nombre.**_

Nami sonrió al igual que Luffy mientras ella le acariciaba tenuemente sus labios, pero igualmente no dijo nada aun, sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero él siguió

 _ **Te aseguro que me pondré celoso de los rubios al igual que los morenos, no importa pues sé que si me aceptas me prometes ser mía como yo ya te pertenezco.**_

 _ **Aunque te advierto que jamás volverás a buscar esencia de vainilla sola…**_

 _ **Haremos el piloto de nuestro programa "El Chef al Desnudo", cocinaré contigo y comeré en ti.**_

 _ **Te ofrezco empañar vidrios y mirar amaneceres juntos, trabajar para poder comprarte una tina donde pueda consentirte infinidad de veces y estudiar juntos… (No importa si ya no estamos en la Universidad)**_

 _ **Te amo y te lo ofrezco todo a cambio de una sola cosa**_

 _ **¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?**_

Luffy termino con la voz ronca mientras Nami lo miraba con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, se agachó para quedar hincada frente a él a su altura, se dio cuenta cuanto más lo necesitaba.

-Sí, Luffy… no deseo nada más que ser tu esposa… nada-, le dijo entre sollozos mientras Luffy reía, reían sin parar mientras la atraía y la besaba, con un solo contacto los dos jadearon, era como si su piel explotara ante el contacto.

-Tenemos un acuerdo-, murmuro él contra los labios de ella y ella río con los ojos llorosos.

-Lo tenemos mi amor-, dijo ella antes de volver a besarlo, Luffy tomó las dos copas de vino y le pasó una mientras brindaban silenciosamente.

-Te amo-, le dijo antes de quitarle la copa y atraerla hacia el en otro beso en que se les estaba haciendo difícil controlarse, la noche caía cada vez más oscura haciendo aquel lugar más irreal.

Nami le quitó el saco y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa lentamente solo antes que se dieran cuenta donde estaban.

-No podemos hacer esto aquí…-, dijo en un hilo de voz mientras Luffy la besaba nuevamente.

-No, a ti te gustan las bibliotecas-, bromeo y ella le sacó la lengua.

-No te preocupes amor… esto es nuestro hasta mañana-, le susurro el antes de besarla nuevamente, la jaló para que se sentara arriba de él, y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas y a subir su vestido, cuando Nami lograba quitarle por fin la estorbosa camisa.

Luffy deshizo el cierre del vestido lentamente mientras la miraba y ella acariciaba su cabello rozando su nariz con la suya, le quito el vestido para dejarla solo en su ropa interior sin sostén, Luffy casi jadeó al mirar, mientas ella sonreía algo apenada.

-Me encantas Mi Navegante… me encantas mi amor-, le susurro antes de llevarse un pezón a la boca y que Nami echara su cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo acercaba tanto como podía.

Volvió a besarlo inhalando su aliento y su sabor a menta mientras se levantaba y gateaba hasta el sofá él la miró, cada movimiento, siguió su mirada y se levantó quitándose los pantalones, dejando solamente su bóxer negro, camino hasta ella pero Nami lo detuvo con un pie sentada en el sofá, su pie acarició el abdomen de él mientras Luffy cerraba los ojos, el aire era algo frío y húmedo pero necesario entre el fuego de ambos, Nami se enderezó y le bajo el bóxer lentamente y después se levantó para quedar hincada sobre el sofá, le besó el pecho mientras Luffy acariciaba su sedoso cabello.

-Siéntate-, le pidió ella mientras él lo hacía, ella se levantó solo con sus bragas cubriéndola, Luffy se sentía algo indefenso tan expuesto pero la mirada de ello lo ponía a mil, y se notaba.

-Cruza las piernas-, pidió ella y él lo hizo casi hipnotizado, ella se quitó la última prenda que la cubría y se subió al sofá para sentarse arriba de él con sus piernas envueltas en su cuerpo, ambos jadearon cuando el encuentro estuvo completo, Nami la ayudó a envolver bien sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras ella se apoyaba con una mano en las piernas cruzadas de él.

-Nami…-, siseó él mientras ella lo besaba jadeante.

-Te amo Luffy… te amo-, gimió mientras ella se movía al igual que él capturaba sus senos y luego su boca y su cuello, el aire les golpeaba enfriando el sudor de su cuerpo mientras seguían con su danza, Nami se movió ligeramente mientras Luffy la ayudaba levantando sus caderas.

-Pronto serás mi esposa-, le susurro él jadeante mientras ella se apoyaba en el respaldo del sofá con los pies y se movía más.

-Pronto-, fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras soltaba un grito y se venía al igual que él, Luffy besó el camino de su pecho a su boca y la besó sin aliento mientras ella lo abrazaba.

Luffy se giró para dejarla sobre el sofá mientras él se levantaba solo para tomar otro gajo de mandarino y coger una manta de ligera tela sedosa y envolverlos a ambos.

-¿Mandarinas?-, pregunto Nami sonriendo y él asintió mojándose los labios y dándole la fruta.

-Mandarinas mi amor… mi mandarina-, le dijo antes de volverla a besar.

Luffy se quedó un rato mirando a Nami dormir entre sus brazos, con las estrellas como techo, la acurruco más contra su pecho y beso su frente.

 **¿Qué acuerdo es el mejor? ¿El que se atiende a lo estipulado o el que da como resultado algo completamente inesperado?**

Luffy no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que el acuerdo perfecto es el traía consigo el amor… y ese era el de ellos.

Una cosa interesante, no supo hasta mucho después que en realidad no estaba viendo solamente a Su Navegante, su compañera de negocios, su mujer, su mejor amiga, sino que también a su futuro…

Su hermosa hija… Monkey D. Aina…

 _Fin_

 **Fin del capítulo 13. Fin de la historia… Fin de "Acuerdo Perfecto (O.P.)**

 **CALENDARIO DE HISTORIAS:**

 **1° ¿Quién dijo que era Inocente? (One Piece, LuNa)**

 **2° Yo lo amo pero ¿Él me ama a mi? (Zootopia, Nick X Judy, Traducción)**

 **3° Misiones en la Vida Social Revolucionaria (One Piece, SaboXKoala)**

 **4° Otra posible historia LuNa.**

 **Bueno primero que todo, quiero terminar mi otro fic "¿Quién dijo que era Inocente?" que deje suspendido, aunque solo le quede un capítulo, pero probablemente sea el más largo que hare en toda la historia, es un fic LuNa para aquellos que todavía no lo conocen y que quieran echarle un vistazo. Después voy a ser una traducción de una historia que había prometido desde hace más de 3 meses, imagínense que apenas ahora la voy a hacer; es algo completamente aparte de One Piece, es un fic de la película Zootopia de la pareja Nick X Judy, para aquellos que les interese, advierto aquellos que quieran que es una traducción de clasificación M.**

 **Después, voy a hacer otro fic de One Piece, pero esta vez Sabo X Koala, para aquellos que estén interesados pueden checar en un tiempo mi perfil para el anunciamiento de esta historia, advierto que voy a tardar aproximadamente 2, 3 o 4 meses en sacar esta historia y que será clasificación M. Lamento mucho aquellos que la esperan con ansias, pero ya hice un compromiso con la historia 2 hace mucho tiempo y tengo que cumplirlo, ustedes tranquilos que su Reina pronto volverá con más ;D solo aguarden un poco.**

 **Por último planeaba sacar otra historia de One Piece, LuNa; sinceramente todavía no se ni de que va a tratar pero tengo las ganas de hacer otra historia de esta pareja :D.**

 **Espero este anuncio les haya dado la información que esperaban, si tiene cualquier pregunta no duden en mandarme un mensaje y yo con gusto respondo :D. Espero leernos pronto.**

 **HASTA LA VISATA Y RECUERDEN…**

 **¡LOS AMO!**

 **LaReinedesNieges.**


End file.
